Ice and blood
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Anna y Elsa de niñas eran muy unidas. Sin embargo, una noche un vampiro rapta a Anna separándola de su familia. Elsa se une con los cazadores de vampiros en busca del monstruo que las separó. Su odio crece al ocurrir otra tragedia que dejó una herida profunda. Ahora ella, con el corazón frío como el hielo saldrá en busca de venganza. Helsa! Rating M por violencia y lenguaje obsceno
1. Hermanas separadas, caminos distintos

**Saludos a todos, la fanática del anime ha vuelto con una nueva historia. Esta vez les he traido un one-shot algo inspirado. Tenía las ganas de crear una historia con esta trama y se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no la hago de Frozen? La modifique y quedó muy bien según yo. Bueno aqui les va. Espero que les guste.**

**Hermanas separadas, caminos distintos:**

La noche larga y oscura transcurría lentamente. Pareciera que la oscuridad nunca iba a dar paso a la luz del día de nuevo. Todas las criaturas infernales rondaban por los bosques buscando saciar su sed de sangre. Los aldeanos no salían por las noches a caminar, ni siquiera se asomaban a las ventanas por ese temor que tenían. Los reyes tomaban medidas desesperadas por acabar con esta plaga. Trataban de darles un mejor futuro a sus dos pequeñas hijas, Elsa y Anna, para que crezcan libres y sin preocuparse de estos monstruos.

El viento gruñía como un lobo hambriento causando un estruendo en todas las ventanas del castillo. La pequeña Anna no podía dormir. Se revolvía en su cama cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas. Tenia frío y miedo que una de esas criaturas entrara y le chupara la sangre como muchos de los aldeanos decían. La niña agarró su almohada, bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Elsa estaba profundamente dormida. Anna la sacudió y despertó. Le dijo que deseaba dormir con ella por esa noche. Elsa no podía negarse a esos tiernos ojitos verde-agua que la miraban. Renegando, se hizo a un lado para que su hermana se acurrucara junto a ella. Anna se metió entre sus brazos para aprovechar todo el calor de su cuerpo. Elsa sonrió y abrazó a su hermana quien ya se había quedado dormida. Acarició su cabello pelirrojo y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya hasta quedarse sumida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las ventanas se abrieron para dar paso a una sombra humana que se acercó lentamente a la cama donde yacían las dos princesas. Anna sintió una extraña presencia y se despertó para llevarse una no muy grata sorpresa. Un hombre alto vestido de negro se hallaba al pie de su cama. Se horrorizó al ver sus largos colmillos superiores y sus profundos ojos color rojo sangre. Comenzó a gritar desesperada pero el vampiro le cubrió la boca para callarla. Sin embargo logró despertar a su hermana, quien comenzó a atacar con sus poderes de hielo al vampiro. Este aterrado decidió retirarse no sin antes agarrar a Anna con él. El vampiro corrió hacia el balcón con la niña entre sus garras y antes de que Elsa le lanzara un rayo de hielo, este desapareció entre las sombras sin dejar ningún rastro.

Elsa gritó desconsolada ante la ausencia de su hermana pequeña. Al oír los gritos, los reyes corrieron hasta la habitación de su hija para encontrarla a su hija mayor tirada en el piso llorando y las sábanas desparramadas por todo el piso. Los reyes preguntaron por su otra hija a Elsa. Esta con la voz entrecortada dijo que su hermana había sido raptada por un vampiro desconocido en el área. El rey enseguida inició la búsqueda de su querida y pequeña hija. Elsa sentía una furia que la consumía lentamente al no poder haber hecho absolutamente nada para evitar que el vampiro se llevara a Anna.

Los caballeros del rey buscaron en todas partes pero al parecer su hija se había esfumado. Decepcionados y cansados luego de su larga travesía de más de tres días, regresaron al reino para darles las tristes noticias a los miembros de la familia real. Elsa era la más afectada de todas. Su hermanita, su compañera de juegos y travesuras, había desaparecido y era casi un hecho que ella estaba muerta.

Luego de la noticia, Elsa se encerró en su cuarto y lloró desconsoladamente por casi dos horas. De tanta tristeza, sus poderes soltaron una ventisca que se expandió por todo el reino. Después de librarse de su tristeza, comenzó a formar carámbanos puntiagudos con sus manos y los apuntó hacia la pared una y otra vez. Con un lápiz, formó una diana en la pared. Comenzó a practicar mientras sus padres se sumían en la tristeza. Ella ya estaba cansada de llorar. Ya no se podía hacer nada por su hermana. Aun así ella quería convertirse en un peligro para esas criaturas que solo les causan daño a los humanos. Se propuso a sí misma en convertirse en la mejor cazadora de vampiros que jamás haya existido.

Día tras día, Elsa practicaba en los jardines del palacio su puntería y aprendía a manipular y descubrir sus poderes sobre el hielo. A pesar que se experimentaba en el ámbito del combate, cada vez era más distante de sus padres. Ellos trataban de que ella saliera a jugar como los demás niños pero esta los ignoraba y continuaba con sus prácticas.

Después de algunos años, Elsa se había convertido en una adolescente. Ella había perfeccionado todos sus poderes, sin embargo se había vuelto una persona insensible y fría. Sus padres estaban totalmente preocupados. Llamaron a doctores, psicólogos y hasta un psiquiatra para revisar a la chica. Esta se inmutaba y seguía practicando para vengar a su hermana Anna.

Pasó un tiempo cuando otra tragedia sucedió, los vampiros invadieron el reino de nuevo. Esta vez Elsa se sentía lista para pelear contra ellos pero un incendio en el castillo se lo impidió. Los vampiros querían acabar con la familia real de una vez por todas, así que incendiaron el palacio. Elsa se hallaba practicando en las afueras del reino, sin percatarse del infierno que se vivía dentro. Su nariz olfateó el olor a madera quemada y escuchó los gritos desesperados de los aldeanos. Esta, logró divisar el castillo consumiéndose lentamente por las llamas. Usó sus poderes y logró parar el fuego, pero fue inútil. El castillo estaba debilitado así que se desmoronó. Elsa vio la escena traumatizada y desconsolada. Cayó en la fría nieve y lloró desconsolada. Se sentía estúpida al volver a fallar en su misión contra los vampiros que esta vez había cobrado la vida de su madre y padre. Una mano se posó en su hombro que la alertó de inmediato. Elsa miró de quien era y divisó un hombre pelirrojo de patillas muy alto. Su actitud autoritaria hizo que la joven dejara de llorar. Le ayudó a pararse y le dijo que tenía potencial para convertirse en una gran cazadora de vampiros. Le ofreció entrenarla y formarla a cambio de su obediencia y poder. Elsa, sin rechistar, aceptó la oferta…

Varias sombras cruzaron el cielo con velocidad inigualable. Divisaron el reino de Arendelle todo destruido y quemado. Luego posaron su vista en una joven rubia que se encontraba estrechando manos con un extraño pelirrojo. Las sombras se miraron entre sí. Una sombra más alta y aterradora apareció de las sombras y contempló la escena. Sus brillantes ojos rojos centellearon al ver a Elsa y emitió un gruñido. Todas las sombras se desvanecieron.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de Arendelle, se hallaba una imponente montaña nevada. Las sombras se dirigieron a ella y se ocultaron en una cueva muy grande escondida entre el denso follaje de los pinos de los alrededores. Este lugar oscuro y mohoso, lleno de telarañas y ratas, llevaba a unos túneles subterráneos. Al final del túnel se divisaban celdas, muchas de ellas con esqueletos humanos empolvados. Algunas contenían personas encerradas. Ellas lucían enfermas y muriendo de hambre. Sus ropas manchadas en sangre. Los hombres rieron al ver a las pobres personas sufrir.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña celda oscura y húmeda. Al final de esta, una joven encadenada de manos y pies lucía asustada por la presencia de las criaturas. Su vestido estaba rasgado y sucio de un líquido color carmesí. Lucía totalmente débil y enferma. Su cuerpo, lleno de heridas cortantes y mordidas, parecía un esqueleto que se movía. Por lo delgada que estaba ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

El líder de los vampiros, un hombre alto de ojos color café oscuro casi negro con un toque de rojizo en ellos. Su cabello largo hasta los hombros caía sobre su rostro, tapándole un ojo. Su posición imponente hizo retroceder a la joven, haciendo sonar las cadenas con un sonido chirriante que retumbó en eco en la celda. Abrió los ojos asustada al ver al hombre quien con su súper velocidad estaba al lado de ella olfateándola y sonriéndole. Hizo un gesto indicando a sus compañeros que se vayan y dejaran cerrada la celda.

-"Me alegra que nos hayan dejado solos, pequitas"- dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla pecosa de la joven quien temblaba de miedo. –"Conté cada segundo que pasaba para así poder verte. Me encanta pasar contigo, preciosa"-

-"Por favor, no me lastimes. Shadow…" – la joven tragó en seco al ver al vampiro que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

-"Me gustaría no hacerlo Anna, pero tu sangre es tan deliciosa que a veces siento que no podría dejar de beberla"- el vampiro se lamió los labios mostrando sus largos caninos superiores. –"Su olor es tan dulce que volvería loco a cualquiera de nosotros. Tu sangre es única entre todas las demás.

El vampiro tomó el rostro de la chica y lo giró para poner en vista su cuello. Los ojos del vampiro cambiaron de su color oscuro habitual a un escarlata brillante al lamer la piel del cuello de Anna. Ella no podía defenderse por lo asustada que estaba debido a que el vampiro lo podría hacer más si ella no le permitía beber su sangre. Cerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña lágrima para esperar el agudo dolor. El monstruo hirió la piel de la intersección del hombro y el cuello de la chica causando una incomodidad en ella ya que este lamía su cuello abrazándola por la cintura acercándola más hacia él. Luego de lamer la sangre se detuvo y vio el rostro horrorizado de Anna. La aprisionó entre sus brazos y movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Luego abrió su boca para dejar al descubierto sus largos colmillos que fueron insertados en la tersa piel de Anna.

Soltó un gemido al sentir ese agudo dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se quedaba sin fuerzas. Le causaban repulsión los ruidos que el vampiro hacía al beber su sangre. El vampiro sorprendido se detuvo y observó a la joven con su sonrisa de colmillos afilados.

-"Tu sangre hoy está más deliciosa que nunca, Anna. Tan deliciosa que siento que no podría dejar de beberla"- dijo mientras la levantaba para tirarla contra la pared dispuesto a perforar su cuello con más fuerza que la primera vez.

La joven temblaba y trataba de pedir auxilio. El vampiro la soltó varias veces para volverla a morder en ambos lados de su cuello. La joven lentamente fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta que no pudo seguir estando en pie. Todo comenzó a nublarse hasta que se volvió negro.

El vampiro desencajó sus colmillos de su cuello y lamió la sangre restante. Luego mordió su muñeca, varias gotas de sangre cayeron al piso. -"Ella ya ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí encerrada. Además no quisiera desperdiciar una deliciosa fuente de sangre. Es hora de que te unas a nosotros, Anna"- pensó el vampiro.

Acto seguido depositó su sangre en la boca de Anna mediante un beso. Anna despertó asustada y se sorprendió al ver los labios del vampiro junto a los suyos. Anna tragó el líquido de su boca y se separó de él de manera brusca. Tosió y su voz se entrecortó.

-"¡¿Qué fue lo que diste?!"- preguntó sobresaltada la chica tosiendo.

-"Esperaré pacientemente hasta que por fin hayas despertado, mi querida Anna"- justificó el vampiro mientras se paraba y salía de la celda cerrando la puerta con fuerza causando un estruendo.

Anna se sentía mareada. Su cuerpo le dolía y su garganta quemaba cual llama ardiente. Jadeaba y se arrastraba como fiera por su celda. Sus cadenas le impedían moverse bien. La joven contempló el rayo de la luz de luna que entró por un pequeño agujero entre los bloques. Era su única luz en ese lugar lleno de oscuridad…

Elsa caminaba junto con Hans por las calles de Arendelle explicando las reglas y deberes de los cazadores de vampiros. Elsa prestaba la máxima atención a su mentor. Sin embargo la luna la dejaba fascinada. Hans vio que la joven lo ignoraba por contemplar la luna, se compadeció de ella y le dijo que mañana seguirían con el entrenamiento. Antes de irse este le regaló una pequeña daga con una hoja de plata y mango totalmente decorado. Elsa acarició la daga y le agradeció.

La rubia se acostó sobre el césped mientras admiraba la magnífica luna. Se sumió en sus pensamientos y recordó a su hermana siendo raptada por un vampiro. Se prometió a si misma que ella iba a vengar a su hermana, asesinando a todos y a cada uno de esos estúpidos vampiros.

Varios años pasaron desde ese día. Elsa ya era toda una asesina de vampiros experimentada. No le importaba nada. Ella era insensible y rencorosa. Era simplemente perfecta para este trabajo donde en serio debes ensuciar tus manos. Como su actitud, su apariencia también cambió. Ahora acostumbraba a llevar el pelo en una larga trenza a un costado ya no se hacía sus elegantes peinados. Sus vestidos largos y delicados los había cambiado por unos más cortos para una mayor movilidad cuando esté en ataque. Poseía un cinturón muy ancho donde llevaba una gran cantidad de armas como varias estacas de madera, su daga muy preciada y un espacio donde guardaba su sable. Ella había aprendido todo acerca de los cazadores, como manejar las armas, que hacer en caso de estar desarmado y encontrarse con un vampiro, etc. Conocía todas las reglas y prohibiciones, como la de no proteger a ningún vampiro, sino que debían eliminarlo. Elsa era la mano derecha de Hans en todas las misiones y la más peligrosa y astuta de todos. Sus poderes de hielo también los usaba en combate, dándole aún más ventaja sobre los chupasangre. Hasta le empezaron a decir que ella era una vampira disfrazada de humana debido a su increíble agilidad y destreza.

Una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, perfecta para los vampiros, los monstruos rodearon Arendelle en busca de sangre fresca ya que sus recursos se habían acabado. Los cazadores dieron la alarma para que los pueblerinos se escondan en sus casas. Todos estaban atentos al más mínimo ruido o movimiento. Espadas, sables e incluso flechas estaban listas para atacar. Elsa se posicionó en una parte alta para tener una mejor visión del perímetro. Luego vio a una sombra cruzar y tocó su cuerno para alertar a sus compañeros. Los vampiros salieron de su escondite y atacaron a los cazadores. Sangre, miembros desgarrados, cenizas y gritos inundaban el ambiente. Elsa no podía ayudar a sus compañeros debido a que fue designada a proteger la zona norte del reino y la pelea se desencadenó al sur. Sin embargo, varios vampiros se acercaron a ella mostrándole sus colmillos. Esta sonriente, les lanzó sus flechas con puntas de plata para que estos explotaran convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Un vampiro la atacó por detrás causándole una herida en la espalda. La sangre regada entusiasmó más a los vampiros quien atacaba más fuertemente. Elsa usó sus poderes de hielo para congelarlos para poder escapar. Dio un salto, y corrió entre los callejones oscuros. Preparó su sable y los esperó a que la siguieran. Los tres vampiros que restaban saltaron encima de ella. Elsa dio un corte perfecto en el costado del tercer vampiro, haciendo que se volviera polvo. Luego prosiguió lanzando carámbanos puntiagudos hasta darle a otro. El último vampiro asustado trató de huir pero Elsa lo congeló y cogió su arco y flecha, apuntó y logró darle en el corazón al vampiro.

Luego de divertirse un poco, una flecha cruzó en sentido contrario, con blanco a Elsa. Logró esquivarla pero recibió una herida en el brazo por el rozamiento. Se encogió de dolor y cubrió su herida con su mano para evitar que su sangre se desparramara por todo el reino. No quería ser presa fácil de los vampiros. Levantó su sable y observó a su contrincante. Era un vampiro encapuchado. Tenía un arco y flecha en su mano. Sus ojos rojos brillaron e hizo que una enorme hoz de agricultor que se hallaba en un barril, embistiera a Elsa quien esquivó el ataque. El vampiro atacó con sus flechas a Elsa quien las evitaba mientras se acercaba a él. Sacó su sable y lo atacó severas veces para ser esquivados por la súper velocidad del monstruo. Cansada y molesta, uso sus poderes para lanzarle estalactitas afiladas. El vampiro se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Elsa prestaba atención a su alrededor para predecir desde donde la atacaría. Algo empujó a Elsa hacia adelante haciendo que tirara al piso su sable y su arco y flecha. Justo cuando se disponía a recogerlo, una daga afilada en su cuello irrumpió todo su plan. Elsa se detuvo y aprovechó para golpear al vampiro quien gimió de dolor. Con sus ojos encendidos cual carbón llameante, atacó a Elsa alcanzándole a lastimar el rostro causando una herida cortante en su mejilla.

El vampiro olió la sangre y se abalanzó sobre Elsa aprisionándola contra la pared. Elsa no permitiría nunca que un vampiro la mordiese y bebiera de su sangre. Logró quitarle la capucha al extraño. Se llevó una sorpresa. Una joven pelirroja con el cabello en dos trenzas y ojos verde agua, amenazaba su vida. Elsa reconoció enseguida a su hermana menor.

Anna tomó por el cuello a Elsa y comenzó a asfixiarla. La vampira mostró sus largos caninos a su presa. Elsa no podía permitir que un vampiro se alimentara de ella, ya que eso entre los cazadores era considerado un acto prohibido, un tabú. Pero aun así no quería causarle ningún daño a su hermana. Trata de llamarla por su nombre pero la mano de Anna en su cuello no le permitía gesticular palabras. Cuando la vampira se disponía a morderla, una flecha clavó su estómago escupiendo sangre por la boca. Giró y vio a un pelirrojo y al resto de sus camaradas armados. Aprovecharon que la vampiresa estaba herida para encadenarla. Elsa tosió cuando Anna la soltó. Luego vio a Hans con una espada en mano, dispuesto a matar a su hermana.

Anna luchaba por zafarse de las cadenas irrompibles que le impedían la libertad. Gruñía como una bestia hambrienta y enojada. Elsa estaba totalmente paralizada de la escena que era presente en frente de ella. Hans aprovechó que la vampiresa estaba amarrada para propinarle un puñetazo en las costillas. La pelirroja gimió de dolor y dejó de luchar cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota y esperar el corte mortal de la espada de cazadores.

Hans blandió su espada sobre la cabeza de Anna, preparándose para matarla. Elsa, al ver esto, reaccionó y se levantó a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo. Desenvainó su sable y se paró en medio de Anna y Hans. Las dos hojas afiladas se encontraron unas contra las otras al mismo tiempo que las miradas enojadas de sus portadores.

El joven estaba asombrado por la actitud de su más fiel aprendiz. Elsa clavó su mirada llena de furia en su joven maestro, mientras protegía a un chupasangre.

-"¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué proteges a este monstruo?! ¡Ellos mataron a tus padres y capturaron a tu hermana que es casi un hecho que esté muerta! ¡Ellos solo causan desgracias y ahora tu proteges a esta sucia vampira!"- gritó Hans desesperado, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su aprendiz.

-"No permitiré que le hagas ningún daño. No me importa quien seas. ¡Yo protegeré a mi hermana!"- respondió Elsa frente a la mirada asombrada de todos incluyendo de la vampira que se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor en la nieve.

-"¿Mi hermana? ¿Tengo una hermana?"- trataba de recordar la pelirroja a espaldas de la rubia.

No pudo terminar de recordar ya que los cazadores la golpearon en la cabeza, haciendo que Anna se desplomara inconsciente sobre la nieve. Elsa furiosa, se acercó con su sable a los captores de su hermana pero fue interceptada por Hans. La rubia devolvió el golpe mostrando su gran habilidad con la espada. Esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de su contrincante y aprovechaba los momentos para lanzarse en contraataque. En uno de ellos, recibió un pequeño pero profundo corte en la mejilla. Ella era muy capacitada y joven, sin embargo la experiencia logro ganarle a la fuerza y a la agilidad. Hans aprovechó en el retorcimiento de dolor de Elsa por su cortada y la golpeó en el estómago. La joven retrocedió adolorida. Los demás cazadores agarraron a la rubia por los brazos para evitar un ataque de nuevo a su jefe. Elsa levantó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

Ella no acostumbraba a usar mucho sus poderes de hielo solo confiaba en su destreza con la espada y las flechas. Solo los usaba en casos desesperados. Envió frío a sus manos y congeló los brazos de sus compañeros para que la soltaran. Tomó de nuevo su sable y se dirigió dispuesta a matar a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino. Colocó la punta filosa en la garganta de su maestro y le obligó a que suelte a su hermana de inmediato. Observó los rasgados e inexpresivos ojos de Hans. Pero todo de repente se volvió negro para ella…

Despertó en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Miró a su alrededor y vio las paredes de roca y las rejas de metal. Era indudable, estaba en el calabozo real. Se levantó y caminó hacia las rejas pero no pudo. Sus muñecas estaban esposadas a una larga cadena que provenía del piso del calabozo. Trató de zafarse pero le era imposible incluso con sus poderes. Divisó a alguien entre las sombras y vio a un guardia que cargaba en su costado un aro con varias llaves. Las llaves con su tintinear producían un ligero eco que contrarrestaba con los sonoros pasos del cerrajero.

Elsa gritó que la liberaran enseguida. El cerrajero se acercó a su celda y le dijo que ella debía permanecer encerrada debido a su traición como cazadora por haber protegido a un vampiro. Además esas eran las ordenes de Hans, el capitán delos cazadores.

Elsa ideó un plan. Le rogó al hombre que por favor le trajera algo de comer y beber. El hombre se compadeció de ella luego de tantas insistencias. Salió del lugar y trajo una pequeña bandeja con algo de pan duro y un vaso de agua. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y desató el aro de llaves de su costado para buscar la correcta y abrir la celda. Un horrible crujido oxidado se oyó cuando el hombre abrió la reja. Depositó la bandejita en piso al lado de la joven y la miró con malicia. La joven al ver esto, siguió con su plan. Se acercó al hombre de manera cariñosa y seductora. El guardia enseguida sucumbió ante los encantos de Elsa. Ella lo aprisionó contra la pared y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lentamente deslizó su mano por su costado hasta tocar ligeramente las llaves. Elsa sonrió para soltar un rayo de hielo dirigido a los pies del guardia que quedaron totalmente congelados, incapaz de moverse.

Rasgó parte de su vestido y amarró la tela alrededor de la boca del hombre para que no pidiese ayuda a sus compañeros. Luego probó una por una las llaves en el candado que sostenía las cadenas. Hasta que ¡Bingo! Lo consiguió. Acto seguido, colocó las cadenas en las muñecas del hombre sin borrar esa sonrisa seductora de su rostro. Salió de la celda y la cerró, dejando al pobre hombre encerrado en la oscuridad.

Con las llaves en mano y escurriéndose de los guardias, Elsa corrió en busca de su hermana menor. Inspeccionó cada una de las celdas pero ni rastros de Anna. Siguió hasta llegar a la parte más oscura del calabozo a una celda vigilada por dos guardias. Escuchó unos leves llantos provenientes de esta. Un guardia golpeó las rejas ordenando a la persona que se hallaba dentro que callara.

La rubia comenzó a hacer ruido dejando caer unas cadenas haciendo un estruendo. Los guardias corrieron a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido y se encontraron con Elsa lanzándoles un rayo congelante.

Elsa corrió hasta la celda y probó todas las llaves del aro pero ninguna calzaba con ese viejo candado. Ella miró la cerradura y se dirigió a los guardias.

-"Denme la llave del candado de esa celda si no quieren que les vaya peor"- amenazó

-"Primero muertos. Nunca conseguirás esa llave, ni liberaras a ese monstruo que dices que es tu hermana"-

Las palabras del hombre causaron que el corazón de Elsa se llenara de odio. De su mano emergió una estalactita y la colocó en el cuello del hombre quien se tragó sus palabras.

-"Mi hermana no es ningún monstruo. Te prohíbo que le hables de esa manera."- gritó Elsa rasgando la piel del cuello del hombre haciéndolo sangrar. –"¡Dame la llave, AHORA!"-.

El guardia asustado aceptó y le lanzó un pequeño objeto. Elsa lo agarró en el aire y vio una pequeña llave de bronce con unos extraños gravados. Corrió hasta la celda y abrió el candado y la celda. La oscuridad reinaba y susurros casi inaudibles. Buscó entre las sombras a su hermana y la vio sentada contra la pared con su cabeza entre las rodillas. Se oían ligeros sollozos provenientes de la frágil figura de Anna. Elsa se acercó lentamente a ella y esta paró de sollozar. Un silencio cortante reinó en el momento. Anna levantó la mirada y divisó con sus orbes verde agua a su hermana mayor.

-"Aléjate cazadora, no quiero hablar contigo ni verte"- gritó Anna molesta. –"Soy un vampiro y tú una humana. Nosotras no estamos relacionadas por nada. Jamás quisiera ser familia de alguien tan débil y sensible como tú, estúpida humana.- sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo sangre y a lo que hablaba se podían divisar los largos colmillos emerger de su boca.

Elsa se detuvo. No podía seguir oyéndolo. Las palabras de Anna taladraron su corazón. Sintió un dolor interior. Sin embargo ella sabía que Anna solo decía eso porque estaba algo confundida. No hablaba en serio.

Las hermanas se miraron mutuamente. Anna miraba con furia a la cazadora y rechinaba los dientes. Elsa se acuclillo hasta el nivel de Anna. Ella retrocedió un poco y evitó el contacto visual con Elsa.

-"Anna, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Elsa, tu hermana mayor. La persona que te acompañaba en todas tus aventuras. La que hacía brotar nieve de sus manos para entretenerte en un día lluvioso"- dicho esto soltó unos copos de nieves alrededor de ellas. –"La que te leía historias y dormía contigo cuando tenías pesadillas"-.

Anna permaneció en silencio mirando hacia el vacío sin contestarle. Se tranquilizó. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse a su color original y sus colmillos ya no se mostraban.

-"Anna ¿Te has olvidado de mí?"- dijo Elsa soltando unas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

La pelirroja volteó al escuchar sollozar a su hermana. Ver los ojos llorosos de su hermana le había hecho recordar todo lo sucedido. Todos los recuerdos de la niñez volvieron a su mente. También recordó esa noche. La noche en que toda su vida dio un vuelco. La noche en que el vampiro la raptó y la mantuvo oculta por más de 10 años de toda su familia para luego transformarla en vampiro y apoderarse de todos sus preciosos recuerdos en los que ella había sido realmente feliz.

Anna acarició el rostro de su hermana con su mano encadenada. –"Jamás me olvidaría de ti, hermana"-.

Elsa deseaba oír esas palabras. Sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Anna se sorprendió ante la acción de la rubia. Todos sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver el cuello de su hermana tan cerca de su boca. Anna no había bebido ni una pizca de sangre humana desde hace meses y su sed se estaba manifestando. Ella no deseaba morder a su hermana pero su deseo era casi imposible de contener.

Anna pensó que tenía una presa fácil en frente y la aprisionó contra la pared. Elsa estaba confundida mientras gritaba. Anna cubrió su boca con su mano y se dedicó a probar la suave piel del cuello de su hermana. Pasó su áspera lengua por su piel causando un ligero escalofrío en la humana. Era la primera vez que experimentaba la alimentación de sangre de un vampiro. Y quien más ideal que mostrársela que su hermana. La cazadora comenzó a temblar al sentir el roce de los colmillos de Anna que ligeramente se iban alargando contra su piel. Anna levantó la mirada y miró a Elsa quien estaba totalmente asustada con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó peligrosa al cuello de Elsa. Escuchaba el acelerado latido del su corazón y sentía el calor de su sangre provocándola. Abrió su boca lentamente dejando a la vista sus caninos súper desarrollados para luego enterrarlos en el cuello de Elsa.

La cazadora gimió y sintió un agudo dolor que le recorría todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Respiraba de forma pesada y cada vez se sentía más débil. Podía sentir como su sangre era extraída de su cuerpo hacia la fría garganta de la joven vampira quien lloraba en su acto de alimentación.

Elsa cerró los ojos esperando a que su hora de morir llegara. Luego de varios minutos de alimentarse, Anna extrajo sus colmillos de la piel de Elsa y lamió la sangre restante de la herida. Luego regresó a verla para recibir una sonrisa de su parte. Elsa se compadeció mucho al ver a su hermana satisfecha. Sus labios estaban de color carmesí y la sangre chorreaba hasta su mentón. Anna se relamió los labios y con ayuda de su muñeca se quitó la sangre chorreada. Elsa se sorprendió al ver los largos colmillos de su hermana. También al ver que las heridas causadas por los cazadores ya no estaban presentes en su cuerpo, y que ella lucía más animada.

Elsa agarró las llaves y comenzó a probar una por una cual era la que podía soltar a Anna. Luego de liberarla, se escabulleron por los pasillos hasta encontrar una salida.

Los guardias divisaron dos sombras sospechosas salir de los calabozos hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Comenzaron a tocar cornetas para alertar al resto de sus compañeros. Elsa y Anna corrieron más rápido al escuchar los relinchos de los caballos que se acercaban a toda carrera. Anna corría mucho más veloz que Elsa usando sus poderes sobrenaturales. Al ver a Elsa sin aliento, la pelirroja tomó la mano de su hermana y la llevó corriendo con su velocidad de vampiro. Las rejas del castillo lentamente cayeron casi en las narices de los jóvenes bloqueando la única salida.

Los cazadores se acercaban con flechas apuntando a sus dos objetivos. Anna tomó por los hombros a Elsa y le pidió que confiara en ella. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de su espalda emergieron dos enormes alas de murciélago negras. Los guardias retrocedieron al ver el verdadero ser de la joven. Tenía las alas totalmente extendidas y mostraba amenazante sus colmillos. Luego batió sus alas un par de veces para elevarse en el aire cargando a Elsa. Rápidamente salieron del castillo con dirección al bosque. Elsa, por su parte, estaba fascinada por el hecho de poder volar y sentir la brisa en su rostro. Anna sonrió al ver a su hermana feliz y aterrizaron en una planicie sin vegetación. Depositó a su hermana suavemente sobre la nieve y sus alas se desvanecieron en un humo negro.

Elsa miró a su alrededor al no reconocer el lugar. Estaban algo lejos del castillo, metidas en las planicies del bosque oscuro, el lugar en donde se escondían los vampiros. Anna miró con angustia a Elsa y movió su trenza que tapaba su cuello para dejar a la vista la marca de sus colmillos. Anna rozó la herida con sus dedos y Elsa hizo una mueca de dolor. Se sentía terrible al haber herido a su hermana.

Elsa tocó su herida y miró preocupada a su hermana. –"Oye Anna. Esta mordedura no me causará nada, osea ¿No me convertiré en un vampiro cierto?"- preguntó.

-"No te preocupes, no lo harás. Para que te conviertas en vampiro debo depositar algo de mi ADN en tu sistema para que lentamente te transformes como yo"- respondió Anna riendo al notar la cara de angustia de Elsa.

La rubia suspiro en alivio. -"No podría ser cazadora de vampiros siendo uno. Sería algo ilógico"- bromeó soltando una risa.

Luego de reírse, ambas miraron los caminos detrás de ella. El de Anna conducía al bosque, mientras que el de Elsa al reino.

Cada una de ellas tenía sus respectivos problemas. Anna temía que cuando regresara al clan, descubrieran el olor a humano que tenía impregnado en sus ropas, poniendo en peligro la vida de su hermana. Pero si ella no regresaba, sus compañeros creerían que los vampiros la habrían asesinado. Ellos buscarían venganza atacando el reino de Arendelle, terminando en masacre de vampiros y humanos.

Elsa estaba preocupada por su reputación entre los cazadores. Le daba algo de resentimiento volver al reino para recibir los regaños de Hans, perder su título de cazadora de vampiros o mucho peor la muerte. Pero si no regresara, los cazadores la catalogarían como traidora o que su hermana la había matado. Conociendo a Hans, el iría a buscar a Anna y asesinarla, iniciando una guerra entre humanos y vampiros, cosa que no había sucedido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Las jóvenes permanecieron en silencio mirando al suelo. Recién se habían vuelto a ver Lugo de diez años separadas. Ahora debían tomar sendas distintas siguiendo sus respectivos destinos. En ese momento, no sabían que palabra decirse. Hasta que decidieron romper el silencio con un abrazo. Ambas soltaron lágrimas mojando sus hombros. No podían creer que tanto tiempo no se habían visto. Anna alertó a Elsa que su clan se acercaba y también la rubia al ver las luces y el sonido de las espuelas que se acercaban. Rompieron el abrazo, se miraron tristemente. Anna se alejó de Elsa llorando e internándose en el bosque. Elsa se quedó totalmente quieta al ver a su hermana desaparecer entre el follaje. No podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente y la siguió por el oscuro bosque.

Corrió evitando ramas y troncos, hasta llegar a unos arbustos espinosos que le rasgaron la piel dejando correr su liquido rojo vital por ella. A Elsa no le preocupó mucho solo quería encontrar a su hermana. No se fijó que, ocultos entre las ramas, unos ojos rojos la observaban.

Anna corrió hasta llegar a un claro donde se detuvo a descansar un momento y a llorar al abandonar a Elsa. Preocupada pensó en volver por si no le había sucedido nada, ya que había vampiros en la zona. Pensó que no porque Elsa era una cazadora experimentada y de seguro ya estaba dirigiéndose al reino junto a sus compañeros cazadores. Sin embargo, un olor conocido la alertó de peligro. Una mezcla de muerte y humo cosquilleó su nariz. El vampiro de cabello negro y ojos ámbar la sorprendió por detrás colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello ahorcándola. La pelirroja chilló y clavó sus garras en su piel haciendo que la soltara. Anna tosió y miró molesta a su amo.

-"¿Dónde estabas niña traviesa?"- preguntó el vampiro apareciendo detrás de ella susurrándole en la oreja. Su aliento la hizo incomodar y Anna retrocedió.

(Carraspeando) –"Patrullando la zona, ¿Por qué preguntas?"-

-"Es que apestas a humano"-

Anna abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida. –"Me dirigí al pueblo por una botana"-

-"No es cualquier botana. Realmente hueles muy bien"- dijo acercándose a olfatearla totalmente.

Anna justo iba a responder cuando otro aroma impregnó el ambiente. Era un aroma a sangre pero no cualquiera. Era la sangre de Elsa…

El vampiro sonrió maliciosamente y se relamió los labios. Anna asustada tragó en seco y salió despavorida en búsqueda de su hermana para saber lo que le había sucedido.

Un gruñido entre la penumbra alertó a la cazadora que cubría sus heridas en los brazos y la cintura. Un vampiro saltó sobre ella con las fauces abiertas. Elsa cambió a su rostro frío e inexpresivo y un carámbano emergió de la nieve clavando el estómago del vampiro convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Otro apareció de la nada corriendo hacia ella. Elsa soltó una nube de estalactitas afiladas acabando con él. Más de 4 vampiros se dirigían hacia ella atraídos por el olor de su sangre. Elsa lanzaba estalactitas o congelaba a sus oponentes impidiendo que se acercaran.

Anna corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo el perfume de la sangre. Mientras más se acercaba a él un olor a cenizas también se percibía. Llegó hasta un gran pino. Elsa se hallaba acorralada contra el tronco por 3 vampiros. Su vestido azul se había tornado carmesí por la sangre y estaba rasgado mostrando heridas abiertas recién hechas. Lucía cansada y adolorida pero aun así seguía luchando.

Anna saltó a la escena golpeando a uno de los vampiros hacia unas rocas. Los otros dos se lanzaron al ataque y esta los recibió con un zarpazo de sus largas garras. Ambos estallaron en cenizas. El tercero se levantó ya atacó a Anna por detrás, rasguñándole la espalda. La sangre marcó la helada nieve. La vampira, furiosa, tomó por el cuello a su adversario y lo azotó contra un árbol. Acto seguido clavó sus garras y desgarró su garganta, volviéndolo polvo. Anna estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra. Escuchó un grito proveniente de su hermana. Volteó para encontrarse con ella siendo agarrada por el cuello con su amo Shadow lamiendo la piel de su cuello. Elsa estaba envuelta en un aura negra que le impedía moverse y empuñaba su espada en la mano.

Anna observó horrorizada los colmillos filosos a punto de perforar en cuello de su hermana temblando de miedo. Usando su velocidad, logró tomar por el cuello al vampiro y tomó el sable de Elsa y lo puso contra su tráquea. El vampiro rió ante la acción de la más joven de sus vampiros. Elsa cayó al piso tosiendo y viendo la furia de su hermana. Un aura roja flotaba a su alrededor.

-"Así que esta es la razón de que apestabas a humano, pequitas"- rió el hombre. –"Tu lado vampiro se ha vuelto muy débil ya que tu amabilidad por los humanos aumenta"-.

-"¡Cierra tu maldita boca, monstruo!- gruñó Anna dejando a la vista sus colmillos y presionó el arma.

El vampiro abrió los ojos repentinamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Anna y regresó a ver a la rubia tirada en el piso. -"Oh, así que esa es la razón de todo esto"- rió. –"esa chica de allí es tu hermana mayor, ¿no es cierto, mi preciosa?"-

Anna miró con asombró al vampiro mientras su furia se disipaba. No entendía como él lo sabía. Elsa por su parte, tomó una de sus flechas sin hacer ruido y la disparó con su arco hacia los dos vampiros. La flecha cruzó rozando el rostro de Anna e impactándole en el hombro al vampiro. Este gritó de dolor ante la flecha hecha con metal anti-vampiros arrancándosela de su hombro dejando un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve.

Anna, de un salto, llegó a un lado de su hermana quien observaba la escena con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. La pelirroja tomó de la mano a su hermana y la llevó corriendo a internarse en el bosque. A sus espaldas se oían los gritos desgarradores del vampiro herido que lentamente se transformaban en gruñidos y rugido. Anna lucía intranquila y asustada. Le regresó a Elsa su sable y le dijo que debía salir del bosque lo más rápido posible. Antes de que Elsa preguntara el por qué, una flama incandescente cruzó el cielo impactando un árbol. Este envuelto en llamas cayó sobre las hermanas. Ambas lograron esquivarlo a tiempo y voltearon al escuchar un rugido detrás de él. El vampiro se había metamorfoseado en un dragón oscuro escupe fuego.

Anna se paró en frente de su hermana protegiéndola. El dragón al ver esto, extendió sus enormes alas escupiendo bolas de fuego. Ambas esquivaron ocultándose entre el follaje. El dragón escupió fuego por toda el área para que salgan de sus escondites. Elsa lanzó su arco y flecha al piso para que Anna lo recogiera. Anna apuntó a su enemigo y disparó. La flecha silbó por los aires, impactando en su ojo izquierdo. Elsa aprovechó el momento y lanzó hielo a sus patas y alas para evitar que se moviese. El dragón, con la poca visión que le quedaba, logró golpear con su cola a la cazadora quien salió por los aires.

Anna lanzó repetidas flechas al monstruo. Este escupió fuego a su enemiga quien saltó y esquivo. Sin embargo, el arco no había tenido tanta suerte. Solo armada con flechas y sus instintos vampíricos atacó al dragón en mera desventaja. La furia volvió a invadirla pero con mucha más intensidad. Asestó arañazos al escamoso cuerpo y esquivó sus ataques de fuego. En un descuido, el dragón lanzó a Anna contra un árbol y corrió hacia ella dispuesto a devorarla entera. Anna agarró por los colmillos al dragón tratando de alejar sus fauces de ella. Su fuerza y la del dragón eran casi iguales solo que Anna estaba demasiado cansada.

Justo antes de soltarle los colmillos y dejarse devorar por el dragón, varias estalactitas clavaron su cuerpo causándole severas heridas sangrantes. Soltó a Anna y retrocedió. Abrió sus fauces y dejo salir su aliento de fuego hacia la indefensa vampira. Creyó que su momento de morir había llegado pero Elsa se interpuso y con sus poderes de hielo contrarrestó el fuego. Anna miraba a su hermana que a pesar de estar malherida seguía protegiendo hasta el final a su hermana menor.

Elsa miró a su hermana desde su hombro y le dio una ligera sonrisa. Juntó ambas manos soltando su máximo poder de hielo. El dragón soltó una bocanada de fuego más fuerte causando sufrimiento a la reina del hielo. Elsa estaba cansada hasta que sus poderes comenzaron a decaer. El fuego avanzó hasta Elsa. Anna se levantó, tomó la daga de Elsa que cargaba amarrada en la cintura y la lanzó al dragón impactándole justo en el corazón. El monstruo rugió de dolor y Elsa aprovechó para congelarlo totalmente. Anna corrió enojada y de un puñetazo rompió el hielo haciendo que pedacitos rodaran por el suelo. Por fin. El vampiro que había causado todo el sufrimiento a la familia real estaba muerto. Ahora era incapaz de dañar a más personas.

Anna gritó de alegría a su hermana. Elsa cogió su daga y limpió la sangre de ella. La guardó en su cinturón pero justo a dar un paso, cayó debilitada al piso. Anna corrió hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Elsa respiraba de forma pesada y sus heridas se veían infectadas. Ella posó su mano en el rostro de la pelirroja y secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-"Anna, no sabes cuánto te extrañado. Desde que fuiste raptada por ese vampiro, conté los días para que volvieras. Siempre tuve la esperanza que volverías a abrazarme como antes. Nuestros padres te consideraban muerta pero yo no. En el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que seguías viva solo que estabas escondida en alguna parte. Pasaron más de cinco años y me convertí en una adolescente rebelde y fría según los demás. En realidad me dolía mucho no verte después de tanto que comencé a creer que tú estabas muerta. Ese día el pueblo fue incendiado, el castillo se derrumbó en parte. En el incendio murieron nuestros padres".- Elsa no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se le cortaba la voz. -"Yo... yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. En medio de mi soledad, Hans me ayudó y recibió con los cazadores. Con ellos aprendí a usar mis poderes y me propuse matar a todos los vampiros en venganza tuya Anna. Crecí y me he convertido en quien ves ahora. Una cazadora de vampiros. Muchos me temían por mis habilidades y mi actitud fría y cortante. Maté a muchos vampiros durante mi vida pero jamás logré encontrar al vampiro que te raptó. Ahora, al fin pudimos acabar con él. Hemos recuperado nuestra libertad y estamos juntas otra vez"-.

-"Pero Elsa, yo soy un vampiro. Una criatura de la noche sedienta de sangre humana. Causo pánico entre los humanos. Además tú eres una cazadora. No podemos estar juntas."- concluyó Anna llorando.

-"¡Eso no importa Anna! Eres mi hermana menor y no me importa lo que seas. Nada de eso va a cambiar el cariño y amor que siento por ti."- Elsa abrazó a su hermana.

Anna estaba inundada en lágrimas al ver así a su hermana. Pero guardó la compostura al sentir la presencia del resto de vampiros a su alrededor. Anna se separó de Elsa y se pudo en frente de ella en modo de protección.

-"¿Qué los ha traído a ustedes aquí?"- gritó Anna a la copa de los árboles.

-"Oímos los gritos de dolor de nuestro amo y lo encontramos aquí, convertido en hielo y vuelto pedazos."- respondió un joven vampiro apareciendo desde las sombras.

-"Si, lamentablemente el amo Shadow está muerto"- todos hicieron gestos de sorpresa y de angustia al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

-"Entonces quien tomará el liderazgo de nuestro clan"- gritó una mujer vampiro angustiada.

Todos reclamaban y juzgaban por lo sucedido hasta que Anna alzó la voz y dijo: "Yo tomaré el lugar de Shadow como líder de nuestro clan". Mucho se mostraron enojados y otros aplaudieron felices. –"¡Vayan de vuelta a la aldea, iré en unas horas!"- ordenó la líder.

Todos los vampiros desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando solas a las dos hermanas. Anna subió a Elsa a su espalda y se dirigieron de vuelta al reino de Arendelle. En el camino lleno de copos de nieve y neblina, Elsa se quedó profundamente dormida.

En el camino se encontraron con las luces y relinchos de los caballos del reino. Hans bajó de su caballo y apuntó con su espada a Anna, quién no mostraba ningún símbolo de agresividad. Los cazadores contemplaban a la joven cazadora cubierta de sangre y heridas pero con algunas vendas en la mayoría de ellas. Colocó con suavidad a Elsa sobre la nieve y acaricio su suave cabello una vez más. –"Cuiden bien de mi hermana"- dijo entre lágrimas y corrió en dirección al bosque. Los cazadores se prepararon a seguirla pero Hans hizo un gesto negándolo.

Hans sintió el pulso de Elsa y verificó que aún estaba con vida. La tomó entre sus brazos y la subió a su caballo con ayuda de sus camaradas. La cubrió con algunas mantas para quitarle el frio y partió de vuelta al reino. Hans volteó y divisó la bella figura de la vampira pelirroja en una rama de un gran pino. Le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y, de un salto, se perdió entre el follaje.

* * *

><p>El viento golpeaba su ventana con violencia. Frío se sentía por todas partes pero a ella no le importaba. Sus ropajes habían sido cambiados por otros limpios y sin rasgaduras. Elsa se estiró quitándose las sábanas de encima. Despertó en su cabaña de cazador, con la chimenea prendida y un plato de carne con patatas en su mesita. La joven se levantó adolorida y hambrienta. Miró la ventana y observó la luna alta en el cielo. Luego, tomó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca. Comió gustosa el platillo y se lavó la cara. Tomó su cinturón de armas y se lo amarró a la cintura. Luego de asearse y peinarse con su trenza sobre su hombro habitual, salió de la cabaña en busca de sus compañeros.<p>

Afuera todo era pacífico y calmado. Los pueblerinos hacían sus trabajos habituales felices y contentos. Las fogatas iluminaban el pueblo y a sus habitantes. Todos sus compañeros la saludaron felices de que se encontraba sana y salva. Elsa preguntó por la localización del jefe de los cazadores y le dijeron que estaba haciendo guardia en las afueras del castillo.

La rubia caminó por el pueblo hasta las afueras del reino. Giró y contempló la grandeza del castillo reconstruido, antiguo lugar de la familia real. Sonrió al recordar los momentos felices que había pasado junto a su querida familia. Siguió caminando. La niebla cubría su rostro y le impedía ver la silueta frente a ella. Rió ante la acción de su maestro y con sus poderes, disipó la niebla para ver a su fiel compañero. Se llevó una mera sorpresa.

La silueta no era la de Hans, era la de su linda hermana vampira, Anna. La cazadora se asombró al encontrarla. –"¡Anna! ¡¿Qué haces tan cerca del pueblo?! ¡¿No sabes que está vigilado por decenas de cazadores?!"- exclamó Elsa histérica tratando de empujar a Anna hacia los matorrales.

Anna se mantuvo inmóvil y rió. Elsa reclamaba y rogaba que se fuera hasta que la vampira dijo. –"Elsa solo vine a saludarte. Además, Hans me permitió venir a verte una vez por cada noche"-.

-"Es verdad, yo le permití esto a Anna. Ustedes podrán verse por las noches. Eso sí, ningún pueblerino puede ver a un vampiro rondando por el pueblo y Anna prometió jamás atacarlos."- dijo Hans apareciendo por detrás de Elsa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Entonces, ahora te veré todos los días. ¡Es un milagro!"- gritó Elsa abrazando fuertemente a Anna dejándola sin respiración.

-"Cof, cof. Elsa… agh… me… asfixias…"- dijo la vampira con la poca voz que tenía.

Elsa soltó a Anna y se disculpó. Estaba muy feliz después de tantos años de tragedias y penumbras. Luego ella se dirigió a donde Hans y le dio un ligero abrazo. Se acercó a su oído y susurró un ligero "Gracias". Hans sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo. Luego de soltarse, Anna y Elsa se tomaron de las manos y corrieron a jugar en la nieve como cuando eran niñas.

Luego de revolcarse juntas y hacer peleas de bolas de nieve se mostraron aburridas sin saber qué hacer. Se recostaron en la nieve panza arriba, mirando el firmamento.

-"Elsa, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?"- dijo Anna sonriente mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana mayor. Elsa sonrió en silencio mirando a su hermana y rió como cuando lo hacían de niñas. Sabía que ahora nada podía separarlas y a pesar de sus diferencias, podrían vivir juntas jugando y apoyándose hasta el final, como las fieles hermanas que eran….

**Y aqui la tienen damas y caballeros. Por favor comenten si les gustó o no. Yo muy agradecida les contestaré y si tienen alguna sugerencia o preguntan pongan review y escribanla. Gracias por todo. Hasta la proxima. ;)**


	2. El enigma sangriento

**Holaaa mis queridos fanfictioners!**

**Recuerdan esta historia salida de mi retorcida mente psicopata tiempo atras? Bueno prometí que sacaría el resto ya que mucho no estuvieron conformes con el final. Bueno se me ocurrio esto y espero que esta vez dejarlos impactados. Lo decidí luego de los cinco reviews que recibi. Estoy muy agradecida con los que me comentaron y me hicieron recapacitar xD.**

**PSDT: Este capitulo contiene escenas violentas y gore (sangre) Si no les gusta mejor ni lean xD**

**Aqui les va!**

**Capitulo #2: El enigma sangriento**

Los meses pasaron entre risas y juegos de las dos hermanas por las noches. Elsa salía desde el atardecer hasta que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto para poder ver a su querida hermana. Muchas veces su fiel compañero Hans la acompañaba para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada pero luego le tomó confianza y permitió que vaya sola en secreto.

Ningún otro cazador sabía de la interacción de Elsa con un vampiro, solo Hans lo sabía. Tampoco los aldeanos lo sabían ya que asesinarían a Anna por cometer tabú.

Anna ahora la líder de su clan de vampiros, se las arreglaba para escapar del clan y escabullirse hasta el reino. Tenía muchas responsabilidades como líder y se había vuelto una persona altanera pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

También su deseo de sangre había aumentado. En severas ocasiones Anna deseó morder a Elsa y beber de su sangre pero debía mantener su promesa con Hans de no herir absolutamente a nadie, incluyendo a Elsa. Esa era la razón de que ella antes de visitar a su hermana, iba al bosque por una ración de sangre animal para calmar su sed.

Elsa había cambiado de personalidad. Ya no era tan fría ni seria, ahora era una persona amable, generosa y valiente.

Hans designó a Elsa como la siguiente al mando de los cazadores. Osea si el algún día renunciaba o moría ella tomaría el cargo de líder. Muchos cazadores no estaban acordes con la decisión del pelirrojo, estaban celosos del potencial de Elsa.

Una noche sin luna ni estrellas, Elsa esperó a su hermana en las afueras del reino, en el gran pino donde se enfrentaron con Shadow hace tiempo atrás. El tiempo pasó de manera lenta y la cazadora se extrañó al no verla. Pasaron las horas en medio de su desesperación y preocupación. La joven pensó que algo de seguro le había ocurrido. Volvió al pueblo para tomar su sable y dirigirse a los establos para tomar su caballo blanco llamado Blizzard. Rápidamente ensilló a su caballo y se subió en él para partir con dirección al bosque.

El bosque tenía una fachada oscura y tétrica. Aullidos y gruñidos se oían entre las penumbras. Blizzard se hallaba nervioso entre este tumulto. La cazadora desenvainó su sable y se preparó para un posible ataque. Los gruñidos cambiaron por unos gritos de dolor y lloriqueos de los lobos. Estos salieron de los arbustos corriendo despavoridos de una criatura mucho más poderosa.

Elsa vio a los lobos escapar y se preparó a atacar. Un bufido alertó a la joven y asustó a su caballo. De entre las sombras, manchas negras en un pelaje color grisáceo se divisaban entre los arbustos. Un par de ojos brillantes verde amarillos la miraban con recelo. Un lince boreal.

El animal escupió mostrando sus amenazantes colmillos a la joven. Blizzard asustado, se encabritó lanzando al piso a Elsa y a todas sus cosas mientras huía despavorido en dirección desconocida. La joven se limpió la nieve de encima y alzó su espada en frente del lince. El animal caminó alrededor de ella lentamente sin dejar de mostrar sus dientes, preparado para matar.

Elsa lo miraba desafiante y blandió su espada sobre su cabeza. Al hacerlo el lince se sintió amenazado y saltó sobre la joven haciendo que soltara su sable. El animal la observaba y se acercó peligroso a su cuello. Sus garras se enterraban en el cuerpo de la joven haciéndola gritar de dolor. Logró tomar su daga de su cinturón y la clavó en la pata del lince haciéndolo gruñir. Retrocedió de dolor y Elsa desenterró el arma de su carne. El animal trató de huir de ella cojeando pero cayó en la nieve debilitado. Miraba algo entre el follaje y emitía unos sonidos de dolor. Elsa giró y vio al animal malherido y moribundo. Se sintió culpable por su acción y volteó para no ver la escena.

Una especie de maullidos llamó la atención de la joven. Esta divisó una pequeña bola de pelo color gris que se acercaba al lince. El cachorro se acercó al animal y se acurrucó a su lado. La madre lamió su cabecita y trató de pararse cosa que le fue imposible. El bebe comenzó a llorar al ver a su madre falleciendo frente a sus ojos. Lanzaba gemidos de lástima mientras su mamá lo consolaba.

A Elsa le conmovió tanto la escena que se acercó a los linces y se arrodilló cerca de ellos. La madre mostró sus dientes mientras el pequeño se escondió entre su pelaje. Elsa trataba de calmar a la lince con su mirada. El felino desistió a los minutos permitiendo que Elsa se acercara aún más. Aun así no lo suficiente para que toque a su cachorro.

Elsa buscó entre sus cosas su cantimplora y echó agua sobre la herida del lince. Este gruñó de dolor pero se mostró aliviado. Luego rasgó con su puñal parte de su vestido y con la tela envolvió su pata. El lince observaba atento la acción de la joven que lo atacó que ahora lo ayudaba. El cachorro al ver esto, se acercó cariñoso a la joven y Elsa frotó su suave pelaje. La cría se trepó en su regazo y se acurrucó. La madre logró ponerse de pie y se acercó a Elsa. Frotó su cabeza contra sus manos. Elsa lo acarició como a un gato solo que más grande. Luego ella se alejó de ambos para buscar el camino de regreso al reino. Ella sabía que no era una buena idea quedarse caminando sola por la noche, propensa a recibir los peligros de esta. Lobos, osos, felinos o incluso vampiros podrían atacarla.

El lince se cruzó en su camino. Tenía a la cría entre sus dientes. Este la miraba preocupado y caminó hacia los arbustos haciendo señas para que la siguiera. Elsa tomó sus cosas y siguió al animal.

Llegaron hasta un conjunto de árboles al pie de unas rocas. Había una cueva algo grande, lo suficiente para que Elsa entrara, y se acomodaron ahí. Elsa se sentó contra la pared de roca, viendo a la familia de linces. El cachorro se separó de su madre y se acercó a la visitante para acostarse en su regazo. La madre lo siguió y se acurrucó al lado de la joven enrollándose en una bola de pelo denso. Para suerte de Elsa ahora se encontraba segura de los peligros del bosque en una cueva con una fiera y su cachorro.

Ella comprendía que todo lo que dicen o se considera no siempre es verdad. Muchos aldeanos consideran a los linces como animales sin corazón y sanguinarios pero Elsa no lo aprobaba. Lo mismo sucedía con los vampiros. Puede ser que algunos sean monstruos pero Anna no lo era.

-"Anna, ¿En dónde estás?"- se dijo a si misma mientras miraba la parte superior de la cueva suspirando. Rogaba que no haya sucedido nada malo.

Unos rayos de luz entraron por la cueva cegando a la rubia. La madre lince estiró sus largas y poderosas patas y mostró sus garras. La cría seguía profundamente dormida. El animal frotó su cabeza contra la joven despertara totalmente. Esta se desperezó y acarició los pinceles de las orejas del animal, que comenzó a ronronear gustoso.

Elsa cogió cariño de los dos animales y les puso nombres. A la madre la llamó Mara y al pequeño Copito. La lince emitió un sonido de alegría al agradarle el nombre y salió de la cueva. Su pata se hallaba mejor y podía ponerse en pie sin problemas. Copito se levantó al sentir el ligero movimiento de Elsa. Corrió hasta su madre y jugaba con su cola. Era tan gracioso, que Elsa soltó una risita.

Luego los tres salieron de la cueva. Copito trepó al lomo de su madre mientras jugaba con su pelaje y mordía sus orejas. Mara se despidió de Elsa frotando su cabeza de nuevo ronroneando y desapareció entre los arbustos…

Elsa caminó hasta el reino que se hallaba a unos kilómetros de ese lugar. Al llegar se encontró con Hans desesperado.

-"¡Elsa! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti!"- gritó eufórico Hans.

-"Tranquilo Hans. Solo me perdí en el bosque eso es todo"-.

-"Tienes suerte de regresar en una sola pieza. Pero, estás herida. ¿Qué te sucedió?"-.

-"Debo agradecer a unos linces de estar viva"-.

-"¿Linces? Pero ellos son despiadados asesinos."-.

-"No lo son. Una madre lince me permitió quedarse en su cueva luego de curar sus heridas que fueron resultado de una pelea con lobos y… también de mi"-. Bajó la voz apenada por lo que había hecho a la lince. –"Aun así, ella me ayudó. La naturaleza puede ser cruel pero al mismo tiempo puede ser maravillosa".

Hans quedó pensativo ante las palabras de la joven. Conmovido, rodeó a Elsa con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Esta estaba totalmente paralizada por su acción. Le incomodaba tener a su mentor y jefe tan preocupado por ella. Se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró con cara de confundida.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó la cazadora.

Hans se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpó con su aprendiz. –"Lo lamento, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda. Es que me preocupe al no saber de mi más brillante aprendiz"-.

Elsa abrió los ojos y recordó a su hermana. –"Hans, ¿Qué hay de Anna? ¿Ella no ha vuelto a Arendelle?-.

-"No Elsa, Anna no ha vuelto. No encontramos ni rastros de ella"-.

-"Pero…. Ella prometió venir todas las noches a visitarme"-.

-"Recuerda que ella es la líder del clan de vampiros, luego de que mataran al anterior. De seguro ella se encuentra muy ocupada ahora"-.

Elsa lo meditó por unos momentos y le dio la razón a su compañero. –"Si tal vez tengas razón, Hans. Gracias por no permitirme entrar en una crisis nerviosa"-.

Hans rió ante el comentario de la joven. Todo fue interrumpido por un sonoro grito de una joven en problemas….

Los cazadores tocaron sus cuernos para advertir a la población de que había un vampiro infiltrado entre la población. Hans desenvainó su espada y Elsa preparó sus flechas envenenadas, listos para atacar.

Algunos cazadores huían de una bestia que se aproximaba de entre las sombras. Elsa apretó los dientes y apuntó a la criatura. Sus dedos lentamente dejaron de rozar la parte posterior del proyectil, disparando contra el monstruo. Sin embargo una ráfaga de viento empujó a ambos cazadores hacia atrás. Hans soltó su espada y Elsa se lastimó las rodillas. El pelirrojo se levantó adolorido y ayudó a su compañera que tenía una ligera línea de sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior. Elsa estaba demasiado enojada con la criatura y no se controló. De sus manos emanaron bolas de hielo sólido y se las lanzó a la criatura que se movía rápido por los techos. Esquivó sin problemas los proyectiles congelados y se elevó en el cielo. Batió sus enormes y negras alas y voló en dirección a los cazadores con las garras al frente.

Elsa y Hans rodaron por el suelo esquivando su ataque y divisaron al monstruo mucho mejor a la luz de un farol. Era una criatura humanoide totalmente negra con ojos rojos cual carbón encendido, tenía unas manos de sombras con garras y filosos colmillos blancos. Sus alas de murciélago eran casi del doble de su tamaño. Era un vampiro convertido en bestia.

El monstruo emitió un alarido espeluznante y ensordecedor. Los cazadores se cubrieron los oídos y gritaban desesperados. Elsa cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió los oídos que le lastimaban. La criatura miró a la joven con una sonrisa malvada de colmillos afilados y se lanzó contra ella. Hans interrumpió el golpe con su espada. La hoja plateada cruzó e impactó el hombro de la criatura, desgarrando y cortando sus músculos en dos. El monstruo gritó en agonía frente al golpe y de un salto se perdió entre las sombras…

La sangre desparramada por el piso mareaba a los dos jóvenes. Elsa se incorporó apoyándose en Hans. El joven limpió su espada cubierta de sangre con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su chamarra. Miraba con repulsión el líquido negro espeso del vampiro. No era como la sangre humana. La sangre de los vampiros era dependiendo de cómo era su maldad, si era de color rojo oscuro era un vampiro no muy violento y dócil. En cambio, si era de color oscuro casi negro, totalmente espesa significaría que el vampiro que la posee es uno extremadamente peligroso y que no sabe controlar su sed de sangre. Un vampiro que obligatoriamente los cazadores debían eliminar si no querían poner en riesgo las vidas de los aldeanos de Arendelle.

Los cuernos volvieron a tocarse y se escucharon gritos provenientes de la plaza principal del reino. Hans chifló y llamó a su fiel corcel. Le tendió la mano a su compañera para que se subiese. Esta le respondió con una mirada fría e inexpresiva. Sin decir nada, dio un salto a los techos y corrió por ellos en busca de ese peligroso vampiro.

Puede que Elsa haya aceptado que su hermana sea un chupasangre pero aún conservaba su odio hacia ellos por sus padres y por el mismo hecho de causar que su vida sea un infierno. Durante sus entrenamientos había visto las horribles marcas que esas criaturas habían dejado plasmadas en Arendelle. Todas las muertes que habían causado solo para satisfacer ese oscuro deseo de matar para obtener ese preciado líquido: sangre.

Elsa saltaba de techo en techo con toda la agilidad de una vampiresa. Corría veloz y se la confundía entre las sombras. Se aproximaba al centro de Arendelle y escuchó gritos y gruñidos que provenían de ahí. Llegó y se encontró con una escena salida de una película de terror.

Cadáveres esparcidos por todo el lugar: mujeres, hombres y niños con la piel desgarrada y algunos sin piel. Muchos miembros arrancados con los músculos y nervios aun visibles. Cabezas rodaban por los suelos. Cazadores muertos con la carne abierta y despojados de sus entrañas. Y por supuesto, un mar de sangre que cubría toda la plaza que antes era de un color tierra.

Elsa tenía ganas de vomitar. Nadie en el reino hubiera sido capaz de predecir lo que sucedería. Elsa retrocedió. Esta era la primera vez que sentía temor a los vampiros. Nunca se imaginó lo que un vampiro sediento en serio fuera capaz…

Hans llegó cabalgando a la plaza. Un pelotón de su ejército lo seguía. Su rostro cambió de serio a uno lleno de terror al ver la numerosa cantidad de cazadores y aldeanos muertos esparcidos por los suelos. Miró a sus camaradas que observaban aterrados la escena.

Hans bajó de su caballo y buscó alguna pista del vampiro que los atacó. Caminó entre los cadáveres sin tratar de pisar. El lugar tenía un silencio sepulcral. Se fijó en los cazadores muertos. Todos sus órganos estaban intactos, solo hacía falta el principal: el corazón.

Miró a su alrededor y volvió a montarse en su corcel caoba. Miró hacia arriba y vio la silueta de la joven de cabello rubio platino que desaparecía entre las sombras. Hans volteó el rostro triste que poseía por la joven y lo cambió por uno serio y autoritario a sus compañeros.

-"Desháganse de los cuerpos, pueden estar infectados con sangre de vampiro. No queremos que hayan polisones en el reino"- dijo autoritario a los jefes del pelotón.

-"Pero señor, ¿Qué hay con las familias? ¿Pedirán los cadáveres de sus relativos para enterrarlos de manera segura?"- respondió el jefe de gran bigote.

-"Los pobladores de Arendelle saben el riesgo que lleva el reino desde generaciones atrás. Lo aceptarán. No se preocupen. Hagan lo que les ordené. ¡Ahora!"-.

El jefe se quedó atónito ante la forma de hablar del líder de los cazadores. Sus ojos presentaban ira y dolor pero al mismo tiempo angustia y disconformidad. Sin decir nada obedecieron las órdenes de su superior que se dirigió al castillo a buscar a la joven cazadora.

Elsa corría desesperada por los techos sin rumbo alguno. Solo deseaba alejarse de ese lugar infernal. No muchos lo sabían, todo el mundo creía que ella era una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Que mataba sin rencor a los vampiros y actuaba por instinto o por órdenes de sus superiores. Eso no era así. Elsa también tenía su lado sensible, amable y bondadoso. A veces los vampiros le causaban algo de pánico al recordar todas sus malas experiencias cercanas a la muerte que ellos le causaban. Esta escena era la gota que derramó el vaso. Elsa sentía que su cordura se desvanecía. El miedo la dominaba y no podía controlarse.

Mientras saltaba de un techo a otro, pisó mal y rodó por las tejas de este causando que unas le cortaran la piel, dejando pequeñas heridas sangrantes en ella. Cayó al suelo entre tejas y polvo. Tosió y quitó esa nube de tierra de su visión. Observó el oscuro callejón lleno de pilas de heno y barriles en donde se encontraba. Ella se paró con dificultad y limpió su vestimenta. Escuchó ligeros susurros y lloriqueos al final del lugar. Se acercó lentamente y sintió una presencia oculta tras unas pilas de heno. Elsa los removió y vio a un niño pequeño contra la pared, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sollozando y lamentándose de algo desconocido.

Elsa de inmediato se conmovió del pequeño. Se acercó a él y le tendió su mano. –"Hola pequeño, ¿estás perdido? Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu mama"-.

El niño levantó su rostro y observó a la joven que le tendía su mano amigablemente. Recogió un poco su cuerpo y se negó.

-"Vamos, no seas tímido. Yo puedo llevarte con ella"- volvió a decir Elsa con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

El pequeño la miró de nuevo y extendió su mano lentamente para agarrar la de ella. Elsa se acercó más al niño. De repente la mano de él se transformó en una garra y agarró la mano de la joven con una fuerza sobrehumana. Elsa forcejeó para que la soltase pero el niño clavó sus garras en su mano, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Las facciones del niño cambiaron, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos. Elsa observó con horror como el engendro clavaba sus dientes en su mano y bebía su sangre. Esta simplemente lo pateó en el estómago zafándose de su agarre. Sacó su sable y enfrentó al vampiro. Le entristecía que un pobre niño tuviera que afrontar ese horrible destino. Tanto que no sabía cómo defenderse de él. Su memoria había sido borrada.

Estaba tan débil por sus heridas que no podía manejar muy bien la espada. El vampiro, con un movimiento rápido, logró arrebatarle el arma a la cazadora y la lanzó lejos de ella. Elsa cayó sobre el piso rendida. El vampiro sonrió victorioso y se acercó a reclamar su premio con los colmillos a simple vista. El vampiro, ya sobre la rubia, le arrancó el cinturón, despojándola de cualquier forma de defenderse. Elsa evitaba los colmillos del monstruo que trataba de encajarlos en su cuello. El monstruo en vez de eso, sacó sus garras y de un zarpazo logró rasgar la piel del hombro de la joven. Sonrió contento al ver a su presa acorralada. Elsa trató de usar sus poderes de hielo pero el vampiro colocó sus brazos sobre su cabeza incapaz de lanzar un mísero rayo congelado.

Elsa sintió que era su fin, iba a morir en las garras de un vampiro. ¿Que irónico no? Ya no podría ver a sus compañeros cazadores o ver a su querida hermana menor. Nunca más. Ese es un tiempo muy largo. Elsa respiró agitada cuando sintió los filosos colmillos del vampiro encajándose en su piel. Había presenciado la alimentación de un vampiro, su hermana había bebido de su sangre antes pero nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía ahora. Pidió auxilio varias veces, implorando que alguien la lograra escuchar y detener a ese sucio monstruo que la tenía cautiva. Un dolor agudo recorría toda su espina dorsal, y sentía su sangre arder por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente se sintió cada vez más y más débil. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a descender. Su respiración se fue tornando cada vez más brusca y repetida. Sentía que eran los últimos momentos de vida que tenía. Cerró los ojos y esperó morir….

Sin embargo un sonido metálico y un grito ahogado de dolor le hicieron recobrar fuerzas. Ya no sentía los colmillos de la criatura insertados en su cuello. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el vampiro siendo atravesado en el corazón por tres puntas de metal. Emitía gritos y se movía desesperado tratando de escapar. El hombre que sostenía el mango del tridente agarró mi cinturón y tomó mi daga de metal anti-vampiros para rajarle la garganta al niño vampiro, quien desapareció entre un gruñido de agonía, volviéndose un nube de polvo.

Sangre color negro estaba esparcida por todo el piso y en el cuerpo de Elsa, que se combinaba con el color carmesí de la suya en su ropa. El hombre tiró el tridente al piso y se acercó a la joven herida. La cazadora no resistió más y se desmayó. No sin antes ver el cabello rubio del joven desconocido…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hans buscaba desesperado a su joven aprendiz sin lograr su objetivo. Preguntaba por todas partes, a sus compañeros, a la gente que pasaba pero nada. Seguía sin encontrarla. Varios cazadores lo interceptaron diciendo que tendrían una reunión acerca de lo sucedido. Hans no podía faltar a esa reunión, no importara cuan preocupado este por Elsa.

Siguió a sus compañeros hasta una la cabaña principal de los cazadores que usaban como lugar de reuniones, planeamiento de ataques, formas de defensa frente a los vampiros, etc. Hans entró al lugar frente a las miradas de sus compañeros que hicieron honores ante el más fuerte y valiente de todos. El pelirrojo se mostró serio por fuera aunque por dentro gritaba por saber dónde se encontraba su compañera. El más anciano de todos hizo callar a todos los presentes, que susurraban acerca de lo sucedido, y se dispuso a hablar:

-"Escúchenme, fieles y valientes guerreros. Este día ha ocurrido una tragedia terrible. Un vampiro se ha infiltrado en el reino y desató una catástrofe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, avivando el terror entre los pueblerinos. Nosotros como cazadores debemos averiguar la identidad de este vampiro y asesinarlo lo más rápido posible, si no queremos que ocurra otra tragedia como esta…"-.

-"Pero, mi señor este vampiro no es normal. Se han presentado ataques antes pero ninguno con la tal magnitud como el de hoy"- declaró un joven soldado asustado.

-"Es cierto, mucho de los cadáveres estaban despellejados y otros desmembrados en partes. Inclusive algunos habían sido abiertos como ganado y no poseían corazón"- dijo otro revisando su ábaco.

Los superiores se miraron entre ellos y se dieron cuenta del verdadero problema. Muchos de los cazadores temían enfrentarse a una bestia tan sanguinaria como esta. El anciano sabio decretó:

-"Puede ser que este vampiro sea un anormal. Un vampiro recién transformado sediento de sangre y con ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino pero debemos acabar con él antes de que sea la luna de sangre, o nos tenemos que despedir de todo lo que amamos. Un vampiro violento como este puede acabar con toda la población de Arendelle en una luna de sangre. Debemos proteger a nuestros hermanos. A nuestra sangre. No podemos dejar que este demonio termine con nosotros así nomas. Debemos mostrarle que nosotros tal vez no seamos tan fuertes como ellos pero aun así tenemos fe. ¡Mataremos a cualquier vampiro que se digne a aparecer en Arendelle! ¡¿Quedó claro?!"- gritó el anciano cazador.

-"¡SIIIIII!"- gritaron todos los cazadores al unísono.

Hans observaba desde un rincón a sus compañeros con los nervios de punta, aparentando estar sereno y calmado. El anciano hizo una seña para que se acercase y le susurró al oído –"No permitas que ningún vampiro ingrese a Arendelle"-. Hans afirmó moviendo la cabeza y se alejó del hombre.

-"Muy bien pueden volver a sus lugares, cazadores ¡Doy por terminada esta reunión!"- gritó el anciano mientras todos salían de esa caña y volvían a sus lugares designados de vigilancia.

A penas el anciano pronunció esas palabras, Hans salió corriendo del lugar a seguir buscando a Elsa. Gritó su nombre repetidamente pero no hubo respuesta. Luego dirigió su mirada a un grupo de cazadores que se hallaban amontonados sobre algo. Hans predijo que algo andaba mal y corrió hacia allá. Hizo a un lado a sus compañeros para encontrar a un joven campesino con Elsa malherida en sus brazos. Enseguida posó su visión en los dos orificios ensangrentados presentes en su cuello. Hans actuó por instinto y colocó su espada en la garganta del joven. -¡¿Qué le hiciste a Elsa, monstruo?!"-.

El rubio miró confundido al jefe. –"¡Y-yo no le he hecho nada! ¡No soy un vampiro! La salvé de uno. Este le estaba succionando la sangre y yo lo maté. Luego la traje aquí pensando que ustedes podrían ayudarme"-.

Hans abrió los ojos sorprendido. –"¡Para que pueda creerte tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos! ¡Deja a la joven en el suelo y párate al frente de mí!"- ordenó.

-"¡Tienen que ayudarla! ¡Se está muriendo!"- gritó el joven.

Hans estaba tan cegado por el miedo y la angustia que no se había dado cuenta del verdadero problema. Guardó su espada, agarró a la joven de los brazos del rubio y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cabaña del doctor del reino.

El galeno se sorprendió ante el estado de Elsa y la internó rápidamente. Hans quedó afuera en duda, implorando que ella estuviera bien y se recuperaría de sus heridas.

El rubio se retiró del lugar al ver que todo lo tenían bajo control. Caminó por las calles del pueblo sin rumbo alguno pateando pequeñas rocas y guijarros sin razón. Sintió que alguien lo observaba desde los techos. Miró hacia arriba pero no había nada. Se alzó de hombros y se desvaneció entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras tanto Hans mordía sus uñas desesperado por el estado de Elsa. El médico salió por fin luego de unos minutos para darle la noticia al jefe de los cazadores. –"Ella estará bien, sus heridas están sanando rápido. Lo único es que ella necesita descansar ya que perdió una gran cantidad de sangre. No tiene de que preocuparse"-.

-"¿Puedo verla?"-.

-"Si claro, pase"-.

Hans siguió al doctor por la cabaña llena de enfermos y heridos, algunos de gravedad. Avanzaron hasta casi el final de los pasillos y entraron a una habitación donde estaba Elsa sobre una cama, con vendas por todo su cuerpo, durmiendo plácidamente. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y acarició su suave cabellera rubio platino. El doctor salió de la habitación para darles más privacidad, además necesitaba atender a más pacientes.

Elsa reaccionó ante el ligero toque de la mano de Hans y entreabrió los ojos. El cazador se emocionó al ver los bellos orbes azul hielo de Elsa y la abrazó. Elsa sintió un ligero calor subir por sus mejillas ante el acto de su maestro. –"Maestro, otra vez me está incomodando"-.

-"L-lo lamento de nuevo, es que de nuevo me hiciste preocupar"- se sonrojó el pelirrojo quedando casi del mismo tono que su cabellera. –"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"-.

Elsa se sentó en la cama con una mano en la cabeza. –"No lo recuerdo con exactitud. Lo único que logro recordar es que me resbalé de un techo y caí en un oscuro callejón. Luego escuche unos sollozos provenientes de un niño desconocido. Traté de ayudarlo pero resultó que él era un chupasangre. Me sentí débil. Creí que no podría enfrentarlo, señor. Fui una cobarde. Lo siento Hans, soy una vergüenza para los cazadores"- Elsa comenzó a llorar, ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

Hans sintió pena por Elsa, es la primera vez que ella confiesa su miedo a los vampiros. Acarició la espalda de la joven para tratar de calmarla. –"Tranquila, ya pasó. Lo importante es que estés bien"-.

-"Pero, un cazador no le debe de temer a los vampiros. Debe enfrentarlos con honor y sin miedo"-.

-"Eso no es cierto, todos los cazadores les temen a esas criaturas, yo incluyéndome. No tiene nada de malo el tener miedo. Lo que sí es malo es dejarte vencer por él. Debes vencer tus miedos con coraje y solo así saldrás adelante"-.

Elsa secó sus lágrimas ante las sabias palabras de su mentor y se enderezó para luego salir de la cama. –"¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Debes descansar!"- gritó Hans arrastrando a Elsa de nuevo a la cama.

-"Tengo que acabar con los vampiros ¡ahora!"-.

-"¡Elsa! Vencer tus miedos no significa ser imprudente. Estás demasiado débil para luchar. Lo mejor será que descanses hasta que te recuperes totalmente. Mañana podrás volver a tu rutina de vigilancia totalmente recuperada y sin problemas. Quédate en cama ¡Es una orden!"-.

Elsa se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de Hans. Ella bajó la cabeza y obedeció. Él salió de la habitación con carácter autoritario dejando a Elsa con la mirada perdida hacia las sabanas. Después se recostó y se quedó dormida.

Pasado un tiempo ella se despertó ante la luz de la luna, se levantó y caminó a la ventana. Agarró su cinturón de armas que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y se lo amarró a la cintura. Volteó a la puerta y observó que no haya nadie. Luego saltó por la ventana y se escabulló sin hacer ningún ruido que pueda alertar a sus compañeros. Saltó a los techos y se dirigió a las afueras del reino. Estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes de Hans pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la regañasen además se sentía con mucha energía.

Se recostó sobre las tejas polvorientas y respiró el olor a ciprés que causaba cosquilleos en su nariz. Colocó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y contempló el cielo estrellado. Estrellas de todos los tamaños se hacían presentes ante los ojos de Elsa. Cuando de repente una bella luz cruzó el cielo. La aurora boreal mostraba sus bellos y cautivantes colores dejando corto el brillo de las estrellas. El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso pero obviamente a Elsa no le molestada en absoluto.

Elsa suspiró y pensó en Anna. Su querida hermana, quería contarle acerca del infierno en el que vive Arendelle y de cómo reaccionó su población. Quería escucharla reír de nuevo. Quería ver sus profundos ojos aguamarina. Quería ver esa cálida sonrisa que le brindaba cada vez que la veía. Bueno a veces poseía sus largos caninos pero eso no le molestaba… ¿o sí?

Alzó su vista al bosque. Silencio absoluto… Elsa se entristeció de nuevo. Pensó en los malvados vampiros sedientos de sangre. ¿Y si Anna fue víctima de ellos? Pero si ella es una vampira. Una muy fuerte que digamos. Es absurdo.

Elsa volvió a mirar el cielo de colores y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no se fijó en la sombra que la observaba oculta entre los arboles…

**Tadaaaa**

**Chan chan chan**

**¿Que sucederá? ¿Quien será el monstruo que atemoriza Arendelle? ¿Podrá Elsa derrotarlo? (Parezco idiota xD)**

**Que tal eh? Les gusto o no? Dejen sus opiniones plasmados en sus reviews. (es lo que me hace seguir con mi historia) Si quieren que les saque de duda o quieren responder estas tres preguntas comenten. ¡Haganlo es gratis! xD No paro**

**Debo informarles que subire los capitulos de esta historia lentamente ya que son más largos y elaborados (segun yo xD) Me demoraré en actualizar pero no la abandonaré (¡NUNCA!) es para que no desesperen**

**Hasta la proxima ;)**

**Pos psdt: cuidense de los ojos rojos... jejeje**


	3. Regreso a la oscuridad

**Holaaa de nuevoo mis amigo vampiros. He vuelto y esta vez les traje el tercer capitulo de esta sangrienta historia. Me alegra que les haya parecida buena y eso me inspira para seguirla. Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y favs. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. **

**Lamento la demora. He tenido ligeros problemas con mi máquina y encima las fiestas, visitas, celebraciones bueno ya saben. Eso hizo que me retrasara un poquito con el hilo de la historia. Encima estoy en semana de evaluaciones, y estoy suuuupeeer ocupada estudiando. (Hoy tuve que dar contabilidad, materia que detesto con mi alma, y no fue bonito) x-x**

**Bueno basta de chachara, continuen con mi humilde fic**

**Capitulo #3: Regreso a la oscuridad**

El amanecer alumbraba todas las penumbras de la noche con su luz dorada, despertando a la joven de cabellos rubios platinados que estaba dormida sobre el tejado de una casa. Esta se desperezó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Miró hacia abajo y divisó que no había absolutamente nadie transitando por la plaza central. –"Que raro, siempre vienen los comerciantes a estas horas a vender sus productos, no hay nadie"- pensó Elsa mientras bajaba del techo de un salto y caminó por la plaza de color marrón. Los puestos de venta estaban armados pero no tenían productos ni estaban sus vendedores. Ningún niño correteaba por la calle jugando, ni los alegres campesinos se dedicaban a sus respectivos trabajos. No se oía ningún ruido, susurro ni nada, solo el aullar del viento que traía algo de nieve. Arendelle parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Las casas estaban cerradas con candados y llaves. No había huellas en la nieve. No había nadie. Ni siquiera los cazadores estaban presentes.

Elsa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de un callejón. Tomó su sable y mostró su larga hoja afilada para atacar a lo que sea que estaba escondido entre las sombras. Un joven alto de cabellera rubia se asomó cargando unas leñas. Elsa estaba tan aterrada que actuó por instinto y atacó al joven con su sable. Él logro esquivar el ataque para que no le impactara en la cabeza pero cortó sus leñas en dos de un solo golpe. El joven aterrado y molesto miró a Elsa que aun sostenía su sable amenazante. –"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- preguntó el rubio.

-"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, asqueroso monstruo de la oscuridad"-.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que estás hablando?!"-.

-"¡No te me pongas difícil, se lo que eres! ¡Eres un vampiro!"- siseó Elsa poniendo su espada más cerca de su rostro.

-"¡Estás loca cazadora! Soy un humano. No soy una de esas criaturas horribles. Si lo fuera te hubiera atacado"-.

-"Tú…. Un momento… lo que dices es verdad. Me hubieras atacado"- dijo bajando su espada. –"Lo lamento mucho, no quería…"

-"¿Así tratas a las personas que te salvan la vida? Vaya cazadora, te falta mucho que aprender"-.

-"¿Qué, de que hablas?"-.

-"Vaya, al parecer no recuerdas quien fue el que te salvó de las garras de ese vampiro que casi te mata. Yo lo hice. Yo lo convertí en polvo y te llevé donde tus compañeros para que curasen tus heridas"-.

Elsa meditó por un momento y recordó el rostro que logró ver antes de caer desmayada. Eran los mismos ojos y el mismo tono de cabello. Si, en la había salvado. –"De veras, lamento mucho el susto que te causé y muchas gracias por haberme salvado de la muerte"- dijo Elsa avergonzada guardando su espada.

El joven sonrió y posó su mano en el hombro de Elsa. –"No hay de que, no podía dejarte morir. Además si yo hubiera sido el que estaba en peligro, tú me hubieras salvado. ¿Cierto?"-.

Elsa movió la cabeza en afirmación. Luego observó los trozos de madera partidos por la mitad que cargaba el joven. –"Oye si quieres puedo ayudarte a conseguir más leña. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por recompensarte"-.

-"No necesito que me devuelvas el favor, lo hice de todo corazón"-.

-"Yo insisto"- dijo la joven caminando hacia el callejón. Él rió y siguió a la joven.

Caminaron hasta las afueras del pueblo, ya ingresando al bosque. El joven sacó su hacha y comenzó a talar un pino mediano.

-"Oye. ¿Sabes por qué no hay nadie caminando por las calles?"- preguntó Elsa al joven que se secaba el sudor con el revés de su manga.

-"Ah sí. Ellos están muy asustados por lo ocurrido hace unos días. Temen que el vampiro regrese y ser víctimas de él. Los comprendo, ese monstruo era anormal. Generalmente ellos dejan uno o dos cadáveres sin sangre pero este mató a más de veinte personas y los despojó de su piel y entrañas"-.

Elsa tembló al pensar en ese monstruo. –"Por favor, ya no digas más. No quiero recordarlo"-.

-"Lo siento… oye. Oye no me he presentado de manera correcta. Yo soy Kristoff ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó el joven lanzando las leñas a la nieve.

-"Mi nombre es Elsa"- respondió agarrando los trozos de madera y apilándolos uno sobre otros.

-"Muy bien Elsa"- dijo agarrando su hacha y un poco de leña. –"Vamos, tráela por aquí"- caminó en frente de ella dirigiéndola a su casa.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña casi saliendo de Arendelle. Kristoff abrió la puerta de una patada y depositó la leña al lado de la chimenea de piedra. Le indicó a Elsa que también las dejara ahí y la invitó a quedarse en su casa ya que hacía algo de frío.

-"Lo siento Kristoff, no puedo aceptarlo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Mis superiores de seguro me están buscando para designarme un puesto de vigilancia. No quiero meterme en más proble…"

-"La herida de tu cuello es muy profunda. De seguro el vampiro clavó sus colmillos en tu piel sin piedad"- dijo Kristoff interrumpiendo a la joven. Se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la pared.

Elsa se incomodó ante la acción del chico. Kristoff sintió las dos marcas de la perforación. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos. La mirada café se encontró con las asustadas azul de Elsa. Elsa al sentir su mano en su cuello, empujó al joven quien retrocedió un poco y salió de la cabaña corriendo para alejarse de él. Kristoff se quedó pensativo ante lo que acababa de ver y sentir. Apretó los dientes y su puño y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. –"Esto es muy malo. Ahora puedo entender parte de lo ocurrido"-. Luego salió de la cabaña y miró a Elsa huyendo de él –"Corres un gran peligro, Elsa. Me encargaré de averiguar lo que es por tu bienestar y la de Arendelle"- dicho esto corrió al bosque hasta perderse en el follaje….

Elsa corría con todas sus fuerzas por alejarse de ese loco y se chocó con alguien, cayendo a la nieve. Elsa se levantó adolorida y vio al joven pelirrojo ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantase. Elsa sacudió la nieve de encima y se disculpó frente a su jefe. Hans rió y la dirigió a la cabaña de ancianos cazadores para que le designaran el puesto que ella ocuparía esta noche.

Sus superiores la designaron a explorar la zona norte con un grupo de diez cazadores novatos. Tenía que enseñarles lo básico mientras protegía el reino. Dos labores a la vez no era tarea fácil. Elsa suspiró molesta pero no podía negarse a las órdenes de los ancianos sabios. Su vigilancia estaba designada para las 9:30 pm hasta las 12:30 am, para luego irse a saltar por los techos como acostumbraba.

Salió de la cabaña decepcionada para encontrarse con Hans de nuevo. –"Y bien… ¿Que te designaron?"-.

-"Debo explorar la zona norte y al mismo tiempo debo enseñarles a un grupo de novatos lo básico para pelear y escapar si se encuentran con un vampiro"-.

-"Vaya, hoy no te han dado una tarea fácil Elsa"-.

-"Lo sé, pero no es muy tarde. Es desde las 9:30 pm a las 12:30 am, podré estar libre después de ese tiempo"- sonrió.

-"Tienes suerte en esa parte, a mí me tocó vigilar la zona de la plaza desde las 6:00 pm hasta las 5:30 am. No podré dormir tranquilo."-.

-"Esa parte te ha tocado algo fea. Bueno voy a patrullar la zona. Hasta luego"- dicho esto la cazadora saltó a los techos y se alejó de allí. Siguió y siguió hasta llegar a divisar el enorme castillo a lo lejos.

Bajó y caminó por la estrecha ruta que llevaba a su antiguo hogar. Se acercó más y más a las grandes puertas del castillo. Los duros recuerdos invadieron su mente. El castillo estaba totalmente reconstruido después del incendio años atrás, sin embargo había señas de la presencia del fuego en las paredes. De repente, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ululares de los cuernos de cazadores. Elsa retrocedió al escuchar el llamado de su deber. Saltó a los techos y desenvainó su espada mientras su rostro se volvía frío como el hielo.

Llegó hasta la parte más humilde del reino para encontrar una macabra escena de nuevo. Los cazadores estaban alrededor de un cuerpo de una joven mutilada y torturada. Su cuerpo presentaba rasguñaduras y mordidas. También poseía marcas plasmadas en su piel de latigazos y quemaduras. Esta joven mugrienta y pobre no era del pueblo. Nadie la conocía.

Hans llegó a la escena e inspeccionó el cadáver. No encontró ningún rastro de sangre alrededor y confirmaron que su sangre había sido drenada de su cuerpo en su totalidad. Movió su cabello y observó que en su yugular había una laceración profunda y dos pequeños agujeros.

Rostros de angustia se presentaron en la cara de sus colegas al escuchar la noticia. Elsa se mostraba indiferente por fuera pero por dentro, el temor la consumía. Otra víctima más de los vampiros…

Hans se acercó a Elsa y le pidió que se alejara. Elsa le respondió molesta que ya no le temía a los vampiros y que ya no le importara. Creía que Hans siempre la trataba como una niña inocente incapaz de defenderse. Ella estaba cansada de estos pensamientos. Esta noche, durante su patrulla, le demostraría al pelirrojo que ella era capaz de ser independiente y luchar sin miedo en contra de esas bestias sedientas de sangre.

La tarde pasó rápido entre investigación e investigación. Los cazadores buscaron información acerca de la joven asesinada. Un hombre viejo declaró que ella era su hija, solo que había desaparecido del reino luego de que saliera de paseo con su pareja hace más de cinco años atrás. El hombre había sido encontrado tres días luego de la desaparición entre la nieve de las afueras del pueblo, pero ni rastros de la joven. El anciano recogió el cadáver de su amada hija que fue encontrada de la peor manera posible y lloró desconsoladamente al ver las marcas de tortura que poseía. Gritaba adolorido "¿Quién fue el monstruo que asesinó de manera tan brutal a mi preciada hija?". Todos lo observaban con infinita pena, especialmente aquella joven rubia platina que guardaba de nuevo su espada. El terror plasmado en sus ojos ante los desgarradores gritos de dolor le trituraba el alma. Se retiró de la escena a contemplar el paso de la noche arriba en los techos. Consideraba un verdadero tiempo de relajación recostarse sobre los tejados de las casas de Arendelle a contemplar las maravillas que el cielo y la naturaleza le daba.

Esperó ansiosa a que cayera la noche y corrió a los establos a ensillar a su nuevo caballo luego de que Blizzard escapara. Usaría el caballo de Hans, Sitron, para aventurarse junto a ese grupo de novatos.

Tomó al animal por las riendas y lo condujo hasta la entrada del bosque. Allí la esperaban el grupo de inexpertos a caballo, listos para su lección. Elsa suspiró y acarició las orejas de Sitron. Acto seguido, subió a su lomo y se puso a la cabeza del grupo.

El grupo, conformado por tres hombres y una mujer, la observaban confundidos al ver que ella no decía ninguna palabra. La mujer, quien era la más osada de todos, le preguntó. –"Disculpe. Bueno, ehh, ¿No nos dará nuestra lección para mejorar?"-.

Elsa ni se limitó a observar el rostro de la muchacha. –"Lección uno. Trata de hacer el mínimo ruido cuando sales a cazar vampiros"-. Siguió cabalgando actuando de manera pedante frente a los novatos. Ellos se miraron confundidos ante su respuesta y la siguieron.

-"¿Nos enseñará a manipular las armas tan bien como lo hace usted?"- preguntó un joven rubio algo tímido.

-"Lección dos. Siempre actúa y planifica lo que harás antes de atacar. Un movimiento en falso y estás muerto"- declaró Elsa de manera firme.

Los jóvenes comprendieron este extraño juego de pregunta-respuesta que su mentora tenía planificado. Siguieron preguntando y Elsa cambió su actitud fría a una tranquila y amable. Los novatos se dieron cuenta que ella no era lo que todos pensaban que era. Elsa respondía las preguntas, aunque fueras tontas, que los novatos le hacían.

Entre dudas y consejos, un chistoso le preguntó a Elsa la pregunta del millón. –"Disculpe, maestra. ¿Usted sale con alguien?-. Elsa se ruborizó tanto que su cara parecía un tomate. La muchacha golpeó en el hombro al chistoso y dijo. –"No le haga caso maestra. A veces él es un idiota"-.

Elsa rió y le respondió. –"Si, te comprendo. Me alegra no ser la única mujer en este trabajo"-.

-"Muy pocas mujeres se arriesgan a este trabajo duro. Por mi parte, prefiero estar aquí que trabajar en los campos o cuidando ganado"-.

Elsa se sentía muy a gusto con la joven. Estaba cansada de estar rodeada de hombres. Muy pocas mujeres se postulaban a ser cazadoras. Así que estaba feliz de tener a una compañera.

De repente las risas se detuvieron luego de que Elsa lo ordenara. Había algo extraño en el ambiente. El bosque estaba en absoluto silencio. Algo andaba mal.

Sitron se detuvo y Elsa se mantuvo atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento a su alrededor. Un novato trató de sacar su espada pero Elsa se lo impidió. Dijo que aún no era ni el momento para atacar o para escapar. De repente dos sombras cruzaron las ramas de los pinos casi en silencio. Elsa apretó los dientes y colocó su mano en el mango de su sable. Los caballos se mostraban inquietos, bufaban y movían sus orejas asustados. De repente dos tenues luces de color rojo divisaron entre los arbustos. Un vampiro apareció de entre las sombras con sus brillantes ojos carmesí y sus afilados colmillos.

Los novatos estaban asustados ante la aparición de un chupasangre en su primera salida al bosque. El monstruo miraba fijamente a Elsa que le devolvía una mirada cruel y fría. Los novatos se mostraban desesperados ante la competencia de miradas entre su maestra y el monstruo. Ella podría atravesarlo con su espada y eso era todo. Sin embargo, Elsa sabía que eso era lo relativo a firmar su condena de muerte.

El novato que le hizo la pregunta incómoda a Elsa desenvainó su espada y ordenó a su caballo a avanzar. Pese a las advertencias de la rubia, el joven atravesó su espada por el cuerpo del monstruo, quien emitió un grito ensordecedor de dolor. Enseguida se trasformó en polvo dejando una mancha negra sobre la nieve. El joven miró triunfante a sus compañeros pero su mirada cambió al ver el rostro de su mentora asustado. De repente, alaridos comenzaron a esparcirse entre las copas de los árboles. No eran dos o tres, eran como más de diez que se hallaban próximos a ellos.

Elsa dio media vuelta y ordenó la retirada a sus camaradas. Sin embargo, la joven novata gritó con horror que hizo que se le pararan los pelos de punta a Elsa. Giró y vio a un vampiro sobre el cuerpo inerte del joven chistoso alrededor de un charco de sangre. Su garganta desgarrada y arañazos en su cuerpo. El vampiro volteó y mostró sus caninos manchados en carmesí.

Sitron se encabritó y Elsa maniobró para no caerse del animal. El animal huyó desbocado. El caballo logró alejarse de ese lugar plagado de vampiros. Elsa no podía impedírselo. Deseaba ayudar a sus compañeros pero la única manera de escapar de un vampiro era sobre el lomo de un caballo. La culpa la consumía y tomó una de las ramas que pasaban sobre su cabeza. Logró saltar del animal sin causarse ningún rasguño. Observó al caballo que se alejaba entre una ráfaga de viento. Acto seguido, desenvainó su sable y corrió en busca de sus compañeros.

Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con ningún vampiro en el camino. Al llegar vio otra escena salida de una película de terror. Tres de sus aprendices estaban tirados sobre la nieve, sangre desparramada en el piso congelado e inclusive había un cuerpo abierto transversalmente con todas sus entrañas al aire.

La rubia trataba de no vomitar ante la masacre. Escuchó un grito femenino no muy lejos de allí y corrió en busca de su recién conocida amiga. La joven cubierta de sangre trataba de defenderse de tres vampiros que la tenían acorralada contra una roca. En la nieve estaba tendido el cuerpo del otro hombre el que era más amigable, en un mar de sangre. Los monstruos gruñían y mostraban sus resplandecientes colmillos a la joven muy débil y sin experiencias en situaciones así. Elsa no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a atacar a los vampiros sin piedad. Su sable resplandecía contra la nieve y escarcha de su cuerpo. Esquivaba con agilidad felina, los ataques de los monstruos. Sin embargo uno de estos logró arrebatarle su preciada arma. Elsa se paró al lado de la joven traumatizada. Ella miró su rostro horrorizado y le dirigió una sonrisa de "no te preocupes" para que se calmase.

El viento comenzó a rugir. Las ramas de los pinos cubiertos de nieve y escarcha se agitaban con fuerza ante la tormenta de nieve que estaba a punto de ocurrir en ese mismo instante. La ráfaga comenzó a girar alrededor del cuerpo de Elsa alzándola unos centímetros del suelo. Los vampiros se dieron cuenta que ella era más poderosa de lo que aparentaba. De sus manos salían destellos azules e hizo con un movimiento aparecer del suelo gigantes carámbanos puntiagudos que se clavaron en el cuerpo de los vampiros. Gritaban de dolor y el hielo se teñía de color negro. Lentamente sus cuerpos se tornaban hielo puro, una muerte dolorosa para ellos hasta convertirlos en fragmentos de hielo que luego serían arrastrados por la nieve y el viento.

Elsa estaba agotada luego de usar sus poderes. Su compañera estaba pasmada ante los verdaderos poderes de su maestra y la miró con asombro. –"Como puede hacer eso. ¡Es increíble!"-gritó la novata juntando sus manos y dando saltitos de alegría.

Elsa sonrió ante la actitud infantil de la joven. –"Nací con estos poderes. No divulgues este secreto. Solo los uso en casos extremos como estos"- dijo recogiendo su sable y limpiándolo. –"Prefiero el uso de la espada, el método tradicional"-.

El hombre tirado en la nieve gimió de dolor y la joven corrió a atender sus heridas. –"Tenemos que salvarlo"- imploró entre lágrimas. –"Es mi mejor amigo"-.

Elsa la miró decidida y pasó el brazo del chico sobre su hombro. –"Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a Arendelle ¡Rápido!"-.

La novata obedeció a su maestra y lo cargaron arrastrando rápidamente de vuelta al reino. La sangre emanaba del cuerpo y temían que más vampiros la olieran y las siguieran.

Caminaron un largo trecho por el bosque oscuro hasta lograr ver las antorchas del reino que las iluminaban. Varios hombres se acercaron corriendo ante su presencia y cargaron al herido para que lo atendiera un médico. Los cazadores comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor de Elsa, atropellando con sus preguntas de lo sucedido. Elsa trataba de hablar pero tanto era el bullicio que se armó que no podía concentrarse en esa cacofonía. Un "¡Silencio!" mandó a todos a callar. Un silencio sepulcral seguido de los retumbantes pasos de unas botas de cuero. El jefe de los cazadores apareció entre la multitud molesto y autoritario. Les ordenó que se comportaran, mostrando un poco de disciplina y silencio. Luego le concedió la palabra a Elsa. Esta contó lo sucedido a todos los presentes. Todos la miraban asombrados y horrorizados. Varios comentarios emanaron de las bocas de los aldeanos.

"Esto no es posible, otras víctimas de los vampiros. A este ritmo moriremos todos en Arendelle".

"Ese vampiro puede ser cualquiera de nosotros. Puede que incluso viva aquí en Arendelle, mezclado entre la multitud disfrazado de un humilde artesano, panadero, o campesino, esperando a que caiga la noche para satisfacer su sed".

"El consejo de cazadores debería aumentar las vigilancias. Los cazadores son unos inútiles. Solo se sientan a contemplar las matanzas que ocurren".

Este último comentario llegó a parar a los oídos de Elsa. Ella se molestó y se acercó a ese par de hombre que despotricaban a los cazadores y su mal trabajo. Hans la tomó por el brazo e hizo un gesto de negación para que se calmara. Ella suspiró y soltó su agarre. Solo les dirigió una mirada fría y cortante que dejó paralizados al par de hombres.

Elsa se alejó del lugar y se dirigió a las cabañas donde atendían a los heridos y enfermos. Afuera de una cabaña apartada, estaba la joven novata con un vendaje en su brazo, caminando de un lado a otro mordiéndose la punta de sus dedos. Sonrió cuando vio a Elsa acercarse y corrió a agradecerle por salvarla. Elsa le preguntó por el estado de su amigo.

-"Él se encuentra bien. El doctor me dijo que tuvo suerte en estar vivo ya que sus heridas son graves. Pensé en que si nosotras no lo hubiésemos llevado de vuelta aquí a Arendelle a que lo atendieran, posiblemente él pudo haber muerto. Sin embargo el está bien y se recuperará más pronto de lo que se imagina"- dijo feliz. –"Me alegra de que a usted se le haya ocurrido esa idea. Yo estaba tan asustada que no podía pensar con claridad. Gracias maestra"-.

-"Deja de decirme maestra. Suena demasiado formal. Llámame simplemente Elsa"- respondió la rubia sonriéndole a su nueva amiga.

-"Pero usted es mi superior. Así me han enseñado a tratar a mis superiores"-.

-"Si lo sé. Que esto quede entre nosotras. Frente a los demás podrás decirme maestra. Frente a mí llámame nomás por mi nombre ¿quedó claro?"-.

-"Si maes… perdón Elsa"- corrigió la joven.

Elsa rió y miró con ternura a la chica. Ella por lo menos era tres o cuatro años menor. Su cabello corto castaño caía sobre sus hombros con delicadeza. Su tez morena contrarrestaba con el sol pero lo más impactante era el extraño color de sus ojos. Eran de un bello color azul violáceo. Parecían dos amatistas en vez de ojos.

A pesar de su apariencia diferente, ella le recordaba mucho a Anna…

-"Bueno, ya conoces mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"-.

-"Ahh lo siento. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Carly. Tengo dieciséis años"-.

Elsa se sorprendió al conocer la edad de la chica. –"Eres muy joven. ¿Por qué te enlistaste en los cazadores a tan corta edad?"-.

-"Para vengarme de lo que le hicieron a mi familia y a mi pueblo"- respondió firme y decidida. –"Además, muchos comentan que tu comenzaste tu entrenamiento como cazadora sin descanso a esta misma edad. Quisiera tener el coraje y la valentía que tu tuviste en todo este tiempo"-.

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras motivadoras de Carly. –"Gracias por tus palabras, pero aún así creo que nadie debería sufrir el mismo destino que yo"-.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Si eres genial!"-.

-"No, no lo soy. Me uní a los cazadores ya que estaba cegada por el dolor que dejaron los vampiros en mi vida. Me arrebataron todo lo que yo en serio amaba. Sin embargo, la angustia y dolor que vez en los ojos de los cazadores al ser asesinados por estos monstruos es espantoso. Aun no puedo creer que vi a decenas de mis compañeros siendo torturados por ellos sin evitarlo. No deseo que nadie sufra al ver a otros sufrir. Muchos cazadores han caído en la locura por esto. Perdí incontables amigos, camaradas y compañeros. Por eso ya no quiero que nadie se una a este trabajo. Quiero que todo este mar de sangre se acabe. Que estas murallas invisibles se derrumben para así ser libres y vivir sin temor"-.

Carly quedó en silencio observando el rostro de su maestra. Luego bajó el rostro y dijo: -"Yo no conozco las sensaciones que tú has vivido. Pero… deseo acabar con todos esos monstruos luego de que mataran a sangre fría a mi familia. Yo era huérfana, una niña sin nada que comer ni en donde dormir. Mis padres biológicos me abandonaron en el bosque cuando era pequeña. Desconozco sus razones. Una familia de leñadores me acogió en su hogar escondido en las montañas. Me criaron como su hija durante varios años junto a Peter. Él es el joven que salvamos. Él también se unió por la misma razón. Lo considero mi hermano aunque no estemos conectados por sangre. Crecí en esa humilde cabaña junta todo el amor que ellos supieron darle a una pobre niña huérfana. Sin embargo una noche los vampiros invadieron la casa cuando todos dormían. Yo desperté al oír el grito de mi madre. Corrí a su habitación y la vi tendida en el suelo con su piel desgarrada y con una criatura infernal sobre ella. Me vio con sus ojos rojos y me atacó. Mi papá lo alejó de mí luego de que dejara en mi piel las marcas de sus garras. Luchó contra el monstruo, armado solo con un cuchillo de cocina. Logro aturdirlo y lo encerró en la habitación. Me arrastró a mí y a Peter fuera de la cabaña. Justo antes de que el saliera, una vampiresa que emergió de las sombras lo tomó por el cuello para clavarle sus colmillos en el cuello. El trató de luchar pero ella clavaba sus garras alrededor de su cuerpo. Lentamente el dejó de moverse perdiendo fuerzas. Logró indicarnos a que huyéramos. Peter asustado agarró un cerillo y le prendió fuego a la cabaña entre los gritos de los monstruos. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró de ese lugar. Huimos hasta llegar aquí a Arendelle donde nos establecimos y continuamos nuestra vida. Al final, ambos tomamos esta decisión para vengar la muerte de nuestros padres"-.

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la morena. Luego abrazó a Elsa y lloró desconsoladamente en su hombro. Elsa estaba petrificada. La historia del pasado de Carly era trágica. Abrumada por sus pensamientos, una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo y rodó por su mejilla dejando un tramo húmedo. Pensó en sus padres, dulces personas que la llenaron de amor en su vida. Pensó en el incendio, el momento en que su vida dio un vuelco brusco, llevándose a sus padres y dejándola sola. Pero en especial, recordó esa noche en que su querida hermana menor fue raptada por ese vampiro. La noche que le dio inicio a todo…

Cuando Carly dejó de llorar, Elsa le brindó una tierna sonrisa y le dijo que la apoyaría siempre en todo. Luego se levantó y la dejó sola. Elsa buscó soledad en los tejados de las casas de Arendelle. Necesitaba desahogarse de sus recuerdos y soltar todas las lágrimas que retenía frente a su trabajo. Avanzó hasta el lugar más desolado del reino para sentarse sobre el techo y llorar.

Decenas de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Elsa. El pasado de Carly la había hecho recordar su propio pasado.

El dolor rondaba por su cabeza. Abrazó sus rodillas y las puso contra su pecho. Lagrimas caían sobre las tejas rojas polvorientas. Sintió a una presencia cerca pero la ignoró deseaba que se alejara. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y escuchó una voz…

-"Elsa, ¿Por qué lloras?"- dijo la voz preocupada.

-"Déjame en paz. No quiero hablar ni estar con nadie ahora"-.

-"Esta bien si quieres me voy. Solo quería saber cómo estaba mi hermana mayor"-.

Elsa al oír esas palabras volteó y divisó a su querida hermana que la miraba tiernamente. Se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza a Anna. Comenzó a sollozar en su hombro mientras la pelirroja acariciaba la espalda de Elsa tratando de tranquilizarla.

-"Anna, creí que te había perdido de nuevo. ¿Por qué no venías?"-.

-"Tenía complicaciones con el clan. Bueno ya sabes, cosas de vampiros ¿no?"-.

-"Pero pudiste haberme avisado. Me preocupe mucho por ti"- refunfuño molesta la rubia.

-"Tranquila, traté de avisarte pero los guardias y cazadores estaban por todas partes. Era casi imposible ingresar o acercarme a Arendelle"-.

-"Si respecto a eso. Es que han aumentado la seguridad contra vampiros luego de las masacres ocurridas hace poco"-.

-"¡¿Masacres?! ¿De qué masacres hablas?"-.

-"Hace poco ocurrieron varios brutales asesinatos en el reino. Creo que con el que ocurrió hoy van como 15 personas. Se cree que el causante es un vampiro descontrolado y sediento"- Elsa comenzó a describirle con exactitud las escenas que ella vio de los cadáveres. –"Por si acaso ¿tienes idea de quien podría ser?"-.

-"No. Te aseguro que ninguno de los vampiros de mi clan lo es. Nosotros solo nos abastecemos con sangre animal. Mucho peor con la manera sanguinaria de matar de este vampiro. Pero ahora que lo pienso, hace poco sentí la presencia de vampiros desconocidos acercándose a mis tierras. Los busqué junto con mis compañeros pero estos ya habían desaparecido hacia la montaña del norte"-.

-"Comprendo, gracias por la información. Será útil para los registros de este extraño vampiro. Si tienes alguna otra pista, házmela saber ¿sí?"-.

-"Ok, no te preocupes"-.

-"Así que. Ahora solo te abasteces con sangre animal. ¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión?"-.

-"Estoy cansada de dañar mi reputación, quiero cambiar. Quiero que todo esto acabe. Por eso me rehúso a herir a otro humano"-.

-"Pero de seguro no es lo mismo que beber sangre humana. ¿Cierto?"-.

-"Para serte sincera. No lo es. Es lo equivalente a que un humano solo comiera tofu. Calma su hambre pero no es tan deliciosa como la sangre humana"-.

Elsa miró a su hermana y sintió algo de pena por ella. –"Si quieres, puedes beber de mi sangre sin compromiso"- logró decir con mucho miedo y tensión apartando su trenza de su hombro para dejar a la vista de la vampira su cuello.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la declaración de Elsa. Inmediatamente sus irises azules cambiaron a un color rojo sangre. Anna sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales. –"No te preocupes, está bien. Vine cazando un ciervo y me siento satisfecha. De igual manera gracias"-.

-"Anna, insisto. Confío en que no me harás mucho daño y quiero que te sientas bien"-.

-"De nuevo, gracias Elsa pero no la necesito. No quiero volver a ser un animal sediento de sangre humana"- dijo y vio a su alrededor. –"Bueno será mejor que me vaya, debo volver a mi clan. Además hay cazadores armados cerca y no quiero meterme o meterte en líos"-.

-"¿Vendrás mañana?"-.

-"Si creo que sí. No te preocupes por mí. Recuerda que soy un vampiro"- dijo la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa, mostrando sus largos caninos.

Anna caminó hasta el filo del techo y miró hacia atrás a su hermana. Sus ojos se volvieron a tornar rojos y de un salto desapareció entre las sombras.

Elsa sonrió y se recostó en el techo a contemplar el firmamento. Su hermana estaba de vuelta y su angustia se había desvanecido….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una sombra cruzó por el bosque a velocidad sobrehumana, se detuvo junto al tronco de un gran pino. Jadeaba y se tomaba del cuello con desesperación. La sed la estaba descontrolando de nuevo. El dolor que sentía era infinito y causaba que su cuerpo se retorciera. Abrió la boca y sus colmillos se alargaron más de lo normal. Su garganta quemaba como si le clavaban un hierro al rojo vivo. El olor de la piel de Elsa la descontrolaba. El sonido de su sangre correr por sus venas y sus latidos lentos y pausados hacían que Anna, cada vez que la veía, deseara más la sangre de su hermana.

Abatida por el dolor, cayó sobre la nieve débil e indefensa mientras un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa de colmillos afilados la observaba desde lo más alto de las ramas de los árboles….

**Tadaaaaaa **

**Ok acepto aplausos, insultos, tomatazos, patadas xD okno.**

**Ahora mi parte favorita A RESPONDER REVIEW! *w***

**rosalinda1601: puede que tu sospecha sea mentira o cierta, lo veremos con los futuros caps (si te lo digo hago spoiler xD)**

**aledartz: Me alegro que te gustara y no te preocupes habrá más mordidas como esas *_* **

** : te respondi por interno pero creo que este capitulo te saca de dudas **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Hola de nuevo loquita. Me alegro que te guste el fic.**

**F: Te juro que te agradezco millon! Lei el creepypasta y debo decirlo es extremadamente sangriento y eso me inspiro mucho más a escribir escenas sangrientas (gore) como las que sale ahí. Tambien vi el video en youtube y no dormí por dos noche al recordar los cuerpos despedazados y la sangre chorreada en las paredes. En el futuro pienso en poner un capitulo solo gore con escenas parecidas o no se. Estas escenas me inspiraron a escribir mas de este fanfic. Gracias de corazón.**

**Ok eso es todo por esta vez. Gracias por su apoyo y espero muchos reviews. **

**Saludos ;)**


	4. Deseos

**Hola mis queridos fanfictioners! Aqui la loba de nuevooo.**

**Les he traído el capitulo #4 de esta historia de vampiross. Este cap creo que será el único que no contiene mucho gore. (Que mal XC) Bueno este cap es totalmente romántico. A pedido de muchas he decidido hacer esta historia *redoble de tambores* ¡HELSA!**

**Por que tomé esta desición. Bueno es que yo se que en la peli Hans y malvado y todo pero en mi fic con su trama y todo creo que quedarían muy bien juntos. Pero igual esto no dañara el gore en los siguiente caps (ni loca quito el gore xD) pero me da pena que Elsa se quede solita. **

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen (si lo hiciera ya hubiera hecho harto gore xD) tampoco las canciones de Trading Yesterday**

**Gracias a todos lo que me apoyan. Si no tuviera su apoyo chicos yo ya hubiera dejado esta historia hace rato :')**

**Esta bien aqui les va. **

**Capitulo# 4: Deseos**

Anna jadeaba desesperada, agarrando el tronco del árbol casi sin fuerzas. El dolor que sentía en su pecho, como si le clavaran una daga directo en el corazón, la hacía producir un gemido. Trató de gritar de dolor pero solo un sonido sordo emanó de sus cuerdas vocales. Su garganta estaba seca y sus colmillos al aire. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Ese dolor la estaba matando poco a poco.

Su corazón latía con desesperación, el monstruo dentro de ella se estaba despertando de su sueño. Anna colocó sus manos contra su pecho gimiendo de dolor. Alzó su brazo y con sus uñas rasgó la dura corteza del árbol, dejando cinco rastros grabados en ella. Su fuerza había aumentado. Anna observó con horror las marcas y luego su mano. La punta de sus dedos estaba destrozada y manchada con sangre. Sus uñas estaban gastadas y sangrantes. Sin embargo, ella no sentía ningún signo de dolor en su mano. Solo sentía ese deseo de beber sangre humana. La sed era tan intensa que había impedido que otros dolores y heridas que su cuerpo recibiera fueran inmunes.

Anna continuó observando el líquido rojo de su carne desgarrada. En menos de un minuto, esta se fue reparando, la piel se volvió a unir y la sangre desapareció enseguida. Se sorprendió ante su rápida regeneración. Su mano estaba totalmente normal y sana.

De repente la sed volvió a oprimir su pecho y a quemarle la garganta. Sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo oscuro, otro símbolo que caracteriza a los vampiros altamente peligrosos con sed de sangre a punto de desbordarse.

Una imagen se presentó en su cabeza, era la de Elsa ofreciéndole su mano con una cálida sonrisa. De repente esta imagen parpadeó hasta cambiar con una totalmente diferente, ella ahora estaba tirada en la nieve, alrededor de un charco de sangre. Su piel presentaba severas cortadas y moretones. Estiraba su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía, e imploraba a que no la matasen. Temblaba y de sus ojos azules emanaban lágrimas. Anna observó sus manos y estas estaban manchadas con la sangre de su hermana. Divisó a su alrededor y divisó docenas de cadáveres esparcidos por la fría nieve, entre ellos el cadáver del amable jefe de los cazadores, alrededor de un mar de sangre que teñía la blancura pura de la nieve con un manto color carmín. Todos fueron asesinados de la peor manera, despojados de sus entrañas, desmembrados, con las gargantas destrozadas o decapitados. Regresó a ver a su hermana. Esta lloraba desconsoladamente al ver a sus compañeros. Aullaba de dolor pese a sus heridas. Sin embargo lo que más le dolía era saber quién era la responsable de esta masacre.

-"Anna"-….

-"Elsa, ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!"- imploraba por respuestas la pelirroja asustada limpiándose la sangre de sus manos. Miró su cuerpo y también estaba cubierto de sangre. También podía saborear el sabor metálico del líquido vital dándole cosquilleos en su paladar. –"No. ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Soy inocente! ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Por favor debes de creerme hermana!"-.

-"Prometiste que no lastimarías a ningún ser humano"- dijo con frialdad en su voz. –"Creí que… eras diferente. Ahora me doy cuenta que los vampiros son vampiros. Son asesinos por naturaleza. Confié en ti y esto es lo que recibo. Siempre he vivido para matar vampiros para vengar a mi familia y acabar con todo este sufrimiento que ustedes nos causan a nosotros los humanos. Prometí que eliminaría a todos los vampiros de la faz de la tierra. Y ahora ha llegado tu hora"-.

De entre sus ropas emergió un sable resplandeciente y se dirigió en contra de su hermana. El instinto dominó a Anna y sacó sus garras. Ambas corrieron con sus armas para propinar un golpe mortal. Sabía que una de ellas moriría en esa batalla….

Anna agarró su cabeza entre sus manos y gritó desesperada. Ahora sentía su cabeza estallar. Acababa de ver una escena no muy grata y a su hermana como su enemiga. –"¡Ya dejen de volverme loca, instintos vampíricos!"- pensó Anna. Lloraba a millones. Recogió sus piernas y las aprisionó contra su pecho. Secaba sus lágrimas infinitas en sus rodillas y repetía el nombre de su hermana. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus colmillos pedían a gritos la sangre de la rubia.

Una sombra bajó de los árboles. La luz de la luna mostró la perspectiva de la persona que se acercó a Anna. La joven alzó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de la extraña aproximándose. Una mujer mucho mayor como de unos 24 años de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con un mechón de color rojo que cubría parte de su rostro, ojos totalmente rojos profundos y largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, le tendía la mano. Anna retrocedió asustada ante la presencia de la mujer.

-"No temas, solo quiero ayudar a una compañera"- dijo con una voz dulce tratando de ganarse la confianza de la pelirroja.

Anna tomó la mano de la mujer con recelo y se puso de pie con dificultad. La sed la estaba dejando débil y necesitaba alimentarse lo más pronto posible. Agradeció a la extraña y camino cojeando alejándose. La extraña interrumpió su camino. –"Oye, estas muy débil. Ven conmigo"- los ojos de la vampira brillaron cual rubí y sonrió´.

-"No tranquila solo tengo algo de sed"-.

-"Eso no es lo que tus ojos y tus colmillos dicen. Estás a punto de enloquecer por la sed. Toma"- la joven le entregó a Anna una extraña planta con una bella flor morada. –"Mastica sus pétalos. Te calmará la sed. No tiene muy buen sabor pero sirve"- dijo la joven mientras sacaba otra planta y desprendía un pétalo de la flor.

Anna sonrió agradecida y puso el pétalo en su boca. Mastico lentamente hasta que sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Las piernas se le doblaron, desplomándose sobre la nieve desmayada.

La extraña se acercó a Anna y verificó que estaba inconsciente. Sonrió de manera maliciosa y pasó su mano por su cuello para palpar su pulso. –"Esta será una gran sirviente"- dicho esto sus ojos rojos dejaron de brillar y emitió una especie de alarido que retumbó por todo el bosque. Varios alaridos se oyeron en respuesta y a lo lejos se pasos sobre la nieve. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres vampiros aparecieron y se inclinaron ante la extraña.

-"¿Nos mandó a llamar Cassandra?"- preguntó uno alto, musculoso con el pelo largo y rubio.

-"Si. Necesito que lleven a esta vampira a nuestra morada. Ella será muy útil para la realización de mi plan"- respondió la mujer con un tono malvado.

-"Mi señora, ¿está segura que ella es la elegida? Parece una vampira débil e indefensa. No creo que ella sirva de mucho. Tenemos muchas otras opciones"- exclamó otro de tez morena con un parche sobre el ojo.

-"¡¿Estás cuestionando mis habilidades, sirviente?!"- gritó la mujer dejando ver sus enormes colmillos superiores. Sus ojos se tornaron rojo oscuro y brillaron. Luego extendió su mano e hizo como si apretara algo invisible. Acto seguido el vampiro comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar. La vampira lo observaba con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en sus labios. Luego de unos minutos de sufrimiento, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y bajó su mano. El hombre dejó de sentir dolor y de quejarse –"No quiero matarte, mejor será que guardes silencio"-.

Los otros dos sirvientes observaban a su superior con temor en sus ojos. Obedecieron las órdenes y tomaron a Anna entre sus brazos. La mujer dio un último vistazo a la joven y sonrió al tocar su cabello de fuego. –"Despertaré tu verdadero poder, mi querida aprendiz. Te convertiré en la vampira más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Obedecerás mis órdenes y harás todo lo que yo te diga. Desde ahora yo soy tu ama y tu mi sirviente"- dicho esto la joven mordió su dedo índice con sus colmillos y una gota de sangre emanó. Dejó caer el líquido sobre la boca de Anna y sonrió. –"Ahora, nunca podrás negarte a lo que digo"-….

Varios días han pasado desde la última vez que Elsa vio a Anna. Ella no cumplió su promesa de visitarla al día siguiente y Elsa se estaba deprimiendo por esto. Ese día ella pasó toda la noche esperándola, saltándose sus obligaciones como cazadores. Pasó mirando el firmamento rogándole a las estrellas que Anna apareciera por detrás con su sonrisa inocente y su actitud carismática. Sin embargo ella nunca llegó. Luego de ese día Elsa comenzó a deprimirse más y más. Su actitud con sus compañeros era cortante y fría. Había perdido su sentido del humor y su amabilidad. Ahora se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Hasta a veces actuaba por instinto en vez de voluntad propia. Hans trataba de animarla todas las veces que podía pero siempre recibía una mirada penetrante de su parte.

Últimamente en sus patrullas había acabado con varios vampiros de un solo golpe. Sus poderes de hielo crecían con inmensidad y ahora los usaba más a menudo. Trataba a todos de manera despectiva y grosera. Era como si su lado bondadoso se hubiera desaparecido con el viento, al igual que con su hermana.

Una noche cumplía con su labor de patrullar la zona sur del pueblo totalmente sola. La luna era su única compañera de todas las noches. Armada solo con su sable y su valor se enfrentaba de nuevo a esos monstruos que amenazaban con atacar a cualquier poblador de Arendelle.

Elsa sintió una presencia detrás de ella y desenvainó su sable. Se llevó una gran sorpresa. Era su maestro asustado con el filo de la hoja muy cerca de la nariz. Elsa rodó los ojos y guardó de nuevo su arma. -"Deberías estar patrullando TU zona"-.

-"Lo estoy haciendo, esta zona me corresponde"-.

-"Creí que me tocaba hacer este trabajo sola"-.

-"Pues parece que te equivocaste, Elsa. Sabes las reglas, nunca discutas con tus superiores"-.

Elsa resopló molesta ante la respuesta de su superior pero luego se tranquilizó al entender sus palabras. Si era cierto, ella estaba siendo irrespetuosa con la persona que le ofreció ayuda cuando no tenía en nadie en quien confiar. –"Lo lamento mucho, superior Hans. No debí hablarle de esa manera"-.

Hans sonrió ante la tierna reacción de la rubia. –"Tranquila, acepto tus disculpas. Pero sabes que me puedes llamar simplemente Hans"-dijo el hombre levantando el rostro de su aprendiz acercándolo al suyo.

-"Esta bien, H-Hans"- dijo Elsa algo ruborizada coloreando las ligeras pecas que poseía.

Hans le regresó una mirada amorosa. Nunca había contemplado tanta belleza antes. Ella era simplemente perfecta. Desde ese día en que la encontró entre un montón de cenizas y escombros quemados, desde que comenzó a entrenarla para lograr alcanzar sus más grandes deseos, desde que comenzó a comprender sus disgustos, sus emociones, logró darse cuenta que lo que él sentía por ella era algo mucho mayor que la relación de maestro-aprendiz que actualmente poseían. Era algo mucho más fuerte.

El pelirrojo observó los bellos zafiros de la rubia y giró un poco su cabeza, acercándose más y más a sus labios. Elsa se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios de su maestro sobre los suyos fríos. Ella no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, permaneció congelada por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento y colocó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Hans mientras el colocaba los suyos por detrás de su cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

La luna iluminaba a la pareja de cazadores, apartando las penumbras en su halo de luz protector. Elsa enterró sus dedos en el pelirrojo cabello de Hans hasta romper el beso por falta de aire. Ambos parpadearon embobados hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que ambos habían hecho.

Enseguida el rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Hans se rascaba la cabeza, apenada, mientras Elsa jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer en este momento "algo" incomodo.

-"Y di-dime ehh ¿Cómo está A-Anna?"- tartamudeó el pelirrojo tratando de romper el hielo.

El rostro de Elsa cambio al escuchar ese nombre. Su mirada volvió para el piso y sus ojos estaban llorosos. –"No la he visto desde hace algunos días"-.

En ese momento Hans comprendió el por qué Elsa actuaba de esa manera. -"Ahh lo siento Elsa"- luego miró al piso avergonzado. Cuando levantó su rostro divisó a Elsa sollozando en silencio. Hans se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos sin pensarlo. Luego recordó que a ella no le gustaba que él la tratase así pero esta vez Elsa se acurrucó en su pecho a llorar desconsolada. Hans acariciaba su espalda para calmarla y se enterraba entre su cabello para percibir su aroma a lavanda y nieve. Elsa nunca antes se había sentido tan comprendida como ahora. Tenía a alguien que podía contar para todo y siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

Pasaron varios minutos después de que Elsa dejara de llorar. Elsa no se alejaba de Hans. Adoraba sentirse protegida en los brazos de alguien ya que la gran mayoría de su vida tenía que valerse por sí misma. Ahora que lo pensaba Hans se preocupaba mucho por ella. Elsa solo le respondía de manera rebelde y hacía que él se aleje. Recordó todas las veces cuando era adolescente que Hans la salvó de morir en las garras de los vampiros. También la noche en la que se conocieron. En medio de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, él fue el único que se apiadó de ella. El único que se preocupó por su bienestar y le brindó comida, refugio y protección todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Elsa se sentía avergonzada frente a su maestro. –"Hans, quiero decirte algo…."-.

Hans posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Elsa y olfateó su cabello. –"Dime Elsa"-.

-"Yo nunca te he agradecido por todo lo que me has brindado, lo que me enseñaste y cuantas veces me protegiste, ¿no es cierto?"-.

-"No tienes por qué agradecerme Elsa. Solo hice lo que creí correcto"-.

-"Aun así, quiero decirte que eres la única persona que estuvo a mi lado a pesar de mi horrible pasado. El que me hizo comprender que para superarme a mí misma debo olvidarme del pasado y caminar hacia el futuro. Cumpliste con casi todos mis deseos. Por todo te lo agradezco"-.

Elsa se acurrucó contra el pecho de Hans y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Esto la relajaba y la hacía sonreír. Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda del joven. Él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era la primera vez que Elsa lo abrazaba de esta manera. –"Elsa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu lugar preferido?"- preguntó el jefe de manera juguetona.

Elsa le respondió con una ligera sonrisa y tomó su mano para comenzar a correr hacia unos barriles. Elsa saltó con agilidad y logró llegar hasta el tejado de una casa. Hans trató de seguirla pero tropezó y cayó junto a un barril con escobas, tirándolas al piso y causando un estruendo. Elsa se rió a carcajadas al ver al pelirrojo con un trapeador mugriento sobre la cabeza como una peluca. Este gritó del asco y tiró el implemento de limpieza lejos de él.

Elsa estallaba en risa mientras observaba los intentos fallidos de Hans para subir al techo. Por lo visto él no era una persona muy ágil pero la compensaba con fuerza y sabiduría.

Luego de más de cinco intentos, el joven saltó y logró tomarle la mano a Elsa, quien lo ayudo finalmente a subir. Ya arriba hizo un gesto de victoria jadeante. –"Esto de trepar techos solo te lo dejo a ti, Elsa"-.

La rubia alzó una ceja sarcásticamente. –"Vaya que eres ágil, Hans"-se burló. Dicho esto comenzó a correr y a saltar de techo a techo con velocidad y agilidad increíble. –"Vamos demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz ¡Alcánzame si puedes!"- gritó alejándose saltando.

Ambos comenzaron a correr y saltar techo por techo. Elsa dejó comiendo polvo al pobre Hans que se moría de cansancio ya a la mitad del camino. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la parte de la intersección del bosque y Arendelle, Hans no podía correr más, así que Elsa lo llevó arrastrando hasta el techo alto de la cabaña a las afueras del reino en el que ella acostumbraba a recostarse a mirar las estrellas o el atardecer.

Con esfuerzo y ayuda de Elsa, Hans logró llegar a esta parte del techo. Desde allí arriba podías tener una vista perimetral de casi todo Arendelle y se volteabas observabas cualquier movimiento que ocurriera en el bosque. Hans comprendió la razón por la que Elsa conoce y averigua todo lo que sucede en Arendelle, desde una pequeña riña entre los comerciantes de la plaza hasta una masacre de más de 15 personas.

Elsa caminó hasta el filo de las tejas y se recostó a mirar las estrellas con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Hans se acercó luego de que Elsa le hiciera un gesto indicando que se acostara a su lado. El joven se recostó sobre las tejas cubiertas de polvo y un poco de nieve y observó a Elsa. Esta se incomodó al girar su rostro y encontrarse con el de Hans extremadamente cerca de ella. Rodó los ojos y movió su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia las estrellas. Hans quedó fascinado ante la belleza del cielo nocturno. Nunca se había percatado de estos pequeños detalles que había a su alrededor. Siempre estaba ocupado con las patrullas y los recorridos para mantener seguro a Arendelle. Nunca tuvo tiempo para dirigir su mirada al cielo y contemplar el brillo de las estrellas como los hacía ahora. Pero ahora era mucho mejor porque estaba con ella….

Elsa comenzó a explicarle los nombres de las estrellas y estiró su brazo para indicarle donde quedaban las constelaciones. Ella había leído varios libros acerca de las estrellas y sabía dónde quedaba Polaris, la constelación de Orión, la del centauro entre otras. Elsa acostumbraba también a tomar un libro de la biblioteca del reino y leerlo en la luz del amanecer, recostada en el mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraban. Le encantaba leer y llenarse de sabiduría sobre cosas interesantes.

Hans escuchaba cada palabra que Elsa decía acerca de sus avistamientos de las maravillas del cielo. Contaba todo acerca de las estrellas, auroras boreales, las fases lunares, el atardecer, crepúsculos, etc. Pero había algo que la dejaba mucho más fascinada que lo nombrado anteriormente: la lluvia de estrellas. La había leído en varios libros en el pasado, pero nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver una con sus propios ojos.

-"¿Te gustaría ver una?"- preguntó Hans haciéndose el desentendido.

-"Claro es uno de mis más grandes deseos, en los libros la describen como un hecho que solo la ven personas de suerte y de buen corazón. Es algo digno de ver"- exclamó Elsa rebosante de alegría. –"Pero, que estoy hablando. Es muy raro ver una. Tengo que ser una persona con MUCHA suerte para tener la oportunidad de ver una"-.

-"La verás. Algún día la veras, Elsa"-.

-"Quisiera que ese día fuera pronto"-.

Hans miró a Elsa que observaba fascinada el firmamento. Luego giró su rostro y sus miradas se volvieron a conectar. Hans rozó con su mano el mentón de Elsa y luego su mejilla. Ella por su parte se acercó más a él y cerró los ojos para luego depositar un beso en sus labios. Este fue mucho más intenso que el anterior haciendo que Hans, sin pensarlo, terminara encima de Elsa.

Ambos rompieron el beso por falta de aire y luego de unos segundos de miradas empalagosas, se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Elsa se puso roja como tomate, bueno no más que Hans. ¡El pobre comenzó a sudar de los nervios! Hans se quitó de encima y se disculpó con ella y viceversa. Luego reinó el silencio entre ambos, ese momento incomodo de nuevo.

Después de algunos minutos sin decir ni una palabra, Elsa decidió no hacerlo. Ella se acercó al cuerpo de Hans y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Hans aprovechó y pasó su brazo por el hombro de la joven hasta llegar a su cintura. Ambos miraban al cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Elsa escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su maestro mientras que Hans jugueteaba con la punta de la trenza de su amada aprendiz.

De repente una estrella fugaz iluminó el cielo dejando impactados a ambos jóvenes. Elsa parpadeó lentamente y bostezó. Hans posó su cabeza contra la de ella.

El tiempo siguió trascurriendo con ellos en esa misma posición. Tanto tiempo pasó que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Luego de más tiempo Hans se despertó ya que sentía un brillo que no le permitía dormir ya que él estaba acostado hacia arriba y toda la luz caía en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio un fenómeno que lo dejó impactado.

Sacudió a Elsa tratando de despertarla, esta solo murmuraba cosas como –"cinco minutitos más, por favor"- o –"Déjenme dormir, es sábado"-. Hans comenzó a darse por vencido en tratar de despertarla, entonces metió dos dedos en su boca y chifló de manera tan aguda que Elsa se levantó como un gato asustado y erizado. –"¡HANS! ¡¿Por qué me levantas de esa manera?! Si aún es de no…"- A Elsa se le cortó la frase al ver la magnificencia en frente de su ojos.

El cielo centelleaba ante la maravillosa lluvia de estrellas que ocurría en ese mismo momento. El cielo estaba salpicado de luces rápidas que cruzaban a la velocidad de la luz, pero no diez o veinte, eran miles de meteoritos que justo en ese momento cruzaban por la atmosfera causando este hermoso paisaje. Elsa no podía creer lo que sus ojos percibían. Se levantó y se paró al filo del techo a mirar el espectro fascinada, su sueño se cumplió.

-"Esto es precioso, de veras. Nunca creí que mi sueño se cumpliría"- exclamó girando de puntillas contemplando el cielo. –"No puedo creer que la estrella fugaz me cumpliera mi deseo. No. Es absurdo, solo fue una coincidencia"-.

-"Yo, nunca había visto cosa tan fascinante como esta. Es realmente un espectáculo que nos brinda la naturaleza"- dijo Hans sonriéndole al cielo.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Elsa de nuevo. Bailaba con las estrellas y su cabello se movía con el vaivén del viento. Sus ojos de zafiro parecían confundirse con las mismísimas estrellas. Hans no podía imaginarse un momento tan perfecto como este. Luego de varios minutos, la lluvia terminó dejando a una Elsa jadeante y feliz y a un Hans enamorado.

La gente de Arendelle salió a contemplar la lluvia de meteoros eufóricos y felices. Algunos comenzaron a festejar con música y bailes. Los músicos al principio tocaban canciones alegres y la gente bailaba a su compás mientras coreaban felices. Estos momentos son unos de los que no se ven dos veces en Arendelle. Luego de pasar canciones felices y alegres, los músicos cambiaron el ritmo a uno más pausado y la atmosfera se tornó más romántica. La guitarra encantó con su rasgar lento y encantador acompañado de los violines y por último la voz del cantante pura y melodiosa.

And I've lost who I am  
>and I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>rejecting your love, without<br>love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
>But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning<br>who I am from the start  
>take me home to my heart<br>Let me go and I will run  
>I will not be silent, all this time<br>spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
>All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over<br>There's a light, there's a sun  
>taking all these shattered ones<br>To the place we belong  
>and his love will conquer all<p>

Hans tomó la mano de Elsa y le dio una sonrisa encantadora. Ella estaba totalmente confundida por su acción y no sabía lo que le ocurría a su maestro. Hans lentamente movió un pie seguido por el de Elsa, movió el otro y Elsa lo siguió. Elsa pronto comprendió lo que el joven deseaba, ella dejó de estar tensa y se dejó llevar por la atmosfera y dejó libres a sus sentimientos. Sus pies simplemente se movían al compás del rasgueo de las cuerdas de las guitarras…

And I've lost who I am  
>and I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>rejecting your love, without<br>love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
>But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning<br>who I am from the start  
>take me home to my heart<br>Let me go and I will run  
>I will not be silent, all this time<br>spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
>All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over<br>There's a light, there's a sun  
>taking all these shattered ones<br>To the place we belong  
>and his love will conquer all<p>

El tiempo no existía para ambos. La música los había transportado a un mundo totalmente distinto al conocido donde solo estaban ellos dos. De repente otra lluvia de meteoritos bañó el cielo con su luz. Esta vez ni Elsa ni Hans les prestó atención solo tenían tiempo para perderse en sus miradas…

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<p>

La música terminó pero su amor continuaba. Elsa se acercó a su maestro y depositó otro beso en su boca. Agradecieron el baile y se volvieron a recostar sobre las mugrientas tejas a contemplar el cielo estrellado cabeza contra cabeza. Sus deseos al parecer se habían cumplido….

**Y que tal? Muy empalagaso, precioso, extraño. (bueno la primera parte tiene un poquiitoo de gore pero no es que bestia que sangriento) **

**AHora los Revieews!**

**aledartz: gracias por tu apoyo chica. Sii se pondra más misterioso conforme avance la trama**

**rosalinda1601: jajaja espera la conti. Yo quemé mi libro, lo amarré a una camareta y lo hice miles de pedacitos. (fue un sueño hecho realidad)**

**helsa: Aqui esta tu pedido**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: hola llo quita vampira. Me alegra que te gustara el cap. Tienes razón anna sufre por todo xD pobre. Esta buenazo tu fic y me encanta. Cuidate **

**F: no solo me gusta el gore LO AMOOOO. Mi parte más traumática del vídeo fue ver a twilight sin ojos me dio escalofríos. En el fic la parte cuando partes la mitad a Dash fue horrible. Ok me pasare por la pagina a ver que tal.**

**Gracias por comentar y los espero para lapróxima ;)**


	5. Revelaciones

**Holaaaaaaaaa. (por que siempre escribo muchas a xD) creo que ya enloquecí xD  
><strong>

**Aqui de nuevo la fan de Frozen, anime, lobos, gore y todo lo demás xD**

**Aqui esta el quinto capitulo de esta historia que según yo es la que mejor me ha ido (tengo mas de 20 comentarios y solo tiene 4 caps) de veras gracias por leerla y me alegro que les guste. Tengo solo una dudita, ¿Creen que esta historia podrá llegar a +100 reviews si la hago de mas de 20 capitulos? Sería un sueño hecho realidad. Una de mis lindas historias llenas de gore a ser de esa magnitud *suspiro***

**Bueno es solo uno de mis mas grandes deseos en Fanfiction. xD (Mi más grande deseo es que las peliculas sean como lo escriben aquí me mueroo)  
><strong>

**Ultimamente no he podido escribir, estaba en semana de evaluaciones y tenía que estudiar a full (saque 10 en matematicas *baile de victoria* y fui la unica pero aun asi detesto la escuela, excepto por que veo a mis "mugres", asi llamo a mis amigas xD) Me alegra que hayan tenido paciencia para este nuevo cap llenó de misterio e inspiración de mi parte.**

**Ok basta de tonterías, gracias a todos de veras ustedes son los que me inspiran a darle rienda a este fic, no se que haría sin ustedes chicos y espero que lo disfruten **

**No se olviden de los review, favs y follows ;)**

**Capitulo #5: Revelaciones**

La luna entraba dejando su rastro de luz por la ventana, iluminando la oscura habitación. Los susurros del viento se oían como zumbidos y golpeaba el vidrio con ferocidad. En una cama mullida se hallaba una joven de cabello de fuego recostada con las sábanas encima, desmayada.

Anna se levantó adolorida y mareada. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y no podía tener una imagen clara del lugar en donde se encontraba. Parpadeó varias veces y se restregó los ojos hasta que su visión se volvió totalmente clara. Se hallaba en una habitación muy acogedora, con muebles y decorados parecidos a los del castillo de sus padres solo que con un toque gótico y oscuro.

Una mujer salió de entre la parte más oscura de la habitación. Era la misma mujer que se había encontrado luego de huir de Elsa debido a su sed, solo que esta vez vestía de otra manera. Tenía una blusa color carmesí con una capa negra por encima, una falda color negro con detalles en rojo y bajo esta una especie de leggings negros. Su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura y poseía un cinturón ancho como los que usan los cazadores.

La mujer se acercó a la cama y la ventana se abrió violentamente dejando a que el viento ingresara a la habitación, agitando su cabello como culebrillas. Tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y Anna podía sentir el aura maligna que irradiaba en la habitación.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me secuestraste?"- gritó Anna con una ira desconocida para ella.

La mujer sonrió y mostró sus largos caninos. –"Mi nombre es Cassandra. Soy la vampira líder del clan de la montaña del norte. Tranquila, solo estás en mi humilde guarida. Pensé que esta habitación te gustaría. Le dí mi toque personal. Ahora te quedarás conmigo y mis secuaces. Espero que te sientas cómoda-".

-"Agradezco tu oferta a quedarme pero debo regresar con mi clan. Soy su líder y deben estar preocupados por mí"- dijo Anna levantándose de la cama y tomando su capucha que estaba encima de una silla y se encaminó a la puerta.

El aura maligna creció y los ojos de la mujer se tornaron rojos. –"¡Te dije que te quedarás con nosotros!"-.

Inmediatamente Anna obedeció a su voz y se alejó de la puerta. Quedó parada como robot con una cara inexpresiva. Sus ojos estaban sombríos, ya no poseían ese brillo que los caracterizaban. La mujer sonrió y caminó hacia Anna.

-"Oh mi querida vampirita. No entiendes que ahora has firmado un pacto conmigo. Te quité esa horrible sed que poseías con la planta y luego te dí mi sangre. Para poder pagarlo, deberás obedecer todas mis órdenes. No podrás negar ni una sola palabra que salga de mi boca. Eres una parte muy importante para desarrollar mi plan. Pero antes…"- dicho esto la mujer se sacó la capa de encima, dejando a la vista la pálida piel de su cuello- "debo fortalecer mi lazo contigo permitiendo que encajes tus sedientos colmillos en mi cuello. Al ser tu ama, debo preocuparme por el bienestar de mis secuaces, así que adelante…"-.

Anna no podía resistir el deseo de las órdenes de su nueva ama y su sed de sangre se manifestó de nuevo. Mostró sus largos colmillos y los clavó fuertemente en su cuello. La vampira emitió un gemido de dolor ya que no se esperaba a que Anna clavara sus colmillos con tanta violencia. La sed en serio la estaba matando y se moría por sentir ese líquido pasar por su garganta.

Luego de unos instantes Anna se separó de su cuello, agitada, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos se tornaron rojo oscuro. Un hilo de un líquido negro chorreaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón. Cassandra rió malévolamente al ver a Anna retroceder y retorcerse de dolor. Pasó sus dedos por su herida y lamió su sangre negra.

Anna comenzó a gruñir y arrastrarse como fiera hambrienta. Golpeaba todo a su paso y destruía los muebles con sus manos y su increíble fuerza. Miró con sus ojos rojos oscuro a la mujer y se lanzó a atacarla.

Tres hombres ingresaron a la habitación y defendieron a su ama de Anna. La tomaron por los brazos y colocaron cadenas en sus muñecas. Anna con un movimiento rápido logró zafarse y traspasó el cuerpo de un vampiro con solo su mano. Se oyó el grito sordo de este y el de la carne perforada. Anna arrancó el corazón del vampiro sin mucho esfuerzo empapándola de sangre negra. Los otros dos retrocedieron ante la violencia de la pelirroja. Anna clavó sus colmillos en el corazón y bebió de su sangre hasta convertirlo en polvo. Sonrió satisfecha y posó su mirada ante los otros dos vampiros. Corrió a atacarlos con los colmillos al aire pero se detuvo frente a la voz de la mujer, quien con un gesto de la mano hizo que esta cayera al piso desmayada.

-"Mi señora, ha logrado detener a este monstruo. Pero ¿Cómo lo hace?"- preguntó un secuaz.

-"Verán, yo recibí poderes muy superiores a los de otros vampiros. Puedo controlar las mentes de mis secuaces u ordenarles lo que yo desee o hacerles sentir dolor con un simple pensamiento o con un movimiento de mi mano. Esta vampira no podrá resistirse a mis órdenes. Ella está bajo mi completo control"-.

-"¿Por qué la eligió a ella?"- preguntó el otro quitándose la sangre de encima.

-"Ella es una vampira muy poderosa. Logró derrotar a Shadow, el vampiro más cruel y poderoso que jamás haya existido. Él le enseñó todo lo que sabe y fue su amo. Sin embargo, un día ella dejó de obedecer sus órdenes y rompió su contrato con él. Después asesinó a Shadow transformado en su forma de bestia. Toda mi vida he admirado la maldad de Shadow y por eso desee capturar a su aprendiz para usarla como arma mortal y ser la vampiresa más poderosa de todas"-.

-"Pero ama, ¿Por qué no simplemente bebe de la sangre de la joven? Así se transformará en la más poderosa de todas"-.

-"Es que ella no lo hizo sola, lo hizo con la ayuda de su hermana mortal con poderes sobre el frío. La usaré para poder acercarme a ella, capturarla, y así poder matarlas a ambas. No sin antes poder vengarme de la gente de Arendelle que causó todo mi sufrimiento. Pagarán por el día en que me exiliaron del reino, al ser la hija de un vampiro y una humana. Por creerme monstruo. ¡Por arruinar mi vida!"- el aura se volvió más pesada y los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron en miles de pedazos esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

-"Mi señora ¿desea que la enviemos al calabozo?"-dijo uno de los vampiros tomando a Anna entre sus brazos.

-"Si"- diciéndole al otro- "también envía a algunos de mis secuaces a Arendelle. Quiero que se alimenten bien para poder desarrollar mi plan"-.

-"Como usted lo ordene, ama Cassandra"-dicho esto el vampiro salió por la ventana.

Cassandra y su secuaz caminaron hasta los calabozos con Anna. La encadenaron a unos barrotes con unas esposas en las muñecas y los tobillos. Cassandra chasqueó los dedos y Anna despertó sobresaltada. Observó a los vampiros con sus ojos rojos y se lanzó a atacarlos, cosa que las cadenas se lo impidieron. El secuaz se escondió detrás de su ama, asustado a lo que ella rió. –"De veras eres un cobarde, Jim, ella no te hará nada. Esta encadenada y no estamos al nivel de que ella pueda atacarnos"-.

-"Lo lamento, ama. Solo que me causa algo de temor su manera tan violenta de despertar. Además no me gusta estar muy cerca de ella"- dijo avergonzado parándose delante de la mujer, rascándose la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió malévolamente. –"¿En serio? Que trágico. Pues parece que a ella le agradas. ¿Qué tal si la conoces mejor de cerca?"- dicho esto la mujer tomó por el cuello al vampiro y lo lanzó a los pies de Anna.

El secuaz trató de escapar pero Cassandra cerró las rejas de la celda en sus narices, dejándolo encerrado con ese monstruo.

-"Mi señora, por favor tenga piedad. Déjeme salir de aquí. Ella me matará"-.

-"Ese el punto, mi querido. Ese es el punto…"-.

Anna clavó sus garras en la tráquea del joven y la mordió desgarrándola. Acto seguido comenzó a abrirlo por la mitad despojándolo de sus entrañas, aun él estando vivo. Anna tenía una mirada llena de locura al ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba del cuerpo del vampiro. Los gritos retumbaban en eco por el calabozo. Al final desgarró su corazón y lo estrujó. Sangre negra bañaba su cuerpo y la celda donde se encontraba. Detrás de los barrotes, la malvada mujer sonreía después de lo que había hecho y admiraba el poder de Anna. –"Claro que tú eres la elegida, mi querida Anna…".

Elsa despertó luego de esa inolvidable noche que había pasado junto a su maestro. No podía creer que lo que ella sentía no era admiración hacia él, era algo mucho más intenso pero le daba algo de recelo demostrarlo. Sin embargo, él fue más valiente y le dió la mejor noche de su vida.

Luego de llenar su mente con estúpidos pensamientos de amor hacia Hans, reaccionó y se dió cuenta que él ya no estaba a su lado. Se desperezó y bostezó sonoramente. Bajó de los techos de un salto y caminó por la plaza saludando a los vendedores de artículos. De repente, vió a unos niños corriendo con una muñeca en sus manos seguidos por una niña con los ojos llorosos. Estos la empujaron y la niña cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Elsa se acercó y le preguntó cariñosa lo que le había sucedido. La niña le contesto que ese par de niños le habían quitado su muñeca preferida. Elsa hizo una mueca de desaprobación y la tomó entre sus brazos.

La rubia trepó a los techos y registró el perímetro en busca de ese par de malandrines. Los vió en un callejón riéndose y arrancándole la cabeza a la muñeca. Elsa corrió y saltó hasta sorprender a los niños que comenzaron a temblar de miedo. Depositó en el suelo a la niña, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y dijo con voz autoritaria:

-"Parece que ustedes tienen algo que no les pertenece. Será mejor que lo devuelvan si no quieren que yo les diga a su madre lo que hicieron"-.

Los niños se disculparon con Elsa y con la niña y prometieron que ya no volverían a molestarla. Luego de devolverle la muñeca a la pequeña, los dos corrieron despavoridos ante la mirada fría de la cazadora.

-"Muchas gracias, señorita. Gracias por salvar a Milly, pero su cabeza está rota"- dijo la niña aun con lágrimas.

-"Tranquila, ven conmigo yo puedo hacer que Milly vuelva a estar como nueva"- dijo Elsa tomando la muñeca y la mano de la pequeña, dirigiéndose a su cabaña. –"Vamos, es por aquí"-.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Elsa buscó entre sus cosas aguja e hilo para reparar a la muñeca. Logró encontrar todos los materiales, telas, agujas, hilos de diferentes colores y muchas otras decoraciones. Primero remendó con la aguja e hilo la cabeza de la muñeca de trapo, luego reemplazó el viejo cabello de lana sin color por uno de color rojo brillante y le hizo unas trenzas gemelas que caían sobre sus hombros. Cambió las descoloridas vestimentas de la muñeca por un hermoso vestido color aguamarina. Como toque final le puso varios adornos con brillantina en el vestido y los zapatos. La muñeca quedó como nueva y la niña emocionada la abrazó y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Elsa observaba el radiante rostro de niña con una mirada llena de ternura. Algo en ella le recordaba a su hermanita cuando jugaban juntas por los pasillos del castillo con sus muñecas.

-"Me alegra que te haya gustado"- dijo Elsa acuclillándose para ponerse al nivel de la niña.

-"No solo me gusta, ¡me encanta! Usted tiene un gran talento. Ahora Milly luce más hermosa que antes"- exclamó la niña rebosante de alegría. Enseguida rodeo el cuello de Elsa con sus bracitos y de puntillas. Elsa sonrió y cubrió su espalda con los suyos. –"De veras muchas gracias, señorita"-.

La niña soltó a Elsa y salió de la cabaña dando saltitos y hablándole a su muñeca. Elsa se paró en el umbral de la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera mientras la observaba de forma maternal y reía ante la actitud de la niña.

La pequeña sin querer tropezó con un joven pelirrojo y se disculpó. Este sacudió su cabello dándole una sonrisa y le dijo que vaya a la plaza a jugar. La niña obedeció y corrió a mostrarles a sus padres su muñeca renovada.

-"Parece que te agradan mucho los niños, Elsa"- dijo Hans arrimándose junto a ella mientras le dirigía una de sus miradas seductoras que la hacían sonrojar.

-"Solo hice lo que debía hacer, eso es todo. No te lo tomes muy personal, Hans"- reclamó la rubia con algo de rubor en las mejillas pero con una mueca de enojo en sus labios.

Hans ladeó la cabeza ante la falsa molestia de Elsa. Amaba molestar su lado frío. Le parecía muy tierno verla sonrojada y su enojo cuando trata de ocultarlo.

Elsa alzó una ceja ante la mirada empalagosa de Hans. –"¿Por qué me miras así?"-.

-"Parece que no te enseñé buenos modales anoche, mi pequeña aprendiz. Te daré unas lecciones ahora mismo"- Hans lentamente fue acercándose a Elsa de manera seductora.

-"Hans. Estamos en público. Ahora no"- contestó Elsa ante la mirada de los pueblerinos enfocada en ambos. –"Luego sospecharan sobre lo de nosotros"-.

-"Me encanta cuando susurras mi copo de nieve"- Hans levantó el rostro de Elsa tomando su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. –"Esta bien, será para otra ocasión. No te desesperes"- dicho esto el joven se retiró sin decir nada más.

Elsa, cuando lo vió alejarse, suspiró mientras sentía que se derretía. Ahora cada vez que ve esas profundas esmeraldas, su corazón da una vuelta de 360° en su pecho. No podía evitarlo. Ella ahora estaba profundamente enamorada de su mentor.

Dió un gran salto de alegría y corrió por los techos dando volteretas. Ahora se sentía en las nubes. El viento golpeaba su rostro y sentía que era casi capaz de volar. Corrió hasta llegar a las cabañas en las pequeñas colinas casi ingresando a Arendelle. El bosque se divisaba a lo lejos. Por lo rápido que corría, Elsa resbaló y cayó de cara al piso. Estaba adolorida por el golpe pero más le dolía la vergüenza que acababa de pasar luego de que los campesinos de los alrededores la vieran besar el piso de manera tan bochornosa.

Trató de ponerse de pie para luego volver a caer. Comenzó a maldecir y se arrepentía de comportarse de manera tan infantil. Levantó el rostro. Ante sus ojos estaban un par de botas de alpinista y una mano que se tendía amigablemente. Elsa tomó la mano y logró ponerse de pie, tratando de no volver a resbalarse por el hielo. Su torpeza era tan grande que se desequilibró y cayó pero el joven alpinista impidió que cayera tomándola entre sus brazos y sacándola del hielo resbaladizo.

Salieron de ahí. El joven depositó a Elsa en la nieve. –"Muchas gracias, buen hombre"-.

-"Ni lo menciones Elsa"- dijo el joven quitándose su pasamontañas dejando ver su rostro y su cabello rubio.

-"¡¿Tu otra vez?!"- Elsa se exaltó al ver la cara del rubio. –"¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me persigues?-.

-"Yo no lo hago, siempre ayudo los demás. No es mi culpa que tú siempre te estés metiendo en problemas Elsa"- reclamó el joven quitándose la nieve que poseía en la ropa. –"La próxima vez ni me molestaré en salvarte. Ya que ni siquiera me das las gracias por salvarte por segunda vez"-.

-"Esta bien"- rodó sus ojos y suspiró. –"Muchas gracias por salvarme por segunda ocasión"- dijo Elsa refunfuñando.

-"Que no se te haga costumbre ¿entendido? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para andar por ahí salvando damiselas en peligro como tú. Prefiero estar libre"-.

-"No. Ni loca quisiera que se me haga costumbre que alguien como tú me salve a cada instante"-.

-"Ah sí, tienes razón. Prefieres que te salve ese tal Hans. Ya sabes el jefe de los cazadores. Tu superior o mejor dicho ¿tu pareja?"- respondió Kristoff burlándose de la joven que ardía en furia.

-"El mucho mejor que tú. No es un inepto. Él es muy educado, amigable y tiene sentido del humor"-.

-"Bah. Como digas, me iré a mi cabaña. Ya no te metas en problemas ¿oíste?"- dicho esto el joven cogió unas cuerdas que había depositado en la nieve para ayudarla y siguió su camino a su apartada cabaña.

Elsa rechinaba los dientes. No soportaba la pedante actitud de ese cretino. Y mucho menos después de que hablara así de Hans. De repente oyó la voz de un grito ahogado y corrió a ver lo que sucedía. Oculto entre unos matorrales, un vampiro se estaba alimentando de uno de los niños que habían robado la muñeca a esa pequeña hace poco tiempo atrás. El otro estaba contra una roca herido pero aún respiraba.

Elsa entró en la escena con su espada desenvainada y sus ojos fríos como el hielo. El vampiro dejó al niño en un charco de sangre sobre la nieve y se lanzó sobre su nueva oponente que solo con un corte de su espada logró convertirlo en un puñado de cenizas y sangre negra cayó sobre ella. Elsa miró con repulsión ese líquido oscuro en sus manos y sable. Luego de limpiar algo de suciedad, corrió a atender a ambos niños, uno estaba totalmente muerto y el otro respiraba con dificultad. Elsa entregó a los niños a sus respectivos padres, frente a sus miradas de horror y tristeza.

Elsa se horrorizó cuando oyó gruñidos en las cercanías. Ordenó a los pueblerinos a resguardarse en sus cabañas o que vayan a la parte más concurrida de Arendelle en busca de refugio. Sacó su brillante sable y su cuerno blanco con la ilustración de un lobo en ella. Sopló con todas sus fuerzas y el ulular resonó en eco por todo el reino.

Todos los cazadores corrieron agarrando espadas, ballestas, arcos y flechas para enfrentarse a los monstruos que amenazaban con invadir Arendelle. Decenas de ellos cruzaron por las ramas de los árboles, acercándose más y más a su fuente de alimento más cercana.

Los cazadores se agruparon cerca a Elsa con sus armas en alto. Hans se posicionó en la punta para ordenar a sus hombres a atacar. Esperaron a que los vampiros hicieran su entrada por las sombras del bosque. Sin embargo, nada apareció. Todo había sido una trampa….

Un alarido de dolor retumbó en el silencio. Provenía de la zona más próxima a la plaza principal de Arendelle. Gritos y gruñidos se oían mezclándose con un aroma a madera quemada y a muerte. Los cazadores dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a volver a ingresar a Arendelle. Una cortina de fuego color oscuro les bloqueó el paso. Los caballos retrocedieron ante ese fuego espectral que había aparecido de la nada, mas nunca encontraron al responsable de la llamarada.

Elsa utilizó sus poderes de hielo para contrarrestar el fuego. Lanzó un potente rayo de hielo hasta convertir el fuego en una enorme nube de vapor. Los cazadores a pie y a caballo avanzaron por las empedradas y nevadas calles de Arendelle. Elsa obviamente no. Prefería abrirse camino por los extensos techos de las casas. El viento congelado golpeaba su rostro, mas a ella no le importaba. Su cabello se batía salvaje ante las piruetas y saltos de techo a techo que ella daba. Llegó a la plaza y divisó a decenas de vampiros tratando de ingresar a las cabañas de los aldeanos en busca de su sangre. No había ningún muerto en las calles, hasta ahora. Los aldeanos supieron defenderse bien esta vez.

El pelotón de cazadores se lanzó en ataque contra los vampiros. Elsa descendió de los techos y ayudó a sus camaradas, esparciendo sangre negra por todo el perímetro. Muchos vampiros quedaron hechos polvo. Para la suerte de los cazadores eran vampiros débiles, sin mucha inteligencia o de clase baja. No estaba el líder o de clase alta. Para ese si necesitaban armamento pesado para acabar con uno de ellos.

Elsa acabó con más de 13 vampiros en menos de 15 minutos. Había roto su record de nuevo. El título de una de las mejores cazadoras experimentadas no mentía. Sin embargo, un vampiro logró derribarla, pateándole las corvas haciéndole desplomar sobre el piso. Luego tomó su cabello y levantó su cabeza con ferocidad. Acercó sus colmillos a su cuello y se dispuso a morderla. Hans quien estaba cerca, empuñó su espada y enfrentó al vampiro. El monstruo cayó convertido en polvo mientras Hans limpiaba la sangre negra de sus manos. Por detrás otro chupasangre se acercaba con las fauces abiertas. Elsa hizo un movimiento con sus manos e invocó un carámbano de hielo que lo congeló totalmente. Al notar Hans esto, tomó su espada y rompió el hielo en miles de pedacitos. Elsa había descubierto un nuevo poder y no había duda que lo iba a utilizar en esta y sus futuras batallas.

Elsa posó sus dedos en su frente y respiró profundamente. Luego imaginó el hielo y el poder lentamente fluyó en ella. De repente, con un ligero movimiento, varios vampiros quedaron convertidos en estatuas de hielo y a otros le lanzó estalactitas que se clavaban directo a su corazón. Los vampiros que no sucumbieron ante el hielo de Elsa trataron de escapar pero rápidamente fueron derrotados por los cazadores más experimentados de todo Arendelle, que a pesar de no tener poderes como nuestra rubia, poseían una gran experiencia y fuerza que hizo que los vampiros no tuvieran oportunidad.

Una sombra contemplaba toda la masacre de sus hermanos con furia. Deseaba asesinar a todos esos cazadores de la manera más violenta que exista. Solo eran un estorbo para ellos pero ahora se estaban volviendo una verdadera amenaza. Los poderes de hielo de Elsa cada día crecían cada vez más y más y ponían en riesgo su reinado de terror sobre Arendelle.

La sed lo dominaba y deseaba conseguirse un aperitivo fácil. Para su suerte el día estaba dando su fin para dar paso a la noche. El vampiro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y desapareciendo entre las penumbras.

Todos los cazadores celebraban por haber eliminado a todos esos vampiros. Muchos felicitaban a Elsa, incluyendo a su mentor Hans. Ella agradecía de manera fría y casi sin sentimientos. Los cazadores se retiraron de la plaza a tomarse alguna cerveza o a vagar por ahí festejando su nuevo triunfo sobre los vampiros.

-"Elsa ¿Te sucede algo? No luces muy animada. ¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Hans a su compañera preocupado.

-"No lo sé Hans, no siento que esto haya terminado. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Iré a patrullar la zona para asegurarme de que todo se encuentra bien"-.

-"Como desees pero yo iré contigo"-.

-"No, quiero hacer esto sola. Además creo que ellos necesitan hablar contigo primero"- dijo Elsa y señaló a las personas que se hallaban detrás de él: los ancianos cazadores.

-"Hans, necesitamos hablar sobre algo contigo. Es urgente"- dijeron los ancianos al mismo tiempo.

Hans volteó a ver a Elsa pero esta ya se había esfumado. Suspiró y volvió con sus superiores….

Elsa registraba todo el perímetro en busca de alguna anomalía, pero todo lucía normal. Por las calles no cruzaba ningún alma, todos estaban asustados por el hecho de que los vampiros los atacasen. Elsa se disponía a volver a la plaza hasta que un grito la alertó.

Corrió siguiendo los gritos de auxilio que al parecer eran de una niña. Llegó hasta una cabaña con la puerta abierta. Elsa rápidamente entró para encontrarse de nuevo con lo peor. Sangre en las paredes y dos cadáveres: uno masculino y otro femenino, tirados sobre el suelo.

Los gritos se oían de cerca, Elsa salió de la cabaña y divisó un vampiro cubierto de sangre con una niña entre sus brazos. No era cualquier niña, era la misma que había ayudado esta mañana. Ella gritaba desahogadamente llamando a sus padres pero estos no respondían. El vampiro sonrió al ver a Elsa y corrió hacia el bosque con la pequeña. –"Trata de alcanzarme cazadora, ya tomé sangre así que le llevaré sangre fresca a mis camaradas"-.

La velocidad del vampiro era incomparable. Elsa, a pesar de ser la más rápida de Arendelle, no lograba alcanzarlos. No podía usar sus poderes de hielo por que podría herir a la niña. El vampiro la dejó tragando polvo y los gritos se alejaban.

Elsa saltó de los techos y corrió por la nieve del pueblo. Divisó una carreta y trepó en el caballo a pelo, con su sable cortó los cueros que tenían al animal atado y golpeó sus costados con sus talones. El caballo galopó veloz mientras Elsa se nivelaba agarrándose de su crin. El vampiro se desvaneció entre el follaje del bosque con la niña envuelta en lágrimas.

Elsa imploraba a los cazadores y aldeanos a que se quitaran de su camino. Aullidos de lobos se oían de fondo. Galopó hasta internarse en el bosque….

El vampiro corría con la niña en brazos cuando vió a Elsa acercándose a toda velocidad. Ella tomó un arco y flecha y apuntó a una de las ramas con nieve de los pinos. La nieve cayó sobre el monstruo, enterrándolo permitiendo a la niña escapar. Elsa bajó del corcel y tomó a la pequeña apresurada entre sus brazos y la subió al lomo del caballo. Cuando se disponía a subirse, el vampiro se lanzó contra ella, lanzándola al piso. Elsa cayó adolorida mientras el monstruo se relamía los labios. Usando sus largas garras, rasgó la piel del brazo de la joven causando que ese preciado líquido emanara de la herida, esto emocionó más al vampiro. Tomó a Elsa por los cabellos haciéndola gritar de dolor, zarandeándola para luego tumbarla contra un árbol.

Elsa cayó rendida contra la corteza del pino. La niña gritaba angustiada y lloraba mientras el vampiro se acercó a la rubia, alardeando sus colmillos en su rostro. Pasó sus ganchudos dedos por el rostro de Elsa y rasguñó su mejilla. El vampiro sonrió con lujuria y comenzó a manosear a la joven. Elsa imploraba a que la soltase pero el vampiro era mucho más fuerte que ella.

La lengua áspera del vampiro irrumpió su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Comenzó a besarla salvajemente mientras ella trataba de pedir auxilio. Era totalmente inútil ya que sus labios eran obligados a presionar a los del monstruo que tocaba sus caderas y reía de placer.

El vampiro se detuvo y comenzó a recorrer su lengua desde el mentón de la joven hasta llegar a su cuello, ahí se detuvo y gesticuló estas palabras que hizo a la pobre Elsa temblar: "Eres muy dulce, mi cazadora, es hora que me dejes dar un paso más". Dicho esto el vampiro abrió sus fauces para dejar al descubierto sus largos y prominentes colmillos….

Elsa cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor pero este nunca llegó…

Un joven alto y fornido de cabellos rubios como el sol había empujado al monstruo tumbándolo contra unas rocas. Elsa quedó paralizada ante la mirada de Kristoff. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su iris era de un color dorado brillante. –"Te dije que esto de salvarte no sería una costumbre, Elsa"-.

El vampiro se quejó de dolor y se lanzó furioso ante el nuevo oponente. –"¿Cómo osas interponerte entre mis asuntos e interrumpir mi cena? Ahora la pagarás caro mortal"-.

Kristoff esperó a que el vampiro se acercara lo suficiente para así asestarle el golpe mortal. Sonrió y sus caninos inferiores y superiores se alargaron. Su mano se transformó en una garra peluda que golpeó al chupasangre con gran fuerza, lanzándolo contra la nieve. Acto seguido, el rubio se transformó en un gigantesco lobo color marrón claro con ojos dorados y dientes blancos y afilados.

Elsa no daba crédito a lo que veía, un alpinista que la había salvado algunas veces resultó ser un hombre lobo que mata vampiros. El caballo se asustó ante el depredador y comenzó a desesperarse con la pequeña sobre su lomo. Elsa trató de calmarlo pero no podía dejar a Kristoff solo con ese vampiro. Sin embargo la voz del joven irrumpió su cabeza. –"No te preocupes por mi Elsa. Salva a esta pequeña y refúgiate en Arendelle. Cubre tus heridas y espérame en la entrada del reino. Dirigió la mirada sorprendida al lobo dorado que tenía una expresión dulce en su rostro. –"Vete ya"-. La rubia ni corta ni perezosa trepó al lomo del caballo y ordenó a que la pequeña se sujete de su cintura para no caerse. Luego tomó la crin del animal y corrió de vuelta al reino.

El vampiro se asustó al ver al lobo acercándose con las fauces abiertas relamiéndose los colmillos. –"Por favor, lobo tenme piedad. No quería lastimarlas"-.

Kristoff ignoró las súplicas del chupasangre y gruñó en su rostro. El vampiro reaccionó y golpeó al animal en el hocico haciendo que este escupiera sangre. –"Jamás le pediría en serio piedad a una bestia pulguienta como tú"- bufó el vampiro.

El lobo se lanzó furioso contra el vampiro con sus colmillos apuntando a desgarrar la tráquea de su adversario. El ser de la noche se cubrió con el rostro con el antebrazo y el animal clavó sus dientes en su carne. El vampiro gritó de dolor y golpeó al animal en las costillas lanzándolo contra la nieve. Kristoff emitió un grito de agonía al sentir el pie del vampiro encajándose en su estómago repetidas veces. Ya cansado, el lobo enterró sus dientes en la pantorrilla del vampiro haciendo que este cayera sobre la nieve, indefenso. Kristoff aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él y abrir su estómago con su impresionante dentadura. El vampiro observaba como el animal arrancaba su carne y sus entrañas escarbando en su cuerpo. El lobo sacó su cabeza llena de sangre para volverse enterrar en su presa. Escarbó hasta llegar al corazón y lo arrancó de un solo tirón y lo devoró casi sin masticar. El pelaje del lobo se había teñido de un rojo casi negro y estaba cubierto de cenizas. Luego de haber terminado de cazar, observó el firmamento y vió a la diosa luna. Aulló en su honor para alertar al resto de lobos y a una joven de cabellos ubios platinados que ahora se encontraba huyendo hacia Arendelle.

Al llegar se encontró, como siempre, con la mirada preocupada de Hans y sus estresantes preguntas. Elsa ayudó a la pequeña a bajar del caballo. –"Hans déjate de preguntas tontas, esta pequeña perdió a sus padres por un vampiro y no tiene ningún familiar. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"-.

-"No hay otra opción que enviarla al orfanato más cercano, es por su bien"-.

-"¡Que! ¡No! Es muy joven"-.

-"Entonces podemos dejarla a cargo de una familia hasta mientras"-.

-"Si creo que esa sería la opción más acepta…"-.

Hans se aproximó a Elsa con rapidez y le robó un pequeño beso de sus labios. Elsa enrojeció a las milésimas de segundo y Hans sonrió victorioso. Movió sus cabellos con timidez y el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. -"Bueno ehh. De-debo irme a patrullar. Te veo luego"-.

Hans dijo un simple adiós antes de que la joven saliera disparada como flecha del lugar. En su estómago había maripositas revoloteando cada vez que sentía sus labios contra los suyos. Feliz de la vida caminó hasta las afueras de Arendelle donde se encontró a Kristoff todo herido y magullado.

-"Elsa, estas sana y salva. Me alegro"-.

-"¿Qué hay de ti? Luces terrible"-.

-"Nah, son solo golpes y cortadas"- Kristoff observó la cortada de la mejilla de Elsa. –"Ese vampiro te ha dejado un recuerdito"-.

-"Si siento algo de ardor pero no es nada. Estoy bien. ¡No puedo creer que seas un hombre lobo y no me lo hayas dicho!"-.

-"Shh, no hables tan alto. Te pueden oír. Ven a mi cabaña allí podré explicarte bien todo y ambos podremos curar nuestras heridas"-.

Dicho esto ambos avanzaron hasta la cabaña del joven alpinista y Kristoff puso más leña en la chimenea para que el ambiente se calentara. Acto seguido Kristoff tomó una venda y la enrolló en el brazo de Anna, para que la sangre dejase de brotar.

Elsa tomó un poco de agua de la caldera la puso en un recipiente y tomó un trapo para luego remojarlo en el agua. Luego lo paso por las heridas de Kristoff quien se quejaba de dolor al sentir esa agua fría sobre su piel sumado al ardor que el sentía. Elsa lo regañaba por comportarse así y continuaba limpiando sus heridas. Lavaba la sangre y las desinfectaba. Trataba de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible para no hacerlo sufrir.

Luego de vendar y poner algo de ungüento en todas sus heridas exclamó:

-"¿Y cómo es que eres un hombre lobo, Kristoff?-.

-"Mis padre era un humano común y conoció a una bella joven que emergió de los rincones más profundos del bosque. Ella le mostró las maravillas del bosque pero nunca se acercaba a la aldea. Ella iba a visitar todos los días escapándose del reino hacia el bosque. Ambos fueron enamorándose con el tiempo hasta que mi madre le reveló su verdadera forma. Ella era una mujer lobo. Creyó que mi padre huiría luego de contarle mi secreto pero no lo hizo. Se quedó junto a ella y la protegió en frente de cualquier adversidad. Luego nací yo. Mi madre me cuidó hasta que un día un grupo de cazadores logró saber de su existencia y fue en su búsqueda ya que creían que ella iba a ser una amenaza como los vampiros. Mi madre huyó al bosque seguida de los cazadores y yo me quedé al cuidado de mi padre. El me crió hasta que se comenzaron a manifestar mis poderes de lobo. Un día yo jugaba en el campo y revelé mi verdadera identidad a los niños del pueblo que fueron directamente a contarles a sus padres. Comenzaron a llamarme fenómeno y monstruo. Mi padre trató de convencerlos de que no era así pero ellos trataron de capturarme. Huí dejando a mi progenitor a merced de lo que esos mercenarios quieran"-.

-"Una manada de hombres lobo me encontraron a los tres días de haber huido y me criaron como su cachorro. Aprendí todo lo que un lobo debe saber cómo respetar las jerarquías como obedecer al alpha, a cazar, a defenderme, etc. Ahora continúo viviendo con ellos pero yo decidí venir aquí a Arendelle por mi cuenta ya que quería pasar un tiempo en soledad"-.

-"Vaya de veras tuviste una vida muy dura" –suspiró Elsa ante las palabras del joven. –"Pero tú no atacas a los humanos como los vampiros ¿cierto?"-.

-"Según nuestras leyendas los hombres lobo nacieron de guerreros amantes de la naturaleza que protegían a las aldeas de cualquier ataque. Luego los vampiros aparecieron. Nosotros decidimos matarlos para así poder proteger a los humanos, nuestros hermanos. Nosotros no dañamos a los humanos, eso es considerado un tabú"-.

-"Ahh ya veo, osea fuiste designado aquí por tus alpha. Ya entiendo"-.

-"Detesto a los vampiros, no solo por qué debo hacerlo debido a que está en mi sangre sino porque ellos arruinaron a mi clan y lo dejaron en crisis algunas veces y deseo vengar todas las muertes de mis hermanos lobos y humanos que ellos causaron"-.

-"Comprendo"- Elsa miró al suelo sintiéndose identificada con la sensación que en este momento experimenta Kristoff. –"¿Cuáles son tus poderes?"-.

-"Puede que yo no posea poderes como muchos vampiros pero los compenso con fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, y lo más importante una manada que me apoya"-.

-"¿Una manada que te apoya?"-.

-"A diferencia de los vampiros, nosotros nos consideramos una familia. El alpha no respeta y nos trata a todos por igual no como en el caso de los vampiros en la que el amo usa a sus sirvientes como marionetas que puede manipular a su antojo. También nos apoyamos entre todos. Los vampiros son cada quien por su cuenta. Entre muchas otras razones"-.

Elsa escuchaba todas las historias sobre sangrientas batallas entre lobos y humanos contra vampiros que Kristoff contaba. Sus experiencias, sus temores, sus expectativas y todo acerca de él.

De repente los cuernos de cazadores que indicaban que la patrulla nocturna debía empezar sonó alertando al par de jóvenes. –"Kristoff, quisiera oír más de tus historias pero el deber llama"-.

-"Tranquila, Elsa lo comprendo. Ve y cuídate mucho. Espero volverte a ver"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y saltó a los techos a su lugar favorito a vigilar. De nuevo. Al llegar observó el bosque por un momento e imaginó lo que sería vivir sin temor a los vampiros. Un viento helado la hizo temblar y estremecer, un aura diferente e intranquila llenó el ambiente incomodando a la rubia. El viento agitaba las ramas de los pinos escarchados haciéndolas estremecer. Elsa tomó el mango de su sable lista para atacar….

Una sombra cruzó y se puso en frente de la rubia. Su larga capa de color negro impedía verle su rostro. La mujer con un rápido movimiento dejo a la vista su pecoso rostro con sus trenzas gemelas y sus ojos aguamarina.

-"¿Anna?"-.

-"Hola, Elsa…"- dijo sonriéndole mientras sus colmillos se alargaron un poco…

**Que tal? ¿Que creen que pasará entre Anna y Elsa? ¿Que tal les pareció el secreto de Kristoff? ¿Se imaginaban que algo asi ocurriria en mi fic? Tambien opinen acerca de la antagonista de esta historia Cassandra. Tal vez no luce muy malvada pero les aseguro que la transformaré en un ser salido del mismo infierno muajajajaja okno xD**

**Este cap no tiene mucho Helsa (sorry por sus fans) pero tiene sus nombramientos xD. Este es más gore y dice algunas pistas clave para el futuro.**

**Bueno ahora llegó mi parte preferida: REVIEEEEWWSS!  
>fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Siip es oficial anna sufre mucho en cualquier parte okno. (especialemente en mi fic) Me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Hans en mi fic. Sexy y encantador *w* Este cap tiene todas las respuestas a tus preguntas y tal vez se te haga familiar la escena de la pelea entre Kristoff y el vampiro xD (solo digo)<br>**

**aledartz: gracias loquita me halagas *sonrojada* Yo tambien amo tu historia. Espero la conti con ansias ;)  
><strong>

**HoeLittleDuck: jajaja sii amo la masacre pero tambien el Helsa asi que será una mezcla entre ambas. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por apoyarme.  
><strong>

** lachulevidegaray: Lamento que mi historia sea helsa pero me alegra que te guste a pesar de serlo :)**

**A Frozen Fan: Gracias por tu apoyo de veras. Tuve el tiempo de revisar la ortografía, verbos y todo en este cap asi que creo que no tiene errores (creo xD) Ahora con este cap responde algunas de tus dudas pero ahora te plantea otras xD. Sii ya estaba cansada de que Hans sea el vampiro así que decidí cambiar de página y se me ocurrió ponerlo así. (a mi tambien me gusta cuando lo llama maestro *w*) Gracias por tu exteeeeenssooo review xD. ¡eres lo máximo. !  
><strong>

**dc: me alegro que te haya gustado, cuidate.**

**F: vaya resultó que eres fan de helsa como yo. Otra cosa que nos hace mas parecidas, ya esta el gore y el helsa que mas falta. ¿Quieres saber mi tecnica eh? Bueno escucha yo leo un creepypasta luego lo vuelvo a leer y luego me revuelvo en mi cama, abrazo a mi gato, vuelvo a rodar, mi gato me aruña, y así paso toda la noche como idiota luego de haber leído uno xD. (tratalo sirve. Si no tienes mascotas usa un osito de peluche esa es la opcion dos) ¡OYEEE, TE JURO QUE TE MATOOO! NO pude dormir por una noche entera por esa maldita historia. Me trastornó más de lo que ya estoy, nada que se lo mostré a una amiga y se moría de miedoo. Tampoco pudo dormir. Hasta ahora tengo pesadillas 7.7**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez ya saben, si tienen dudas no duden en ponerlas en los reviews xD. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**ire a aullarle a la luna...**

**junta ami novio vampiro. graawwrrr**

**mm ok no xD **

**hasta la proxima vampiritos *w***


	6. Sangre congelada, corazón ardiente

**Hello de nuevoo. Aqui loba reportandose! Si mi señor Auuu.**

**Lamento haberme demorado un poquis en este cap y tambien por no ser tan largo. Ultimamente he estado ocupada y he estado sacando algo de tiempo para escribir esta historia (tengo una agenda un poquito apretada) asi que por favor no me maten xD**

**Estaba pensando en escribir hace tiempo otra historia totalmente Helsa Psdt: no tendrá gore será solamente romantica y algunas sorpresitas para el final Asi que mantenganse alerta con lo que publico en los ultimos tiempos (Siiii *w*) y ya la empezé a escribir, otra razón para demorarme otro poquito en esta pero obviamente nunca abandonaré una historia como esta. (No se preocupen)**

**Como ya saben esta historia tiene su rumbo gore y helsa asi que si no les gusta, mejor ni lo lean xD**

**Bueno aqui les va gracias por su apoyo ;)**

**Capitulo #6: Sangre congelada, corazón ardiente**

"¡¿Anna?!"- gritó Elsa lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana menor. –"Me alegra de que estés bien, me preocupaba de que ya no vendrías"-.

-"Nunca te abandonaría, Elsa. No podría dejarte. Eres mi hermana"-.

-"Gracias hermanita, pero nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, tonta"- dijo Elsa moviéndole un dedo en el rostro de Anna molesta. –"Casi haces que me dé un paro cardíaco"-.

Anna rió ante el comentario de su hermana mostrando con disimulo sus brillantes colmillos de vampiro que, sin darse cuenta, se habían asomado. Al sentir las dos puntas, Anna tapó su boca avergonzada de que Elsa la vea así.

-"Anna, ya no importa. Puede que seas un vampiro pero aún sigues siendo mi hermanita traviesa"- dijo regalándole una risita y un golpe amistoso con el codo. –"Además ya lo he visto en ocasiones anteriores"-.

Anna destapó su boca y dejó a la vista sus puntitas blancas. Le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana y ladeó su cabeza juguetonamente. Su expresión cambió al ver la ligera herida en la mejilla de Elsa. –"Elsa ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?"-.

Elsa se asombró ante la pregunta de Anna y tocó su herida. –"La conseguí luchando contra un vampiro, al igual que está en el brazo. Pero no te preocupes, por estas heridas no me voy a morir"-bromeó la joven ante la cara angustiada de la pelirroja.

-"Lo sé Elsa, solo quería confirmar que te encontrabas en perfecto estado. No puedo dejar que nada te lastime"-.

Por dentro Anna se moría. A pesar de su rostro alegre y despreocupado, su interior se estaba consumiendo por la sed de sangre. Sus colmillos pedían a gritos tener la oportunidad de perforar la pálida piel de la cazadora para así poder extraer cada gota de ese líquido que ella tanto deseaba. Las ganas no le faltaban, su lado vampírico le imploraba tomar por el cuello a su presa y degollarla pero ella aún se mantenía cuerda. No podía perder lo poco de humanidad que poseía…

-"Anna ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco distraída. ¿Sucede algo entre los de tu clan?"- la voz de Elsa interrumpió su batalla contra sus instintos.

Anna retrocedió un poco a lo que Elsa se le acercó. Anna no emitía ni una sola palabra de sus labios solo gemía y temblaba. Sintió sus colmillos crecer aún más cuando la rubia se puso solo a unos milímetros de ella. Tenía la necesidad de saltar sobre ella y destrozarle la garganta de un solo mordisco pero contuvo su idea cuando Elsa posó su mano en su hombro preocupada y gritaba el nombre de la joven repetidamente.

Anna reaccionó ante el toque y trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de su hermana. No quería lastimarla de nuevo.

Elsa agarró a Anna por el antebrazo forcejeándola a quedarse junto a ella. Anna se quejaba y gemía de angustia cuando de repente vió la razón por la cual Anna se comportaba de esa manera. Acercó su rostro al suyo y observó que los bellos ojos aguamarina habían cambiado a un bello color de un rubí. Su boca abierta de prominentes colmillos jadeaba y resoplaba. Anna podía escuchar y sentir la sangre correr por la arteria carótida de la joven, ese ligero sonido y olor que solo los vampiros logran escuchar, cautivaba a Anna que lentamente iba perdiendo la razón.

Sus ojos de color rubí fueron cambiando a un rojo más oscuro con detalles en negro. Fue en ese momento que Elsa sintió un frío correr por su espina dorsal. De repente, Anna, usando su fuerza y su peso, se lanzó sobre Elsa tirándola sobre las tejas, indefensa. Tomó sus muñecas y las posicionó sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Luego miró directamente a los zafiros de Elsa.

Temblaba y gemía de miedo mientras Anna acercaba peligrosamente sus colmillos a su cuello. Pasó y repasó su lengua por la suave piel pálida de Elsa mientras ella intentaba gritar pero un sonido sordo logró emanar de su garganta. No podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que todo suceda.

Anna se detuvo bruscamente a escasos milímetros de perforarle la carne. No podía hacerlo. Sus ojos volvieron a ser aguamarina y sus colmillos volvieron a ocultarse en sus encías. –"Elsa, lo siento. Yo… yo soy un peligro para ti"-.

Se quitó de encima dejando a la pobre Elsa paralizada y corrió en dirección desconocida hacia el bosque. Elsa gritó su nombre repetidamente esperando respuesta, fue entonces cuando escuchó lo peor. Un aullido de lobo…

La mente de Elsa se llenó de locas ideas al escuchar ese misterioso sonido pero algo le quedaba muy claro, Anna estaba en problemas. Se reincorporó del casi ataque de Anna, agarró su sable y de un saltó se internó en la profundidad del bosque en busca de su querida hermana.

Su corto vestido le daba mayor facilidad de no quedar atrapada entre la nieve y sus poderes sobre el frío también le suponían cierta ventaja. Corría lo más rápido que podía sobre la blanca nieve sin enterrarse mientras su larga trenza se mecía con el fuerte vaivén del viento. El grito de lamento y agonía del lobo volvió a escucharse y lo siguió. Estaba cerca. Y lo sentía en todo su alrededor.

De repente una garra tomó su frágil cuello y comenzó a cortarle el flujo de aire. Un vampiro la había agarrado desprevenida y ahora amenazaba con acabar con su vida. El monstruo usando su fuerza sobrenatural, levantó a la chica del suelo congelado mientras trataba de luchar para salvarse. Elsa clavaba sus uñas en la piel del vampiro pero este ni se inmutaba. Acto seguido, Elsa logró concentrarse y congeló el brazo del vampiro. El monstruo la soltó lanzándola contra unas rocas cual sacó de papas mientras trataba de zafarse del hielo que tenía cautivo su brazo.

Elsa tosió tratando de reincorporarse de aire y sentía un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Pasó su mano por un costado de su frente y vió que esta sangraba. El monstruo se acercó a ella de golpe y encajó sus dientes en su cuello. Elsa gritó de dolor ante esta agonía. El vampiro disfrutaba del dulce sabor de su sangre por su parte.

Ya cuando se sentía cada vez más y más débil, el vampiro fue separado de ella bruscamente por una tercera persona de cabellos cobrizos y en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros. El vampiro tembló al ver a Anna en frente de él con los ojos como brillantes rubíes y una mueca de enojo en su rostro. El chupasangre retrocedió cauteloso pero Anna fue más rápida y lo agarró por el cogote para luego impactarlo contra el tronco de un gran pino. Sus ojos brillaban cual carbón encendido y expresaban la más pura furia.

-"Por favor, líder Anna. No me mate. No creí que esta sería su zona de caza. Y-yo solo deseaba algo de sangre fresca para alimentarme. Lo lamento mucho. Por favor tenga piedad de mí- imploró el vampiro a la joven que lo observaba con repulsión arrugando su nariz.

Anna estrechó los ojos y mostró sus colmillos amenazantes, mucho más largos y puntiagudos que los de cualquier vampiro. –"¿Por qué iría a tener piedad de un individuo tan desagradable como tú que osa invadir la zona de caza de otros vampiros?"- respondió Anna con voz de ultratumba. –"Te mataría ahorita mismo con mis colmillos pero quisiera practicar más con mis poderes recién descubiertos"- dicho esto Anna movió sus dedos y una pequeña chispa oscura apareció de ellos.

La mano de Anna se fue envolviendo por una extraña capa de fuego color morado y negro como si estuviera cubierta con fuego infernal. El vampiro emitió un grito ahogado cuando la vampira encajó su mano de fuego en su abdomen. La sangre negra comenzó a salpicar de manera incontrolada encima de la joven vampiresa que tenía un rostro de pura satisfacción mezclado con angustia y locura.

Anna observó su mano cubierta con la sangre del extinto vampiro y lamió el líquido negro que se desparramaba por la nieve. Luego observó a Elsa tirada en la nieve, herida y débil. Se acercó a ella y movió sus rubios cabellos de la frente ahora manchados con carmesí. Sus ojos de carbón encendido brillaron con mayor intensidad al ver ese líquido que se derramaba por el cuello y la frente de la joven. Usando su mano, ladeó la cabeza de la rubia y acercó sus colmillos a su cuello. Su sed ya no podía ser reprimida y perdió el control sobre sí misma. Elsa por su parte, no tenía fuerzas para impedir que Anna la mordiese y se dejó llevar.

De repente un gruñido alertó a Anna. De los labios de la pobre Elsa se logró escuchar el nombre del agradable y cascarrabias repartidor de hielo de Arendelle, "Kristoff". Desde los matorrales un lobo marrón apareció y observó a su alrededor. Al percibir la presencia de la humana y la vampira, rugió al ver al monstruo encima de su querida amiga. Corrió con las fauces abiertas a acabar con la vida de Anna de una vez por todas.

Anna esquivaba cada uno de los ataques sin mucho esfuerzo. Aprovechaba la altitud de los pinos para evitar los colmillos del lobo que no lograba alcanzar las ramas más altas. Sin embargo, el lobo usó su astucia y logró derribar un árbol golpeando su cuerpo, haciendo que Anna cayera sobre la nieve y una rama la aplastara.

La vampiresa gritó de dolor ante el pesado trozo de madera que hizo trizas sus piernas dejándola parcialmente inmóvil. Kristoff se acercó a ella furioso y hambriento mientras se relamía los colmillos. Abrió sus fauces y trató de morder la cabeza de la joven. Ella se defendió agarrándolo por las mandíbulas y lanzándolo del camino. El lobo aulló adolorido y vió con fiereza a esa maldita vampira que le había causado tanto dolor. Con toda su furia de lobo, corrió hasta ella pero se detuvo al ver la delgada figura de Elsa interponiéndose.

Sangre brotaba de su cabeza y cuello, pero aun así se podía mantener en pie a pesar de lo débil que estaba. –"Kristoff, no le permitiré que le hagas daño. Si quieres matarla, tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero"- dijo extendiendo sus brazos al confundido lobo.

Kristoff levantó las orejas y ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Elsa, la cazadora de vampiros más sanguinaria de Arendelle ahora ¿protegía a un simple vampiro? –"Esto debe de ser una broma"- pensó Kristoff meneando su hocico mientras resoplaba enojado. –"Elsa quítate de en medio. Quiero acabar con esa sucia bebedora de sangre de una vez por todas"- dijo mientras volvía a bajar las orejas y mostraba sus colmillos amenazantes.

Elsa estrechó los ojos y le dió una mirada aterradora al pobre lobo. –"¡NO! Ella es mi hermana"-.

El lobo abrió sus doradas orbes y puso en alto sus orejas. No podía creer lo que esta joven humana decía. ¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro y un humano sean hermanos? Tendría que hablar sobre este tema con el resto de su manada para que le consigan más información acerca de esta extraña relación. Kristoff cambió a su forma humana de nuevo al ya no presentir más peligro de parte de la vampiresa. Sin embargo, gajos de hombre lobo como las garras, orejas y cola aún permanecían en su cuerpo humano.

De repente Elsa se desplomó sobre los brazos de Kristoff y la mirada sorprendida de Anna. La pedida de sangre le había quitado lo rosado de sus mejillas dejándola extremadamente pálida. El hombre lobo tomó a la rubia y la cargó con dirección a su cabaña a darle alguna hierba medicinal y curar de sus heridas. Anna comenzó a seguirlo preocupada por el estado de su hermana. Kristoff le dedicó un gruñido y mostró sus largos caninos. –"Aléjate de ella, monstruo sediento de sangre"-.

-"Por favor lobo, Elsa es mi hermana, debo permanecer a su lado. Ella es mi única familia"-.

-"¿Quieres que yo, un hombre lobo, criatura que protege a los seres humanos de amenazas como ustedes los vampiros, permita que te acerques a esta pobre chica herida con esa casi incontrolable sed que posees?"- gritó Kristoff con dificultad para hablar por sus colmillos. –"Tu eres un monstruo despreciable que solo piensa en matar y convertir la vida de todos en un infierno. Ni pienses que te dejaré venir a mi cabaña. No permitiré que te acerques a Elsa"-.

Anna se molestó y su aura se volvió violenta y agresiva. Se cruzó en el camino del montañés con los brazos cruzados y los ojos le parpadearon en carmesí. –"Comprendo que pienses así de esa manera perro, pero no importa, me vale una mierda lo que tu pienses acerca de mí. Yo solo quiero estar cerca de mi hermana. Debo protegerla y ningún animal como tú me lo va a impedir"-.

Elsa entreabrió los ojos casi sin fuerzas y dijo con voz casi inaudible. –"Por favor, no peleen"-.

Ambos detuvieron su discusión y Kristoff corrió rápido a su hogar luego de que Elsa comenzara a respirar con dificultad. Ocultó sus rasgos lobunos e ingresó a la cabaña, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Anna. Esta refunfuñó y se sentó en la nieve a esperar pacientemente a que su hermana se encontrara bien.

Anna miró a su alrededor y se fijó en las diversas cabañas coloridas y olfateó ese olor a leña consumiéndose que emanaba de las chimeneas de algunas de ellas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había estado dentro de Arendelle, siempre observando desde los techos o árboles, no había tenido el privilegio de caminar tranquila por sus empedradas calles o conocer a sus aldeanos desde que se convirtió en ese demonio sediento de sangre al que todos le temen. Alzó la vista y divisó el imponente castillo que se mantenía firme ante este crudo invierno que poseía Arendelle. A Anna le entró un sentimiento de dolor al recordar los momentos felices que había pasado con sus padres y su hermana en esa fortaleza. Compartían risas y juegos mientras se sentaban a cenar por las noches y de día Elsa y ella corrían por los pasillos jugando al escondite.

La pelirroja sonrió al recordarlo, sin embargo recogió sus piernas y las abrazó haciéndose bolita contra la pared de madera de la cabaña. Recostó su mejilla contra sus rodillas y una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su pecoso rostro. Cerró los ojos y se ocultó su rostro con su capa para evitar que la vieran llorar y para protegerse del frío.

Mientras tentó, dentro de la caballa se vivía una odisea. Kristoff buscaba por toda la casa su libro de pociones y hechizos. Elsa estaba recostada sobre una cama mullida y se quejaba de dolor. Tenía una venda amarrada a su frente para que la herida dejase de sangrar. El lobo cogió un trapo mojado y apartó la sangre que chorreaba de la herida de su cuello. La limpió bien y divisó los pequeños puntos profundos, -"Este vampiro te mordió con todas sus fuerzas, Elsa"-.

Luego tomó el frasco de unas extrañas hojas con forma de estrella, un mortero y el libro de hechizos luego de encontrarlo refundido entre sus cosas, e hizo una pasta con los ingredientes para luego colocarla sobre la mordida de la rubia. Cuando la medicina tocó la piel lastimada de la joven, esta chilló de dolor ya que era muy potente y le ardía. Kristoff contemplaba el rostro de Elsa sufriendo, con inmenso dolor y compasión pero debía desinfectarle la herida.

Elsa se despertó adolorida y cubriéndose el cuello. Kristoff le ofreció una taza de té de hierbas para que se sintiese mejor. Ella lo bebió de un sorbo totalmente y se levantó de la cama a pesar de las insistencias del rubio para que se quede descansando.

Elsa abrió la puerta y se llevó un sorprendente encuentro: su hermana vampira estaba sentada sobre la nieve, hecha bolita durmiendo. Elsa sonrió al ver a su hermanita preocupada por su salud y se acercó a ella. Anna sintió la presencia de la rubia cerca y se levantó para encontrase con la mirada azul de su hermana. –"¡Elsa! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Me hiciste dar un gran susto"-.

Anna corrió a abrazar a su querida hermana pero sintió una mano que la empujaba y la mandaba de vuelta a la nieve. Kristoff se alzaba entre las dos con la daga de Elsa en su mano, la cual alzó sobre la cabeza de Anna para darle fin a todo. Elsa agarró el brazo del rubio y forcejeó para que soltara la daga. En eso sin querer, Elsa fue herida en la mano con la hoja de la daga.

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron lentamente a la blancura de la nieve. Elsa miró su mano sangrante y luego el rostro de su hermana. Su mirada roja y perdida y su boca entreabierta dejando ver sus colmillos le causaban espanto. Kristoff trató de defenderla pero ella solo lanzó contra unas rocas, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente. Elsa gritaba el nombre de su amigo por repetidas veces cuando vió que la vampira se acercaba y la aprisionaba contra la pared de madera. No poseía armas en ese momento y no podía atacar a Anna.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de su hermana y vió la deliciosa sangre caer sobre la nieve. Acto seguido, colocó su brazo sobre su pecho, inmovilizando a Elsa y lamió la herida. Abrió los ojos sorprendida luego de sentir ese delicioso sabor de la sangre de su hermana mientras decía: -"Oh Elsa, no sabes lo deliciosa que es tu sangre. Es la mejor que he tomado"- acto seguido clavó sus colmillos en la muñeca de Elsa haciéndola temblar al sentir el impacto de esas dos puntas filosas. La sangre chorreaba por el mentón de Anna y bajaba por el antebrazo de la rubia. Ese líquido rojo le causaba mareo y quería vomitar.

Anna la soltó asombrada luego de lo que había hecho y miró a su hermana asustada. –"No, no. ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡No por que! Elsa lo siento mucho, no quería causarte esto."- de sus ojos rojos emanó una lágrima que bañó sus pecosas mejillas.

Varios crujidos y voces se oían aproximarse. Anna retrocedió y huyó despavorida hacia los árboles. Varios cazadores incluido Hans aparecieron de entre las sombras, cargados de armas anti-vampiros. Hans se acercó a Elsa que se hallaba petrificada luego de lo sucedido mientras mantenía en el aire su mano cubierta de su sangre.

-"¡Elsa! ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?"-.

Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron a Elsa bajar de las nubes y observo las preocupadas esmeraldas de él. –"Hans, solo fuimos atacados por un vampiro. Eso es todo. No es necesario que te preocupes mucho por nosotros"- reclamó Elsa con su actitud fría.

Hans se sorprendió al escuchar ese cambio en las típicas palabras de Elsa. –"¡¿Fuimos?!"-.

-"Si fuimos, ese chico, Kristoff"- dijo señalando al joven inconsciente sobre la nieve.

La rubia corrió a ver que su amigo se encontrara bien seguida por Hans que se encontraba algo confundido ante la preocupada actitud de Elsa ante las heridas del joven campesino. Algo en su interior había cambiado, sentía su furia arder y tenía ganas de agarrar por el brazo a Elsa y alejarla totalmente de ese chico desconocido.

Elsa ordenó a sus compañeros para que llevaran a Kristoff a las cabañas de curación para que lo atendieran. Cuatro hombres agarraron una gran tabla y colocaron al alpinista sobre ella para trasladarlo a donde los doctores. Elsa corrió detrás de ellos seguida por un molesto Hans….

Anna corría con todas sus fuerzas alejándose lo más que podía de Arendelle. Su corazón latía con fuerza y aun poseía ese delicioso sabor de la sangre congelada de Elsa. Anna llegó a un claro del bosque ya que sentía una ira contra ella misma que la consumía. Un fuego en su interior la hacía estremecer. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a beber sangre humana y para colmo había bebido de la sangre de su propia hermana. La mirada horrorizada de Elsa daba vueltas por su cabeza atormentándola aún más. Su lado vampiro le repetía una y otra vez: "Dame más de su sangre, deseo más"-.

Anna tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y sintió un calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de desahogarse. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a arder en unas llamas oscuras espectrales. Abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora estaban de color rojo-violáceo y se asemejaban al color de las mismísimas llamas.

Anna contempló a su alrededor y vió ese fuego oscuro sobre los árboles y derritiendo la nieve a su alrededor. Anna contempló sus manos y vió que estas estaban calientes. Realizó un pequeño movimiento y de sus dedos aparecieron chispas. Anna entonces apuntó hacia el tronco de un gran pino y una bola de fuego oscuro emergió de sus palmas, impactando la madera y carbonizándolo en pocos minutos. Anna contempló sus manos y se dio cuenta del asombroso poder que ella también poseía. Estaba fascinada, sin embargo el odio y la furia la consumía y comenzó a descargar su ira contra todo a su alrededor. El fuego destruyó todo a su alrededor y los animales que vivían en los arboles huían desesperados.

De repente una sombra de cabellos negros como la noche apareció por detrás de Anna. La pelirroja por instinto, le lanzó una bola de fuego la cual la sombra esquivó. Se oyó una carcajada entre las sombras y un brillo rojo tenue se lograba divisar. De repente Anna sintió que las piernas se le doblaron cayendo de rodillas en la nieve. El fuego de sus manos desapareció y sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado.

Cassandra emergió de entre ese mar de penumbras con su sonrisa malévola de largos colmillos y levantó el rostro de Anna, poniendo un dedo ganchudo bajo su mentón. –"Vaya Anna, tus poderes han crecido. Eso es bueno, tienes suerte porque estaba a punto de matarte luego de que te escaparas de mi fortaleza"- dijo al principio con tono dulce pero luego fue cambiando por uno de ultratumba. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver sangre chorreada por el mentón de su sirviente. –"Ahh, es por eso que te fuiste ¿cierto? Buscabas sangre fresca para alimentarte"- dicho esto Cassandra recogió la sangre de la boca de Anna con su dedo índice y se lo llevó a la boca. La saboreó bien y se sorprendió. –"De donde sacaste esta sangre, es deliciosa"-.

Anna se quedó en silencio. No quería decirle que era de su hermana humana. Podría ocasionarle más problemas a la pobre Elsa.

Cassandra se molestó al no recibir respuesta. –"Dije, ¡¿De dónde sacaste esta sangre?!"- gritó enloquecida mientras le propinaba una cachetada a la pobre Anna.

Anna escupió un poco de sangre mientras no se dignaba a mirar a la mujer a los ojos. –"No te lo diré, no es de tu incumbencia"-.

A la mujer le entraron los mil demonios al escuchar esa respuesta. Sus ojos brillaron como rubíes Anna sintió como si le clavaran millones de agujas en cada parte de su cuerpo y como si le estrujaran el corazón. El dolor intenso la hizo aullar y se tiró a la nieve mientras chillaba y se retorcía. Cassandra sonreía al ver a la joven sufrir. –"Ahora dime, ¿De quién es esta sangre?"-.

-"No necesitas saberlo. De-déjame en paz"- dijo Anna entre gemidos débilmente.

Cassandra descendió al nivel de su sirviente y colocó su mano en su cuello. –"Si no me quieres decir, lo averiguaré por medio de tu sangre"- acto seguido clavó sus largos colmillos en el cuello de Anna. Un espantoso dolor peor que el anterior se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo. Lentamente sintió que se desvanecía en los brazos de su ama y le causaba un horrible sufrimiento.

Cassandra extrajo sus colmillos de la piel de Anna mientras se relamía los labios. –"Para ser un vampiro, tienes la sangre deliciosa. Debe de ser por la sangre de tu hermana mortal dentro de ti. De veras si tu sangre sabe así, la de ella sabrá el doble de mejor. Creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita"- mofó la vampiresa malévolamente.

Anna enfureció ante el comentario de la peli-negra y logró romper el control que Cassandra tenía sobre ella y logró atacarla en el rostro, rasguñándole un ojo. La mujer aulló de dolor y sangre negra bañó el suelo congelado. Anna jadeaba molesta y se dispuso a matarla cuando sintió que la agarraban por detrás y colocaban diversas cadenas en sus muñecas y cuello. –"Es hora a que aprendas a obedecer Anna. No quisiste aprender a las buenas pues ahora te tocara a las malas"-. Cassandra se acercó a los sirvientes que agarraban a Anna de las cadenas y tomó del cinturón de uno un látigo negro y lo blandía en su rostro. Acto seguido le comenzó a dar latigazos por todo el cuerpo. Anna forcejeaba sus cadenas tratando de escapar pero era inútil. Su piel lentamente se fraccionaba dejando ver las heridas sangrantes sobre sus brazos y espalda. Cassandra sonrió al ver a la chica abatida entre un charco de sangre. –"Anna, detesto verte así pero no me dejas elección. Al principio te advertí que nunca me desobedecieras. Ahora tú y tu hermanita deberán pagar caro por romper esa regla"-.

Anna se estremeció al escuchar nombrada a Elsa y forcejeó sus cadenas una vez más. –"No por favor, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no metas a Elsa en esto. Prometo obedecerte no huiré más, seré tu más fiel sirviente"- dijo agachando su cabeza avergonzándose de sus propias palabras.

Cassandra meditó un momento la decisión y sonrió. –"Trato hecho, Anna"- dijo extendiendo su mano frente a ella. Anna dudó por un momento pero luego pensó en el bienestar de su hermana y apretó la mano de Cassandra decidida. La mujer sonrió malignamente.

Anna se estremeció ante el contacto con la mujer. Sintió que su corazón se retorcía y se quemaba. Sus ojos perdieron totalmente su brillo y su mirada dulce y amigable cambió por una malvada e insensible. Luego se incorporó limpiándose la nieve de encima aún con las cadenas en su cuerpo. Luego con una voz de serpiente dijo: -"Si quieres que te ayude, primero debes soltarme de estas cadenas que me aprisionan"- exclamó mostrando sus muñecas encadenadas a la mujer.

-"Desencadenen a Anna, montón de idiotas, si no lo hacen, no podrá cumplir con su deber"- ordenó la mujer.

Los sirvientes miraron a su ama asustados y se negaron. Enseguida le quitaron las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y ella con su impresionante fuerza rompió la cadena de su cuello dejándose el collarín con una cadena que caía sobre su pecho. –"Esta me la quedo"-. Anna soltó sus trenzas gemelas, dejando su largo pelo color fuego caer sobre su espalda y el viento lo alborotó de manera salvaje. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por unas llamas oscuras y los sirvientes retrocedieron asustados.

Cassandra sonrió ante la nueva Anna a sus ojos. Su plan malvado ahora si podría desarrollarse y tomaría venganza frente al reino de Arendelle, el pueblo que la destino al exilio….

**Chan chan chan...**

**¿Que pasará con Anna? ¿Hans está celoso de Kristoff? ¿Cuales son los planes de la maldita de Cassandra? ¿Que les parecieron los nuevos poderes de Anna?  
><strong>

**Bueno este capitulo no es muy extenso (se me fue la inspiración -_-) pero aun así traté de darle toda la emoción y gore que pude sacar de mi retorcida y sucia mente muajaja. okno**

**Espero que les haya gustado de veras. **

**aledartz: gracias de veras por todo tu apoyo me encantan tus historias. Gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio cuando esta historia era un simple one-shot. honestamente creo que fuiste la persona que me convenció a conitinuarlo. xD**

**A Frozen Fan: Ya veremos lo que hara Elsa en el futuro frente a los maquiavelicos planes de Cassandra. A mi también me encanta cuando Elsa se enoja me la imagino tann cool. Tan cute. Sii lo de la niña puede que te sorprenda en un futuro cercano y lo de Kristoff también. Acerca de lo Kristanna, puede que no ya que mantengo la historia al margen de las leyendas de vampiros y hombres lobo pero puede ser que cambie de opinión pero hasta ahora no. Gracias por tu apoyo**

**rosalinda1601: Me alegro tomarte por sorpresa (me encanta hacerlo) Gracias**

**SerenaSaori: Vaya tengo una nueva follower. Gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes habrá más Helsa**

**lachulevidegaray: Suspensoo. Jeje creo que cambié un poco las cosas que tenías pensadas. Cassandra igual sigue siendo un monstruo. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Sip Kristoff es lobo. Me encantaaa! Ok vampirita mantengase con sus teorías y no exceda con la Coca-sangre xD**

**Lore: Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**F: Lamento que no te funcionara mi tecnica :(NI loca leo esos creepypastas es probable que tambien vaya a disney en mis vacaciones asi que no quiero morirme de miedo en ellas. Tengo que mantenerme cuerda hasta ahí luego podré trastornar mi mente con todo tipo de creepies hasta las 3 am xD. Gracias y espero que sea así.**

**wi: Gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Esperemos que así sea (sería hermoso *w*)**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicos me van a hacer llorar de veras. No no debo hacerlo. **

**Hasta la proxima y cuidense vampiritos ;)**


	7. Instinto animal

**Aquí loba de nuevoo! **

**Lamento no apurarme con esta historia. He tenido muchos altibajos ultimamente. Pero aqui esta el 7mo capitulo como lo prometí. **

**Buenooo Estan listos/as para conocer el lado celoso y salvaje de Hans? (Yo no xD) No se pero me pareció jejeeje ok no digo nada mejor solo leanlo (ni siquiera se como describirlo)**

**Ya tengo 44 comentarios y solo 6 capitulos. :') Son lo máximo de veras chicos. No saben lo feliz que estoy en estos momentos. Y me alegra que fueran pacientes, he estado algo ocupada con mis otros fics y todo eso pero aqui estaaa.**

**Se que este capitulo es algo cortito pero ya saben, estudio, tareas, no me dejan estar en la compu y ademas tiene un virus. Fue una suerte que no se me borraron mis documentos xD Si no lanzaba la compu contra la ventana y comenzaría a golpearla con un bate de beisbol (si tuviera uno lo hiciera, asi que me conformo con una ramita xD)**

**Haaa les recomiendo leer este capitulo con la canción Animal I have become de Three Days Grace le da un toquecito especial hermoso. (Ademas por ahí un pajarito me dijo que tengo algunas followers amantes del rock xD)**

**Ok sin más que decir aquí esta el capitulo:**

**Capitulo #7: Mi instinto animal**

Varios días pasaron luego de ese extraño suceso. Anna desapareció y Elsa comenzó a preocuparse por su hermanita. Recordaba esa mirada llena de codicia y maldad que poseía cuando ella tomo de su sangre. Para su suerte, Anna se había controlado bien y no mordió su cuello pero aun así causó un impacto emocional a la pobre Elsa.

Kristoff se había recuperado de todas sus heridas. Solo tenía unos huesos rotos y raspones, pero nada que no era incurable. Elsa lo iba a visitar diariamente para saber sobre su estado y para darle algo de compañía. Estar en esa cabaña solo en las afueras de Arendelle no era muy placentero a veces. Ambos conversaban sus experiencias, recuerdos y deseos. El rubio le contó acerca de la vida de jerarquía que llevaban los hombres lobo. Acerca de su manada, él era el lobo vigía que se encargaba de que todo estuviera bien por Arendelle. Si algo ocurría, él debía aullar para alertar a sus compañeros y que estos vengan a defender el reino. Solo recurrían a revelar su secreto cuando en serio se necesitaba, es algo muy difícil de encubrir pero ellos se las arreglaban. También contó acerca de su relación con los hechizos, los hombres lobo tenían chamanes que hacían todo tipo de pócimas y encantamientos para garantizar el bienestar de su manada.

-"Me crié junto a un chamán así que aprendí un poco acerca de las plantas medicinales, algunos hechizos, etc."-.

-"¿Tu alpha era un chamán?"-.

-"Todo alpha debe conocer un poco acerca de este campo, sin embargo los verdaderos chamanes son sabios lobos que son venerados y respetados por todos los integrantes de la manada. Son los encargados de curar a los heridos y enfermos, predecir el futuro, sea bueno o malo, ahuyentar a los malos espíritus y dar consejos a las generaciones jóvenes de lobos"-.

-"Ahh ya comprendí. Tú eres su observador y avisaras si algún peligro se presenta en Arendelle, así tu manada vendrá y nos defenderá. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"-.

-"Vaya Elsa, déjame decirte que aprendes rápido"- se burló el joven.

-"Lo considero un don"- sonrió Elsa altanera. –"Oye Kristoff, ¿Acaso los chamanes de tu aldea conocen algo sobre el secreto que envuelve a los vampiros?"-.

-"Osea sí, pero no comprendo a lo que te refieres"-.

-"Me refiero a que ¿los vampiros no pueden volver a ser normales? Me explico. De que ellos vuelvan a ser humanos"-.

-"Realmente no lo desconozco. Es un misterio que no muchos lobos conocen. De seguro los más antiguos vampiros que han logrado vivir más de 2000 años conozcan este secreto. Pero ¿quién dice que eso no pueda ser cierto?"-.

La mirada de Elsa pasó de tener una luz de esperanza a una oscura y sombría. Sin embargo una pequeña lágrima se reflejó en sus vidriosos ojos zafiro. Kristoff se sintió algo apenado por su amiga, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le dió una sonrisa sincera. Elsa alzó la vista y se encontró con su amigo ahora con los ojos dorados y sus orejas peludas a la vista. –"Kristoff, ¡te estás transformando en lobo!"-.

-"Lo sé, a veces no puedo evitarlo, es mi instinto animal"…

Mientras tanto, Hans daba vueltas buscando a su querida compañera cazadora por todo Arendelle, sin éxito. Comenzaba a desesperarse y preguntaba a cualquier campesino, cazador o a cualquiera que se le cruzara por su camino por la ubicación de Elsa. Nadie le daba la información que necesitaba hasta que una mujer que trabajaba en un taller de textiles le dijo que la vió dirigiéndose a la cabaña del alpinista en las afueras del reino.

Enseguida Hans sintió su sangre arder al escuchar la palabra "alpinista". Recordó el rostro de ese joven rubio despreciable que Elsa defendió al encontrarla herida junto a él inconsciente. Recordó las veces que ella iba a visitarlo a la cabaña de enfermos después de cada una de sus jornadas de caza y en sus tiempos libres, y ahora se entera que ella está yendo a su casa a "ayudarlo".

Sentía ganas de agarrar a Kristoff por el pescuezo como un cachorro y lanzarlo lejos de su amada Elsa. No quería que ella se sintiera tan preocupada por él. No permitiría que él le quitara la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Así que se encaminó decidido a la cabaña donde estaba desgraciado y aunque él no lo crea, Elsa…

Los dos amigos se hallaban tomando un poco de té de hierbas que Elsa preparó mientras contaban anécdotas graciosas que les había ocurrido en el pasado hasta que un estruendoso golpe repetitivo en la puerta alertó a ambos. Kristoff alzó las orejas de lobo y olió el ambiente, agarró un gorro y se cubrió las orejas con él y se miró al espejo para confirmar que sus ojos ya no estuvieran dorados y volvieran a su tono café habitual. Luego se encaminó a la puerta para darle una mirada inexpresiva al joven que se encontraba parado en el umbral. Para su sorpresa no era nada más ni nada menos que el líder de los cazadores de Arendelle…

-"Hola, ¿Elsa se encuentra por aquí?"- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo ante el enorme y fornido rubio.

-"Si ella está en la cocina tomando un té, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"-.

Los ojos de Hans se asombraron ante la manera sin ganas de contestar del hombre rubio. Acto seguido lo apartó molesto del camino y caminó hasta la humilde cocina donde, en efecto, estaba Elsa sentada en una silla depositando una delicada taza sobre una mesita de pino. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa al encontrarse con los orbes verdes de su compañero. –"¡Hans! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-.

-"La misma pregunta va para ti, Elsa. No sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti. No puedes escaparte así y encontrarte en una covacha en las afueras del reino junto con este delincuente a solas. ¡¿Quién sabe si él es un tipo de violador, psicópata o inclusive hasta un vampiro?! ¡No sabes al peligro que te sometes Elsa!"- gritó Hans dejando pasmada a la joven.

-"¡Hans! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡Kristoff es solo mi amigo! ¡Él nunca me haría daño! ¡Confió en él!"- gritó con más intensidad que el pelirrojo anteriormente. Su ira comenzó a reflejarse en ligeras lágrimas de prepotencia que corrían por sus mejillas, nunca había visto a su adorado mentor, calando y sereno, ponerse a comportar de esta manera inmadura e irritante.

-"Si claro, eso mismo dijiste con tu hermanita, la vampiresa. Mira lo que te hizo en la mano y el lío que te causó a ti y a tu "amiguito"- reclamó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Elsa rompió a llorar ante las crudas palabras del pelirrojo descontrolado. La ira de Kristoff llegó a su límite e interrumpió la mirada de ambos con su gran cuerpo. –"¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera?! Muestre respeto a una dama, señor"- interrumpió.

-"¡¿Tu que sabes de respeto, grandísimo imbécil?!"- respondió Hans. –"Si quieres yo te enseño lo que es, ya que creo que esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario"- dicho esto formo un puño y se lo asestó a Kristoff con todas sus fuerzas. –"Anda pelea como hombre, si es que lo eres. Eso te enseñara a no tomar las pertenencias de otros"-.

Elsa miraba horrorizada la acción que Hans había hecho. Kristoff se limpió la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz con el revés de su mano y se tomaba el puente y hacía su cabeza hacia atrás para que parara la hemorragia. Entonces el pelirrojo aprovechó y le clavó la rodilla en el estómago. Kristoff gimió de dolor y su paciencia se desbordó.

Le regresó el golpe con el doble de intensidad, estampándolo contra la pared de troncos. Su fuerza era el doble de la de Hans. Este estaba adolorido y horrorizado ante su sobrenatural fuerza y se levantó para regresarle el golpe en las costillas. Kristoff no sintió ningún dolor ante ese ligero golpe para él. Solo se mantuvo firme en el mismo lugar ante la mirada asustada del pelirrojo. Sus ojos brillaron y se tornaron dorados puros, acto seguido Hans desenvainó su espada y le propinó un golpe en su pecho rasgándole su camisa y dejando una herida, por suerte superficial, en su pecho desnudo. -"Lo sabía eres un monstruo"-. Kristoff gruñó y sus dientes se afilaron y agrandaron cambiando a una dentadura carnívora, una cola peluda le creció y su cuerpo se llenó de pelaje color dorado. Se quitó el gorrito y dejo al aire sus largas orejas de lobo. Hans retrocedió asustado.

El lobo observó con furia al pelirrojo para luego pararse en cuatro patas y saltar sobre él, derribando el muro de madera contra la espalda de Hans. Él cayó tendido sobre la nieve con sangre a su alrededor, Kristoff volvió a erguirse sobre sus patas traseras y camino hacia el joven paralizado. Todo su cuerpo presentaba heridas producto de la madera clavaba en sus extremidades. El hombre lobo alzó una de sus garras filosas y tomó por la chamarra al cazador mientras lo veía con sus ojos inyectados en furia. Abrió su boca de largos colmillos y le gruñó en el rostro.

Elsa inmediatamente agarró su daga y la enterró en el brazo de su amigo haciendo que él lobo soltara a Hans y aullara de dolor. Elsa desenterró el arma de su carne mientras miraba fijamente al licántropo. –"Puede que a veces Hans se comporte como un idiota, pero es mi maestro y debo protegerlo. No dejare que lo mates, y no me importa que seas mi mejor amigo, te consideraré mi enemigo si tratas de dañar lo que amo"- exclamó la rubia bañada en sangre de Kristoff mientras alzaba su pequeña arma mirando fijamente a su adversario.

Kristoff observó las decididas orbes de Elsa, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y volvió a ver a Hans. Gruñó molesto e inmediatamente corrió hacia el follaje para desaparecer en él.

Elsa guardó la daga en su cinturón y se acercó a Hans herido. –"Elsa, gracias por salvarme de esa bestia, estaré agradecido con…"- un sonido rápido hizo eco en el silencio de la rubio. Ella le había propinado una cachetada dejándole roja la mejilla. Su mirada estaba baja pero sus hombros se movían ligeramente.

Hans se tocó la calentura del golpe y miró asombrado a Elsa. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían al suelo desde su rostro. La mirada subió de nuevo y la joven estaba empapada en sus lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y una mueca de dolor. –"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Hans?! ¡Estoy empezando a cambiar mi ideología de que ellos sean los verdaderos animales! ¡Eres un idiota!"- gritó de manera desgarradora haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo soltara una lágrima.

Hans trató de pasar su mano sobre el pálido rostro de la joven pero esta golpeó su mano alejándola de ella. En seguida se puso de pie y tocó su cuerno de cazadora para alertar a sus camaradas. Al terminar de tocar, decenas de voces se oyeron a lo lejos. Elsa se limpió las lágrimas usando un poco de agua de la cantimplora de Kristoff y tornó su mirada triste por una digna de una verdadera líder, así como Hans le había enseñado a ser. Esa falsa personalidad que debía tener frente a sus camaradas.

Muchos cazadores atropellaban a la rubia platina con sus preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Ella les contestaba con indiferencia que los había atacado un vampiro fuera de control, para así ocultar la verdadera bestia que atacó a Hans. Todos se mostraban asombrados ante este "presunto" vampiro y Elsa se alejó entre la multitud. Hans observaba cada vez menos ya que su conciencia se perdía hasta el punto que solo alcanzo a ver el rubio cabello de la joven ondeando al viento nevado, mientras desaparecía entre la multitud…

La luna se alzaba altanera en el cielo y apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Todos los animales del bosque habían salido de sus escondites ya que habían escuchado el llamado de los guardianes del bosque. Harían una asamblea y habían convocado a todos a asistir.

Kristoff se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos de ira mientras frotaba la savia de un árbol con propiedades curativas sobre sus heridas abiertas. La que más le causaba dolor era la profunda de su brazo, la cual fue hecha por la daga de Elsa. La sangre salía a borbotones y el dolor no se disipaba. Maldijo por lo bajo. De repente escuchó un aullido proveniente de las montañas. Sus orejas erectas captaron cada sonido. Seguido de este se le unieron más y más aullidos. Anunciaban el comienzo de una asamblea de licántropos urgente en la base de la montaña del norte.

Kristoff dejó de lado la curación de sus heridas y se transformó en lobo completo. Corrió y corrió hasta un acantilado rocoso donde se paró en el filo y aulló directamente a la luna amarillenta, anunciando su entrada al territorio de su manada.

Varios aullidos lo acompañaron y de repente se vió rodeado de diversos lobos de distintos tamaños y colores. Había lobos café oscuro, grises, negros, rojizos, grandes, medianos y pequeños. A ningún lobo le importaba como lucia el otro, eran parte de la manada y eso era lo único que importaba. Kristoff era el único lobo dorado de la manada lo que lo hacía que lo respetasen aún más.

Llegaron a la base rocosa de la montaña donde se hallaba un acantilado rocoso con varios niveles. Los picos más altos eran para los lobos de mayor rango, los más bajos para los de mediano rango y así sucesivamente. Kristoff se puso en el medio de todos los lobos comunes, aunque era considerado un beta, una mano derecha del alpha, debido a su gran desempeño en batallas, no le gustaba mostrar autoridad y prefería quedarse junto con los lobos de menor rango.

La pareja alpha se mostró frente a todos los lobos que bajaron las orejas en señal de respeto. Kristoff también lo hizo mientras miraba fijamente a Niju, el lobo blanco alpha, el más fuerte y astuto de todos los lobos hasta ahora, acompañado de Dakota, su pareja, la loba más ágil e inteligente del clan.

-"Hermanos, escuchad. Nos han dado informes que decenas de vampiros descontrolados están pisando estas tierras, probablemente, algún desquiciado vampiro quiera repetir la pelea que se desencadenó hace más de cien años atrás. Esa guerra que acabó con nosotros hasta casi quedar extinguidos, sin embargo ese o esa quiere ahora acabar con un pez mucho más gordo. Quiere acabar con la población de Arendelle por razones desconocidas. Quiere aniquilar a cada pobre ciudadano que haya pisado ese reino y no dudo que luego de acabar con ese reino irá detrás de mucho más caos. Nuestro deber ha sido proteger a los humanos desde hace tiempos inmemorables y no podemos romper nuestra promesa"- decretó el alpha por medio de gruñidos a sus compañeros lobos.

-"No permitiremos que ningún vampiro se acerque a Arendelle. Nosotros somos sus guardianes. Nuestros ancestros han protegido a ese reino desde hace siglos y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta el fin de nuestros días. La familia real tenía fe en nosotros, nos acogió y nos dió un bosque en donde podremos vivir a cambio de protegerlos de esa amenaza sedienta de sangre que los amenaza cada día. Por eso nosotros fuimos los elegidos para proteger a los más débiles. Debemos unirnos como un solo lobo y atacar lo más pronto posible"- continuó Dakota decidida mostrando sus colmillos.

-"Si algún vampiro osa poner un pie en Arendelle, será asesinado por nosotros. Ya no permitiremos que se acerquen más. Enviaremos mas lobos a patrullar Arendelle y al mismo tiempo deben ocultar su verdadera naturaleza de sus habitantes"- anunció de nuevo Niju. –"Saben que los humanos no deben saber acerca de nosotros podríamos convertirnos en método de terror para ellos, confundiéndonos con el verdadero enemigo, la raza vampírica"-.

Kristoff permanecía callado mientras el gran lobo blanco hablaba. Bajó las orejas intranquilo. Sabía que había roto una regla pero lo había hecho no porque él quiso hacerlo sino porque necesitaba hacerlo. No podía dejar morir a Elsa así por que sí.

Niju y Dakota eligieron a nueve de los más fuertes y capacitados lobos para luchar contra vampiros para que acompañasen a Kristoff a vigilar Arendelle. Al rubio no le gustaba trabajar en grupo. Él se había convertido en vigía justo por eso, por el hecho de estar solo y no quería trabajar con nueve idiotas más. Pero no tenía más opción, debía aceptar las órdenes de su alpha sin rechistar, para así no meterse en más problemas.

Los líderes de la manada dieron por terminada la asamblea y emitieron un largo aullido seguido por los demás cortos y pausados. Kristoff aulló, obviamente, sin ganas.

Después todos se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares destinados, algunos a las montañas, otros a las partes profundas del bosque mientras que los diez lobos designados se dirigieron de vuelta a Arendelle. A Kristoff no le agradaban sus compañeros, todos eran de alto rango y eran demasiado pedantes y estúpidos, que mala compañía tenía.

Un lobo negro salió de los acantilados y corrió ocultándose entre las sobras evitando cualquier contacto con los demás caninos, y corrió hasta la parte más alta de la montaña, siempre vigilando hacia atrás para verificar que nadie la seguía.

Llegó a una parte oscura y oculta de la montaña. Una caverna llena de estalactitas afiladas y un pequeño riachuelo que corría por el suelo. Inmediatamente una mano ganchuda agarró por la piel de la nuca al lobo quien se retorcía de dolor. La sombra la levantó del piso y la tiró a los pies de una mujer peli-negra con ojos rojos y colmillos sobresalientes de la boca.

-"¿Qué información me has conseguido, Leah?"- gruñó Cassandra agitando su pelo de manera arrogante.

La loba poco a poco fue tomando su forma semi-humana. Tosió el polvo que había aspirado al impactar contra el terroso suelo. –"Los lobos, están protegiendo Arendelle, mi señora"-.

-"¿Protegiéndola, así que los lobos están sospechando?"- rió la mujer. –"Parece que esos lobos han sido mucho más inteligentes de lo que dicen"-.

-"Mi señora, por favor he cumplido con mi deber, déjeme libre y le prometo que no la volveré a molestar más"- imploró la loba poniéndose de rodillas a los pies de Cassandra.

La mujer salió de sus cabales y agarró por el corto cabello negro de la joven aferrando sus uñas a su cuero cabelludo. -"Aun no te liberas del trato conmigo, lobita. Necesito que me digas lo que exactamente escuchaste en esa asamblea. No querrás hacerme enojar"-.

-"Los lobos están aumentando su número para así evitar que los vampiros entren a Arendelle, estarán por todas partes. No creo que ningún vampiro pase desapercibido por sus vigías"- reclamó la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cassandra le mostró molesta sus colmillos. –"¡Cállate perra estúpida! Nosotros no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente. Siempre tengo un as bajo la manga. Si podemos despistar a los mejores cazadores de Arendelle, podremos despistar a un grupo de cachorros asustados"- bramó la mujer zarandeándole los cabellos fuertemente. La lanzó fuertemente contra el piso. Su cuerpo produjo un ruido seco que resonó en eco por la caverna.

La loba miraba con horror a la vampiresa. De repente la malvada mujer sonrió de manera retorcida, su mirada irradiaba locura. –"Ya sé, tal vez tengas razón. No podremos hacerlo solos"- declaró al fin su "derrota" frente a la mirada sorprendida de sus secuaces.

-"Cassandra, ¡¿pero que está diciendo?! ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?"- preguntó su sirviente rubio de cabellos largos.

-"Puede que sí, querido"- sonrió mientras frotaba sus manos maquiavélicamente. –"Necesitaremos la ayuda de un amigo mío, pero para eso necesito volver a Arendelle"-.

-"¡¿Que no escuchaste lo que le acabo de decir?! ¡Arendelle está rodeada, no tienes oportunidad de ingresar!"- gritó Leah desesperada.

Cassandra tomó un cuchillo de sus sirvientes y lo colocó directamente en la garganta de la joven que tragó en seco al sentir el filo de la hoja en su tráquea. –"Se lo que dijiste, pero aun así lo haremos. No me interrumpas cuando hablo. Por eso tendrás que pagar, imbécil"- dicho esto hizo un ademán con su mano.

Los sirvientes agarraron a la joven y le colocaron grilletes en las manos y cuello. –"¡Cassandra! ¿Qué haces? ¡Este no era nuestro trato!"- gritó molesta la loba.

-"Déjame decirte que nuestro trato ya expiro, mi lobita"- rió la mujer imponente.

Leah luchaba por zafarse de esas cadenas pero los sirvientes la golpearon dejándola herida y débil, facilitándoles trasladarla a las celdas en el interior de la montaña.

Luego de ser encadenada de manos y pies, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la penumbra. Sin embargo logró escuchar un ligero movimiento de cadenas cerca de ella y fue cuando lo presintió.

Una vampiresa de cabello rojizo como el fuego se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que Leah, su cuerpo presentaba laceraciones profundas que lentamente se iban recuperando gracias a su naturaleza, su vestimenta color celeste se había vuelto carmesí debido a las grandes manchas de sangre seca que poseía. Sus ojos perdidos miraban fijamente el piso mugriento lleno de su sangre. Lentamente giró la mirada y divisó a la joven loba. –"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?"- preguntó débilmente.

-"Y-yo soy Leah, una licántropa y estoy aquí debido a que me traicionaron. ¿Q-Que hay de ti?"- respondió asustada ante la mirada de la joven, sombría y débil, sin embargo tenía dibujada una sonrisa de compasión en sus labios.

-"Mucho gusto Leah, yo soy Anna. Estoy aquí debido a una mala jugada del destino. Por tratar de proteger a lo que más amo de mi misma acabé aquí encadenada en mi propio juego de la ruleta rusa"- Anna hablaba entrecortadamente, como si una espantosa garra le hubiera rasgado las cuerdas vocales y le impidiese hablar.

Leah se compadeció de la joven vampira. No lucía tan malvada como todos los demás vampiros pero había algo en ella que le causaba algo de inconformidad. –"¿Desde cuándo vives de esta manera?"- preguntó inocente.

-"Desde que ese vampiro me separó de mi familia y me condenó a vivir como un monstruo para toda la eternidad"- exclamó Anna entre lágrimas. –"¡Odio mi vida!"- gritó mientras bajaba la cabeza y la ocultaba entre sus manos encadenadas.

El sonido de cadenas arrastrándose alertó a la joven Anna. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de la loba. Acto seguido sintió su mejilla siendo rozada por un cálido toque de la loba. –"Comprendo tu dolor, no llores. Sé que somos de mundos totalmente diferentes pero quisiera ayudarte, ¿Puedo ser tu amiga, Anna?"-.

Anna se estremeció ante las palabras sencillas de la licántropa. –"Claro, Leah"…

Las jóvenes se abrazaron pero Anna se descontroló. Sintió como su sed de sangre era controlada por alguien más. Sus ojos estaban rojo sangre de nuevo y sin pensarlo clavó sus largos colmillos en el cuello de la joven. Acto seguido le rasgó la yugular de un zarpazo y la sangre salía a borbotones. La licántropa aulló de dolor mientras se estremecía en los brazos de la sedienta vampiresa. Fue entonces que logró escuchar la risa maniática de la maldita mujer causante de todo lo malo que ocurría. "Púdrete en el infierno, Cassandra"- replicó Leah con el último hilo de voz que poseía antes de caer muerta en los brazos de la desquiciada vampiresa que era controlada por los poderes mentales de su ama.

Anna lloraba mientras consumía la carne y sangre de la pobre licántropa frente a los ojos de sus captores que miraban orgullosos la espantosa escena. Cassandra dijo por lo bajo una pequeña oración casi inaudible para los oídos de un mortal….

-"Anna, será mejor que te alimentes bien. Mañana le harás una visita a tu amada tierra: Arendelle"-…

**YYYYYYYY Que tal? Exagerado, cursi, gore (of course darling) bueno opinen. ¿Como se sentira Elsa luego de que Hans tratara así a Kristoff y a ella misma? ¿Cual será el oscuro plan de Cassandra? **

**Bueno Reviewwws!**

**lachulevidegaray: Jaja lamento la espera pero aqui estaa mas manipulación xD**

**aledartz: Gracias loquitaa, espero que proyectes estas imagenes gore en tu cabeza (xD okno)**

**SerenaSaori: Vaya vaya aqui esta mi linda aprendiz del gore xD Correcion: Banco de sangre gratuito andante xD Te gusta el cambio sádico de Anna? Vaya que te gusta el goree. (como a mi *w*) Graciaasss **

**rosalinda1601: Puede que el siguiente capitulo sea tu pedido. Gracias por tu apoyo :)**

**F: Palabras que responden a tu review: GRAAAAAACIAAAAAAS xD Lamento la demora **

**andreaolivares.a: Gracias por tu review y me alegre que te guste mi fic :)**

**HoeLittleDuck: Ha llegado la hora de lo celos *Canción de fanny lu de fondo y cantando como idiota* Saque las suposiciones no se preocupes xD. Ni loca vuelvo mi fic como Crepusculo es un insulto a las verdaderas novelas de vampiros y hombres lobo. *agarrrando una pistola* **

**A Frozen Fan: Panitaaa a los tiempoos. En primer lugar gracias por el review. En segundo aqui esta tu dosis de celos enfermos de Hans. Tambien tiene algo tragico asi que no se si te guste. xD**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Jajaa yo te dije vampiraaa. Puede ser puede ser continua leyendo y aclararas tus dudas mi vampirita xD **

**Gracias a todos y hasta la proxima ;)**

**Loba :D**


	8. Su oscuro plan

**Holaaaa mis queridos vampiritos! ¿Como les ha ido? A mi algo ajetreada por el trabajo que me dan estas dos historias Helsa que publico al mismo tiempo. Y para colmo son totalmente diferentes X.X Es extremadamente dificil escribir así xD **

**Pero no se preocupen ya escuché mi ración de heavy metal y musica celtica para batallas para escribir esta historia. (Para la otra escucho musica cortavenas xD) **

**Bueno lamentablemente no traigo ninguna mención Helsa en este cap (Rayos que mal XC) Muchos estaban con la duda acerca del pasado y el plan malvado de nuestra desquiciada antagonista. Bueno aquí se los traigo. Espero que les guste. **

**Gracias por su constante apoyo en esta historia. No puedo creer que tenga ya mas de 50 reviews y aun esta viento en popa :') Son geniales minna-san. **

**Fue algo dificil escribir este cap para mi. (relamente mucho) traté de relatar las escenas directamente sin olvidarme de ningun detallito o repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, cosa que fue dificil. Pero aquí esta espero qeu les guste mis queridos amigos...**

**Capitulo #8: Su oscuro plan**

-"Mami, papi, los amo mucho"- decía una inocente niña de pelo negro como el ébano y ojos oscuros abrazando a sus respectivos padres.

-"Y nosotros a ti, colmillitos"- respondió el hombre agarrando la nariz de la pequeña de manera cariñosa. En efecto, la niña sonrió dejando a la vista un pequeño par de colmillos sobresalientes de su boca.

Su madre abrazó a su esposo de manera amorosa y le dió un beso en los labios mientras la niña se revolcaba entre la gran pila de hojas que siempre caía en su estación favorita: el otoño.

_¿Por qué tuviste que casarte con ella, papá?_

La niña pronto fue creciendo y se transformó en una bella adolescente. Sus poderes vampíricos fueron desarrollándose con el pasar de los años, volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte. Su padre la felicitaba cada vez y cuando pero su madre imploraba que ocultase sus poderes.

_Ella era una simple mortal ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de ella?_

Su madre cada vez se volvía más y más estricta con ella debido a sus poderes, tanto que ella dejaba de soportarla hasta cierto punto. La joven creía que su madre era un fastidio ya que ella no comprendía su verdadera naturaleza.

_Nadie me comprende_

Un día, cansada de que su madre le regañase, su ira despertó. Sus colmillos se revelaron al fin y su verdadera naturaleza por fin despertó. Tomó a su progenitora por el cuello y la asesinó drenando cada gota de su sangre, haciéndola morir por desangramiento. Los aldeanos del pueblo escucharon los gritos de auxilio de la mujer y corrieron para ayudarla. Se encontraron con una escena macabra… su propia hija la había matado.

Los reyes enseguida se enteraron de este suceso y mandaron a capturar a la joven y a su padre. El odio entre ambos se fue intensificando lentamente. Él no podía creer que su amada hija había sido capaz de matar a su propia madre. Ella por su parte, estaba molesta ya que nadie la comprendía. Consideraba que su padre era débil al casarse con una mortal, renunciar a sus poderes y condenarse a vivir la vida fingiendo ser un humano para siempre. Sabía que por dentro, su padre aún tenía ese deseo por morder cuellos y beber la dulce sangre de sus venas. Ese deseo que ella misma siente ahora.

_Así expresan amor los vampiros ¿No es cierto?_

Los reyes descubrieron la verdadera identidad de sus prisioneros y se horrorizaron al ver que una familia de vampiros vivía tranquila en medio de sus habitantes. No querían que causaran más estragos así que los condenaron a vivir en el bosque como animales. La joven no iba a aceptar la decisión real así que decidió zafarse de sus cadenas y atacó a la reina de Arendelle que en esos mismos momentos se hallaba embarazada. Los guardias trataron de detenerla pero fue inútil, fue entonces que su padre interfirió en la pelea. La joven corría hacia la reina dispuesta a matarla con una de sus afiladas garras pero fue entonces que él se cruzó.

_La sangre es más densa que el agua. Ese líquido es preciado para todos nosotros_

Su padre gimió de dolor al sentir la zarpa de su hija perforando su corazón. La joven observó con tristeza los ojos quebrados del hombre que la cuidó. Finalmente el vampiro fue envuelto en una capa de brillo y se convirtió en fragmentos de hielo que lentamente se transformaron en cenizas.

_Ahora debo viajar por mí misma. Yo soy la única que me comprende…_

Luego del ataque a su reina, el rey condenó al exilio a la joven vampira. La dejaron a merced del bosque atada con cadenas y cuerdas para que sea incapaz de moverse y que la maten los lobos de la zona. Sin embargo, un hombre alto de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos oscuros y rojizos la liberó de sus cadenas y le ofreció su mano. –"¿Estas perdida, mi pequeña vampirita?"- dijo con una sonrisa de largos caninos y de ojos fulminantes.

_Ese es mi triste pero solitario pasado…._

Cassandra había salido de su habitación, ocultándose entre las sombras de la cueva. Su cabello ondeaba con el poco viento que ingresaba al lugar dándole un aire fúnebre y aterrador. Sus ojos estaban sombríos y sin brillo. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se rascaba el mentón, ideando su plan. Se detuvo al recordar su pasado, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante esa imagen que le causaba decepción por parte de su familia. Como su padre pudo haber permitido eso, le parecía un absurdo. Apretó los dientes fuertemente y caminó hacia un gran espejo que se hallaba próximo a ella. Divisó su reflejo y se vió idéntica a su padre, cosa que le daba repugnancia. Molesta se negó esto a sí misma y de un estruendoso golpe, tiró el espejo al piso dejando que este cayera al piso y se fragmentara en miles de pedacitos que se esparcieron por toda la sala principal.

Su ira se manifestó haciendo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a salirle grietas mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo color carmesí. Apretó sus manos en puño tratando de controlar esas inmensas ganas de destruir el lugar. Cerró los ojos y respiró para relajarse. Sus ojos oscuros y rojizos se asomaron lentamente tomando esa posición malvada y el aura pesada llenó todo el lugar.

Su mejor sirviente, apodado Raven, apareció de entre la oscuridad del lugar y se postró en frente de su ama. –"Mi señora, ¿algo ocurre con usted? ¿Desea que yo lo arregle?"- preguntó levantando la mirada para observar de nuevo las oscuras orbes de la vampiresa.

-"No Raven, solo estoy algo molesta al recordar mi pasado. No tienes de que preocuparte. No es de tu incumbencia"- dijo la mujer algo dudosa por su respuesta que sorprendió a Raven.

-"¿Su pasado?"- exclamó. –"Cassandra, no permitas que esos estúpidos recuerdos nublen tu mente"- ordenó el rubio vampiro de cabellos largos acercándose a la mujer mientras la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Lentamente su mano rozó su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos mientras él sonreía con placer. Cassandra se dejaba de su sirviente sin impedírselo, más bien, ella lo disfrutaba.

-"Jamás permitiría que los pecados que ocurrieron en mi pasado me ofusquen las ideas que tengo planeadas para mi presente y el futuro. Es absurdo que mire las idioteces que cometió mi familia cuando yo era joven"-.

-"Entonces ¿de qué se preocupa? mi lady. Si tiene todo lo que desea ahora, junto a nosotros, _junto a mi_"- estas últimas palabras las dijo con una expresión de placer y junto sus caderas contra las de la mujer, acto seguido comenzó a besarla salvajemente, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en el rubio cabello del joven mientras gemía entre sus labios. Entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas del vampiro, que inmediatamente la alzó y la llevó directamente a la pared. Gemidos y gritos de placer emanaban de la mujer cada vez que el hombre se dignaba a tocarla en sus puntos sensibles. El vampiro enterró su rostro y olfateó el cuello de Cassandra, seguido de mordeduras y lamidas. Finalmente clavó sus largos colmillos en su cuello haciendo que su sangre negra brotara desde sus venas. Raven bebía desesperado la sangre de su ama, que era, lo que en un principio, el buscaba. Al terminar de beber lo suficiente, soltó su cuello mientras depositaba el último beso salvaje en la boca de Cassandra. –"¿Ahora lo comprende? No necesita nada más. Todo lo tiene junto a usted. Grandes compañeros, sangre a borbotones, gente que la apoya, e incluso a un joven vampiro que la adora y mataría por usted. Aun no entiendo por qué se queja tanto"- exclamó el rubio entre jadeos intercambiaba saliva con la vampiresa.

La atmosfera del lugar se volvió más tensa y oscura. Los espejos, copas de vidrio y todo lo que se pudiese romper, comenzaron a cuartearse. Un fuerte golpe se oyó y todos los bienes a su alrededor cayeron al suelo hechos miles de pedazos. Ambas personas que antes compartían un momento íntimo ahora lucían como si fuesen los peores enemigos. Cassandra tenía el cuello de su sirviente en una mano, alzándolo del piso con una increíble fuerza. Sus ojos ardían en rojo sangre mientras tenía un rostro lleno de furia.

El pobre Raven no comprendía lo que sucedía, solo se limitaba a moverse como un ratón indefenso tratando de escapar de las afiladas garras de un gato callejero hambriento. La vampiresa usando su fuerza, lanzó al vampiro contra la pared, haciéndolo impactar fuertemente contra la roca de la cueva. Este gritó de dolor y se oyeron sus huesos quebrarse, dejando su eco por la habitación. –"¿Crees que eso estaré satisfecha? ¡Ja! Pues te equivocas, pedazo de mierda, todo lo que has nombrado no tiene ningún grado de importancia para mí. Yo lo único que deseo es que los humanos reconozcan el verdadero poder y potencial que tenemos nosotros los vampiros. Yo haré que ellos nos teman más de lo que ya lo hacen. Haré que sean mis esclavos, y empezaré con el pueblo de Arendelle. Ese montón de ineptos que creyeron que podrían librarse de mí solo con exiliándome, creyendo que los lobos me matarían. Ja, pobres tontos. No sabían de mi verdadero potencial. Ahora ellos no saben de lo que ahora soy capaz de hacer. Puede que antes haya sido una completa inútil y una debilucha, pero ahora, gracias a los poderes que me ha concebido mi amo, el grandioso Shadow. Y ahora con mi grandioso plan ¡Completaré su deseo, cueste lo que cueste!"- gritó con sus ojos irradiantes de locura.

Raven miraba con horror la mirada psicópata de su ama. Sabía que ella había perdido la cordura, sin embargo, él no podía negarse a sus órdenes por si lo quisiera. Suspiró dándose por vencido y exclamó: -"No quise haberla molestado, mi señora. No era mi intención"-.

-"Lo sé, lo único que buscabas era algo de placer y un poco de mi sangre. No soy estúpida ¿sabes?"- dijo levantando una ceja a su compañero molesta. –"Fue por eso que decidí no matarte, mi querido Raven, te necesito con vida para que así lleves a cabo mi plan"- se acercó seductora al abatido vampiro y levanto su rostro con su dedo índice haciendo que ambas miradas se encontrasen. –"Y no podrás negarte"-.

Raven rechazó la oferta asquerosa de la joven, meneando su cabeza y mirando hacia otro punto que no sea su rostro. Cassandra agarró por los cabellos al joven para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Emitieron un brillo hipnótico que hizo que Raven se paralizara observándolos. Los claros ojos del rubio quedaron tan oscuros como los de la joven que soltó sus cabellos y comenzó a caminar seductoramente por la habitación.

-"Escucha, he estado planeando esto desde hace algún tiempo. Quiero retomar venganza de Arendelle. Pero sabes que yo no tengo tanto poder como para enfrentarme a una turba furiosa de cazadores de vampiros experimentados y ahora tienen un arma secreta, tienen al cristal de hielo en su ejército y a los licántropos apoyándolos. ¿Sabes la leyenda de los gobernantes del fuego y el hielo? Dos hermanas nacieron con poderes totalmente diferentes, una con el poder de controlar el frío, las ventiscas y la escarcha mientras que la otra era la soberana de los volcanes, el calor y el fuego. Sin embargo ellas lograron aceptarse la una a la otra y se mantuvieron en paz aceptando sus diferencias. Si una de ellas cae en el lado oscuro, el caos se desataría a su alrededor. Y eso es lo que busco. Shadow planificó esto mucho antes que yo, ya que el predijo que en el futuro se desencadenaría una batalla como la que ocurrió hace cien años atrás. Decidió separar a los dos cristales opuestos y convirtió a la dama de fuego en una vampiresa. La educó bajo su mando pero ella fue más lista y no sucumbió a sus hechizos. Se reencontró con su otra mitad, la reina de las nieves, y juntas se enfrentaron al pobre Shadow, asesinándolo y condenándolo al inframundo. Yo al enterarme de lo sucedido, decidí capturar a Anna y convertirla en mi sirviente usando los poderes que una vez Shadow me obsequió. Ahora tengo a un caballo más de mi lado del gran tablero de ajedrez que estamos viviendo. Lentamente este avanza para enfrentar al rey y reina opositor y así desencadenar la ira sobre Arendelle. Sin embargo aún seguimos siendo débiles ya que nuestro ejército perdió a su rey y eso es lo que quiero recuperar…"- exclamó dándose la vuelta dejando su cabello agitarse salvajemente.

El rubio se irguió luego de reponerse de sus heridas con dificultad. –"La leyenda del fuego y el hielo. Dos elementos diferentes que conviven en la misma tierra"- repitió tratando de recordar las exactas palabras de la leyenda antigua. –"Mi lady pero como usted dijo, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarnos a los guerreros de Arendelle. Y ¿Cómo piensa traer de vuelta a unos de los vampiros más crueles y poderosos que ha existido jamás en el mundo?"- preguntó.

La vampiresa se cruzó de brazos y giró para encarar directamente con los ojos del vampiro. –"Fácil, lo único que necesito es el libro de artes oscuras y hechizos prohibidos"- dijo la peli-negra rodando los ojos con indiferencia.

-"Y ¿En dónde piensa conseguir ese libro?"- preguntó de nuevo el confundido vampiro.

-"Ese libro se encuentra en lo más profundo de la gran librería del palacio de Arendelle. Los reyes lo ocultaban ahí para protegerlo de los vampiros y los cazadores jamás permitirían que ninguno de los de nuestra raza les pusiera un dedo encima"- respondió molesta y apretando los dientes. –"Me alegra que Shadow se haya encargado de ambos años atrás, aunque hubiera sido divertido matarlos yo misma"- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-"¿Y cómo piensa revivir a Shadow?"-.

-"En el libro existe un hechizo que permite resucitar el alma de alguien e implantarla en el cuerpo de otra persona. No sé mucho acerca de esto pero cuando tenga el libro entre mis manos prometo que te diré el resto de mi plan"- exclamó la vampiresa.

-"Y ya cuando resucite al rey Shadow, ¿Qué piensa hacer?"-.

-"Cuando el gran Shadow vuelva a la vida, uniré fuerzas con él. Estará sediento de venganza pero él se convertirá en mi sirviente ya que yo lo liberé de ese sueño eterno en el que estaba, no tendrá más remedio que servirme a mí. Luego capturaré a la reina de hielo y beberé de su sangre junto a la de Anna. Tendré ambos elementos en mi poder y con Shadow de mi lado seremos los vampiros más poderosos que el mundo jamás haya visto"- dicho esto soltó una carcajada de bruja loca que retumbó contra las paredes de roca de la cueva. –"Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Seremos los más fuertes de todos"-.

-"Y ¿Qué hay de los licántropos, mi lady? Ellos conocen más la hechicería que nosotros y podrían invocar fuerzas desconocidas para nosotros, llevándonos a nuestra destrucción y miseria"- contestó Raven algo inseguro por el descabellado plan de su maestra.

Cassandra miró con furia al rubio y sus colmillos se alargaron tanto que sobresalieron de la comisura de sus labios. Con una velocidad sobrehumana agarró al muchacho por el cuello de su chamarra y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –"Esos perros inmundos no serán rivales para unos seres tan poderosos como nosotros. No cuestiones nuestra fuerza Raven, te traería problemas"-.

Soltó bruscamente al vampiro que se acomodó el cuello de su chamarra algo molesto. Volvió a mirar a su ama con el rabillo de su ojo. Carraspeó y se postró altanero frente a ella.

-"Quiero que tú seas el que me traigas ese libro, mi querido cuervo negro"- dijo la vampiresa mientras miraba al rubio con sus ojos rasgados y perdidos en la locura y ambición al poder. –"Sé que tú eres capaz. Además eres el único que me da ese aire de confianza que ningún otro de mis sirvientes me da"-.

Raven miró a la mujer con asco. –"¿Por qué no mejor manda a su más nueva asistente, ya sabe la señorita Anna? Ella es más fuerte y poderosa que yo"- reclamó el joven entre dientes casi susurrando sus últimas palabras.

-"Ay, Raven. Entiendes que ella si formara parte de mi plan para conseguir el libro, solo que ella tendrá otro trabajo, tu robarás el libro infiltrándote con un grupo de vampiros al castillo de Arendelle, sin ser vistos por el batallón fofo de los cazadores. Así volverán sin ningún rasguño"- exclamó la vampiresa acercando más su rostro al del vampiro y depositando un apasionante beso en sus labios. –"Sé que podrás hacerlo mi cuervo negro"-.

El vampiro rompió el beso y miró molesto a su ama. –"Y ¿Qué es lo que hará Anna mientras nosotros corremos el riesgo de ser asesinados por los cazadores?"-.

-"Ella se encargara de distraerlos, mientras ustedes se escabullen por las calles de Arendelle hasta el gran castillo"-.

-"Pero eso será extremadamente difícil"- reclamó.

-"Eso no es cierto, tontito. Yo lo he hecho algunas veces antes en mis búsquedas de sangre anteriores"- dicho esto miró al joven con una sonrisa malvada y de largos colmillos. –"Hablando de sed de sangre, ¿no te molestará si tomo algo de la tuya no es cierto?"- exclamó mientras clavaba con fuerza sus colmillos en el cuello del joven vampiro haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Su grito ahogado hizo despertar a la joven de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba dormida encadenada y encerrada en una prisión en la parte más baja y oscura de la cueva, vigilada por dos sirvientes de Cassandra. A su alrededor se hallaban restos de sangre, carne y huesos de la joven licántropa que mató el día anterior. Su ropa seguía manchada de su sangre y lágrimas, su cabello suelto estaba reseco de tanta sangre con la que se había bañado. Su cuerpo quemaba y se sentía impotente. Lágrimas de dolor e impotencia rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esta vida tan dura llena de dolor y matanza?

Sus muñecas y su cuello estaban heridos de forcejear tanto con las cadenas. No podía escapar de su destino. Ya era inútil, su destino estaba sellado a convertirse en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Todo por culpa del capricho de un vampiro. Y para colmo no solo tuvo que arruinar su vida sino también la de su pobre hermana Elsa. "Elsa, hermanita. Como deseo verte de nuevo. Pero no puedo hacerlo, ya te hice daño una vez y no pienso volverlo a hacer. Prefiero pudrirme aquí en esta cárcel que volver a Arendelle y dañar más nuestra relación. Sin embargo, muero por sentir ese frío toque tuyo que contrasta con el mío, quiero volver a lo que éramos antes, un par de niñas traviesas y juguetonas que les encantaba jugar juntas apoyándose las unas a las otras…. Como deseo eso…" A Anna se le quebró lentamente la voz dejando ver su lado más sensible. "No importa ya, Elsa me detesta. Luego de haber bebido de su sangre y dejarla con un trauma para toda su vida, dudo que ella quisiese hablarme o dirigirme la mirada de nuevo. Soy una total idiota. ¡Detesto mi vida, porque tuve que nacer! Solo he traído dolor a mi familia. ¡Y encima ni siquiera puedo borrar mi existencia de este mundo tan fácilmente! ¡Por favor que alguien me diga! ¡¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto?!".

Los gritos de Anna hicieron que en toda la cueva reinara el silencio. La pelirroja forcejeó sus cadenas en un intento por zafarse de ellas y volver a ser libre, cosa que fue inútil. El sonido chocante de las cadenas contra el piso de tierra fue lo único que se logró escuchar. Anna golpeó su espalda contra la pared y se escondió entre las penumbras, quedándose sentada en medio de la inmersa oscuridad, mirando al techo confundida y entristecida. "Esta es mi vida, la oscuridad. Mis compañeras, las sombras. La voz que me susurra y me da consejos, la penumbra" El brillo de una de sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas hasta caer en la seca tierra fue lo único que se logró ver antes de que todo se suma en la más infinita oscuridad...

**No se porque pero me gusta terminar los capitulos con puntos suspensivos (les da más suspenso a la historia)**

**Bueno y que tal? Les pareció bueno el pasado y el plan de Cassandra? Esta psicopata no deja de perseguirme por las noches cuando duermo. (Ahora sufro de insomnio XC) **

**Ya ahora se abre el telón por que voy a responder reviews:**

**lachulevidegaray: Caray muchacha, te estas traumando con el gore (bienvenida al lado oscuro xD) Me alegra que te guste mi pequeña saltamontes xD espero que este tambien te guste**

**F: Aquí esta tu pedido mi loquilla. Espero que te guste. psdt. Ahora tendrás más datos que procesar xD**

**rosalinda1601: Aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta. Sii la pobre Anna la tengo como magdalena xD**

**Guest: Me alegra que te guste **

**SerenaSaori: Vamos a ver como le va al pobre pelirrojo con la rubia. Jeejjee y no te equivocas Serena-chan *sonrie mostrando los colmillos***

**A Frozen Fan: Anna creo que es la que más sufre siempre (pobre) pero necesitaba a alguien así xD JAjaja necesitas ayuda medica loquilla. Ese amor incontrolable por los celos de Hans se volverá peor xD Espero que este te guste ;)**

**HoeLittleDuck: Otra obsesionada con los celos de Hans xD *Llamando a los doctores* Por favor mis amigas necesitan ayuda. Sufren de obsesión con celos de pelirrojo. Jajaa me sonrojas loquilla. Nada que fue una inspiración random xD Al principio no me la imagine así. Gracias por tu constante apoyo ;)**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Te encariñaste con la pobre Leah? (yo tambien) Pobrecita, no debió morir así :( Vamos a ver cuanto aumenta tu odiometro hacia esa odiosa vampira ahora. Tranquila las cosas se pondrán mejores en los siguientes caps, te sorprenderé no te preocupes ;) Gracias por tu apoyo vampira **

**Desde el siguiente capitulo empieza el verdadero gore, todo detallado y sin censura xD (como me gusta) asi que preparense fisica y psicologicamente muchachos, esta historia recien comienza...**

**Oigan por faaa... NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS es lo que me inspira a seguir esta sangrienta historia xD**

**La loba malherida se aleja en el horizonte indicando su despedida al resto de la manada...**


	9. Sobre la nieve ensangrentada

**Que hay mis queridos vampiritos amantes del gore y Hesla! Me extrañaron? *Canto de grillos* Ya mejor ni pregunto para la proxima xD**

**Lamento para las amantes del Helsa por el capitulo anterior no mencionaba nada acerca de la linda parejita XC Sin embargo (yay dijo sin embargo xD) En este cap si encontraran Helsa asi que alegrense. Obvio y no puede faltar un poquito de gore xD (mi combinación preferida)**

**Bien es este cap quiero que sean honestos conmigo y me digan exactamente lo que piensan de este humilde fic, que le hace falta si debo mejorar un poco la gramatica (a veces se me pasa por alto) y la ortografía (aunque creo que para mí esta bien) Tambien si desean hacerme una consulta o quieren que le agregue una escena de su creación denle click en la cajita de abajo que dice review y escriban sus opiniones, locas ideas, quejas, etc. (por favor XD)**

**Nada que me inspire por que hace unos días vi un documental llamado "Viviendo con lobos" Se trata de dos investigadores que construyen un recinto donde albergan a una manada de lobos y los humanos interactuan con los lobos. ¡Me encantó! (Yo quiero) *poniendo ojitos de cachorrito***

**Bueno por que me decidíi a publicar tan pronto, verán pronto tendré semana de examenes y debo estudiar (si no me cuelgan de las orejas xD) para poder sacarme buenas notas. La pereza es mi mejor aliada en estas semanas de deseperación y dolor. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Por eso creo que estaré ausente un tiempo si es que no sacó por ahí unos minutitos para escribir (me meto a mi cuarto y enciendo la compu a las 3 de la mañana xD) **

**Ok basta de chachara, disfruten del 9no capitulo. ;)**

**Capitulo #9: Sobre la nieve ensangrentada**

La brisa regateaba las ramas plateadas de los cónicos pinos mientras el aullar de los pinos se escuchaba por todo el pueblo de Arendelle. El sol brillaba resplandeciente en la nieve de los techos de los hogares de los campesinos y en las enormes estalagmitas que habían clavadas entre la nieve producidas por un extraño poder. Una joven de bellos cabellos rubios platinos practicaba su caza de vampiros con su sable y fortalecía sus poderes de hielo y escarcha apuntando hacia las dianas que se hallaban ocultas entre los árboles y arbustos. Su actitud era altanera y sus ojos tenían una expresión de furia ardiente.

De entre los arbustos emergió su amigo el licántropo. Él se hallaba conmovido por sus grandiosos poderes sobre la naturaleza que el tanto amaba, sin embargo presentía un peligro acechante en su futuro. Sabía que si ella continuaba en ese camino de la venganza pura y malvada, su vida podría quebrarse al igual que unos frágiles fragmentos de cristal frente al golpe de un martillo de hierro.

La joven cazadora observó a los ojos ámbar del lobo, extrañándose de su tan repentina aparición. –"Hola Kristoff, no te había visto desde ese momento"- exclamó sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras quitaba los restos de nieve que yacían sobre sus hombros.

-"He estado algo ocupado planeando cosas con la manada, ya sabes, cosas de lobos. ¿Te encuentras bien, Elsa?"- respondió el joven lobo preocupado por la frialdad de su amiga cazadora.

-"Si me encuentro bien"- contestó algo molesta. –"Dime de que cosas de lobos hablaban"- ordenó.

-"No puedo, como ya dije, son cosas exclusivamente para nosotros. No quiero que interfieras"-.

-"Es mi deber hacerlo, debo proteger a Arendelle de cualquier amenaza. No permitiré que ocurra otra masacre como las anteriores"- dijo Elsa guardando su sable en el estuche amarrado a su cintura.

-"Lo lamento. No puedo decírtelo ahora, es algo arriesgado. Dejémoslo para después. Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿Ya has hablado con Hans?" – el joven lobo se hallaba preocupado por el estado del pelirrojo. Sabía que él y Elsa era una hermosa pareja, había sentido el aumento de la temperatura corporal de ambos cada vez que se encontraban, incluso una noche los vió actuando de manera romántica entre unos arbustos, alejados de sus compañeros. –"Creo que ya deberías hacer las paces con él"-.

-"¡¿Hans?! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Ja! Ya quisieras. El debería disculparse contigo, luego de lo que te hizo"-.

-"Yo no le guardo rencor. Los lobos no somos rencorosos"- reclamó Kristoff. –"Además él te dijo algunas cosas feas y encima tú lo golpeaste"-.

-"¡Si por eso él es un cretino! Espera…. Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que lo golpeé?"- preguntó Elsa alzando una ceja molesta al rubio.

Kristoff alzó sus brazos y se rascó la nuca tratando de disimular, sin embargo esto no sirvió ya que la rubia se cruzó de brazos. –"Escúpelo, lobo"-.

-"Esta bien, tu ganas. Quizás y solo quizás yo te espié luego de que "supuestamente" me marchara"- confesó haciendo comillas con sus dedos. –"Por favor, no me mates"- colocó sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro para evitar su reacción.

La cazadora rió y formó una bola de nieve con sus poderes. –"Esta bien Kristoff, te perdono, pero…."- el joven quitó sus manos dejando descubierto su rostro e inmediatamente Elsa lanzó la bola contra él dejándolo confundido y cubierto de nieve. –"Esto te enseñara a no meter las narices en donde no debes"- dicho esto estalló en carcajadas.

El licántropo sonrió ante la supuesta actitud seria de la joven, sabía que ella siempre escondía un lado alegre y juguetón, como su líder Niju. Él era temido y respetado por los rangos inferiores de lobos, sin embargo a veces él se postraba cariñoso y divertido frente a su manada.

Agarró un poco de nieve y formó una bola para luego lanzarle a su amiga. Ambos comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve. Kristoff debía ocultarse entre el follaje debido a que Elsa tenía ventaja al poder controlar la nieve. Elsa lo encontraba enseguida y lo interceptaba. Nadie podría ganarle a la reina de las nieves.

Luego de jugar por un rato, Kristoff cayó agotado sobre la nieve, seguido de Elsa. Ambos rieron mientras miraban el sol. De repente un aullido atrapó la atención de ambos. Kristoff se levantó enseguida dejando a Elsa confundida. –"¿Qué pasa, lobo?"-.

-"Es Niju, mi alpha. Algo ocurre en la manada, no parece normal. Tengo que irme ahora"- exclamó haciendo aparecer sus peludas orejas erectas para dar paso a su completa transformación en lobo completo.

Elsa se sorprendió ante el rápido cambio de actitud del joven lobo. –"¿Dejarás desprotegida a Arendelle? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una trampa de los vampiros?"- exclamó Elsa preocupada. Si los lobos se fueran y los vampiros atacaran de manera masiva, podría llegar a ser el fin del reino.

-"No te preocupes, volveré antes de la noche. Además no creo que se demoren mucho y por tu pregunta, los vampiros son incapaces de aullar como nosotros"- respondió el joven decidido.

Inmediatamente, otros lobos de diversos colores aparecieron entre el follaje. Kristoff dirigió la mirada hacia ellos y luego hacia Elsa, quien estaba sorprendida de que más lobos habitaran en Arendelle. –"Luego te explico con detalles, por ahora debo irme"- habló Kristoff por medio de telepatía con la rubia.

El lobo dorado acarició su cabeza contra las manos perplejas de la cazadora despidiéndose por ahora, lamió sus dedos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes ámbar brillaban cual ópalo llenos de vigor. Los lobos gruñeron indicándole a su compañero que ya era hora de irse, separando a la joven del suave pelaje del animal que desapareció siguiéndoles el paso a los otros miembros de su manada.

Luego de verlos partir, Elsa caminó sobre la fría nieve de vuelta a la plaza del reino. En medio de los halagos y saludos por parte de los cazadores y aldeanos, se ocultaba su tristeza por medio de su rostro de una perfecta líder. Sus compañeros se amontonaron a su alrededor ya que ella era la que estaba al mando si su líder, Hans Westergaard, se enfermara. Ella en esos momentos estaba tomando el duro papel que su compañero cazador vivía día a día.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de refugiados de Arendelle, un joven pelirrojo despertaba de su largo sueño por medio de la acción de una enfermera. Parpadeó varias veces para percatarse de que no era ningún sueño, en serio se hallaba recostado en la camilla de enfermos en la cabaña de enfermos y heridos. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado. Trató de ponerse de pie pero sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda. Gimió de dolor y se percató de los diversos vendajes colocados en varias partes de su cuerpo. Se podía divisar el líquido color rojo que traspasaba algunas de las vendas.

En seguida recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente, había herido emocionalmente a su querida Elsa. Su cazadora.

Se incorporó de la cama sin importarle el dolor infinito que sentía. Nada era comparado con el dolor que oprimía su pecho luego de haber herido fuertemente a lo que más amaba. Cojeaba por los pasillos en medio de las súplicas de las enfermeras por quedarse y logró burlar al doctor que se encontraba parado en la entrada. Caminó adolorido hacia la plaza principal donde de seguro iba a estar su copo de nieve arreglándoselas para sacar adelante a Arendelle como ella siempre lo hacía cada vez que él se enfermaba, en su ausencia o si él se encontraba herido.

Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban clavadas en el jefe de los cazadores herido y magullado que caminaba cojo por las empedradas calles del pueblo. Varios de sus compinches trataron de ayudarlo pero este se los negó y continuó por su cuenta. Apretaba los dientes para así resguardar el grito de dolor que quería salir de su garganta. No debía mostrarse débil frente a su pueblo y mucho menos frente a su difícil compañera.

Al fin logró ver una delicada figura que yacía parada en medio de una muchedumbre de cazadores que trataban de hablar todos a la vez, causando una cacofonía desagradable para los oídos de cualquiera. Hans se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo mientras empujaba y burlaba a sus compañeros, abriéndose paso hacia la nívea joven. Esta estaba de espaldas dándoles unas indicaciones a un grupo de novatos que la atropellaban con sus preguntas. Su rostro mostraba angustia por no saber qué hacer. El pelirrojo llenó sus pulmones de aire para decir la palabra que haría que todo quedara en silencio.

-"¡Elsa!"-.

La joven volteó inmediatamente. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa al reconocer la voz que la acababa de llamar pero justo se iba a llevar una sorpresa mucho mayor…

Hans se acercó rápidamente a la rubia y junto sus labios con los de ella. Elsa abrió los ojos como platos ante la acción del pelirrojo mientras su audiencia emitía un grito de esos que hacen en los teatros en una obra dramática. Todos estaban perplejos ante la acción del jefe de los cazadores y su aprendiz. No tanto como la pobre Elsa, que casi no podía respirar ya que su compañero la ahogaba entre sus alientos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su temperatura alcanzó sus límites, sus manos sudaban y sentía sus pupilas dilatarse una y otra vez. La sensación que le causaban los labios de Hans sobre los suyos era placentera, no en este momento. Sus emociones habían salido disparadas por toda su mente. Levantó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del joven, dispuesta a regresarle una sonora cachetada, sin importarle estar en público. Sentía enojo por lo que él le había dicho anteriormente pero sentía que él no podía expresar su perdón por medio de palabras. Inmediatamente ella cerró los ojos y dejó a su corazón decidir.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron. Sus miradas perdidas en los ojos de otros ignoraban los comentarios de sus compañeros totalmente extrañados ante la actitud de sus superiores. Hans respiraba entrecortado perdiendo su aliento en el de Elsa. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la joven se pasó el dedo por los labios y se cubrió la boca mientras le propinaba a su maestro una mirada con una mezcla de vergüenza y ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismísimo momento. Hans también se hallaba incomodo al sentir todas estas miradas que se clavaban en él y su compañera como puñales. Tragó en seco y miró a la avergonzada Elsa que trataba de disimular su vergüenza mirando hacia el suelo. Hans dió una sonrisa nerviosa y tomó de la muñeca a la joven. –"Ejem, ahora necesito hablar con mi aprendiz. ¡Vuelvan a sus obligaciones! ¡No dejaremos desprotegida a Arendelle! ¡¿Quedó claro?!"- dijo con un tono de voz alto para que todos comprendan su mensaje.

-"¡Si mi señor!"- exclamaron todos al unísono mientras lentamente se retiraban a sus respectivos puestos.

Hans arrastró a la rubia a un lugar menos transitado para que nadie los viera o los escuchara **(aunque creo que ya los vieron mucho ¿no creen? XD) **

Ya solos, Elsa aprovechó para devolverle una cachetada mientras ocultaba lo avergonzada que estaba. Hans quedó perplejo y se sobó la piel enrojecida. Elsa le había golpeado con toda su furia. Trató de dirigir la mirada azul hacia la verde suya pero esta se lo impidió retrocediendo de él y formando un puchero en su rostro. –"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo! ¡Déjame ir!"- gritó Elsa.

-"Por favor, escúchame por ahora, no quería herir tus sentimientos. Nunca quería reaccionar de esa manera violenta e inmadura"- suplicó el pelirrojo agarrando con firmeza su muñeca.

-"Pues. ¡Lo hiciste! Suéltame, no quiero más problemas contigo"- reclamó Elsa agitándose tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-"No quería hacerte daño, no quería decir todo lo que dije. Yo solo creí que…"- Hans dudó por unos instantes lo que iba a decir. Apretó los labios y miró hacia el cielo para luego concentrase en la mirada enojada de Elsa. –"Estaba celoso, Elsa. Creí que te estabas enamorando de ese tal Kristoff. Fui un inmaduro, lo sé. No quería causarte molestias ni a ti ni a Kristoff. Solo que me deje llevar por mi cuerpo y actué sin pensar. Como lo siento. No sabes lo apenado que estoy"- dicho esto Hans cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se postraba ante los pies de Elsa y tomaba sus manos con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos. Bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota hasta esperar su respuesta.

Elsa dudó por un instante, pero descubrió el verdadero arrepentimiento que asomaba en los ojos esmeralda del joven. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla pecosa de Hans cayendo con suavidad sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Una cálida mano limpió la otra lágrima que estaba a punto de caer sobre la nieve. Hans levantó el rostro sorprendido y se encontró con la dulce mirada azul hielo que tanto amaba. –"Esta bien te perdono. Pero no te postres ante mí, te ves algo ridículo"- dijo soltando una risita, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Hans se puso de pie y sonrió ante su mirada. –"Entonces ¿Hacemos las paces?"- exclamó extendiendo su mano. Elsa sonrió y estrecharon manos riéndose el uno del otro.

-"Aun sigo molesta contigo, no puedo creer que te atrevas a robarme un beso en frente de todos los que estaban en la plaza, y todo eso para hacerme caer en tus redes de nuevo"- reclamó Elsa burlona.

Hans apegó a la rubia a su cuerpo con un brazo y con su mano contraria alzó su mentón para que su boca quedara a la altura de los suya. Una sonrisa pervertida y encantadora se escapó de sus labios, atemorizando a la rubia. –"Pues déjame decirte que la araña siempre está atenta a su presa, mi mariposa albina"- su mano rozó sus pálidas mejillas que ligeramente iban tornando un color rosado. –"¿Estás molesta por nuestro beso, copo de nieve? Pues… lo volveré a hacer con gusto"- dicho esto apretó sus labios contra los rojos suyos, fundiéndose en un cálido beso.

Elsa comenzó a cambiar de perspectiva acerca de su pelirrojo e inclinó la cabeza para poder presentir el sabor de su boca. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y enredó sus frágiles dedos en su cabello de fuego. El lentamente rozó los blancos dientes de la joven con su lengua, apasionado y haciéndolo más largo y húmedo. Ella simplemente revolvía su cabello mientras él la aprisionaba en sus brazos cada vez con más fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, rompieron el beso por falta de aire. Ambos sonrieron gustosos de lo que acababan de hacer. El rubor de ambos había desaparecido solo quedaba su felicidad y amor.

Elsa alzó una ceja y mostró una actitud algo juguetona. –"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me gusta que me pongas apodos Hans"- reclamó.

El pelirrojo rió. –"Lo siento, se me es difícil de controlar"-.

-"A mí también Hans"- respondió Elsa haciendo una cruz sobre el pecho del joven

-"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó extrañado.

-"Esto"- enseguida la rubia volvió a insertar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurría veloz, el sol se hallaba próximo a caer mientras los lobos se preparaban para esa asamblea convocada por su jefe Niju. Todos los lobos de la región se reunieron ante el llamado de su alpha, preocupados. Ya todos reunidos en la parte rocosa y escarpada de la montaña del norte, se posicionaron debido a sus rangos y esperaron a su alpha el cual nunca apareció.<p>

Kristoff se extrañó un poco ante la ausencia de los lobos alpha cuando de repente escuchó un sonido metálico proveniente de los riscos más altos de la montaña. Los lobos alzaron sus cabezas hacia los riscos y comenzaron a gruñir. Decenas de vampiros descendieron de los riscos armados con espadas, puñales y cuerdas. A los lobos que se oponían simplemente los mataban con sus armas y al resto los amarraban con cuerdas y cadenas parapara ser sometidos a diversos métodos de tortura. Les amarraban el hocico para evitar que ataque o pidan ayuda aullando. La nieve se tiñó de rojo y negro y la atmosfera se volvió oscura, llena de los lamentos y aullidos de agonía de los lobos.

El lobo dorado se asustó por la repentina aparición de los chupasangre. No comprendía como ellos pudieron interpretar con exactitud el aullido de un lobo. Lo único que sabía era que debía volver a Arendelle a advertir a los cazadores sobre los vampiros peligrosos, a pesar de que sus compañeros y amigos estaban sufriendo en las garras de los monstruos. No sabía si elegir la vida de los lobos o la de los aldeanos de Arendelle. De repente, unos vampiros lo hirieron con un puñal causándole una herida a la altura del lomo, Kristoff gimió de dolor y atacó a los vampiros con sus enormes fauces, desgarrándoles las cabezas. Por fin se decidió en advertirles. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas usando sus patas grandes y almohadilladas para no hundirse en la nieve. Por detrás se oían los gruñidos de dos vampiros enojados. Kristoff corría lo más rápido que sus patas lo pudiesen llevar pero los vampiros lograron seguirlo por el olor de su sangre desparramada como un rastro tras él.

Los monstruos lo acorralaron y enseñaron sus colmillos. Kristoff se detuvo y prestó atención a los movimientos de ambos ya que lo tenían rodeado. Uno atacó por la espalda pero él lo golpeó con una de sus patas traseras y se abalanzó sobre el otro, desgarrándole el corazón y devorándolo hasta convertirlo en una nube de polvo. El vampiro caído reaccionó violento ante la muerte de su compañero pero Kristoff lo tiró de espaldas y le desgarró la nuca, rompiéndole las vértebras cervicales con sus poderosos colmillos. Al terminar con ambos siguió corriendo desesperado, Arendelle ya podía divisarse a lo lejos. Aulló para anunciar su llegada. Sin embargo una cortina de fuego le impidió seguir.

Frenó brusco y trató de huir de la cortina de fuego que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en una jaula de fuegos negros y oscuros a su alrededor. Kristoff buscó al responsable de esto y vió a una pelirroja sentada sobre la rama de un pino mientras sonreía gustosa ante su desesperación por escapar de su red caliente.

El lobo gruñó ante su nueva contrincante. –"¿Tu? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Déjame salir, debo avisarle a los pueblerinos de Arendelle!"- gritó el lobo telepáticamente hablando con la vampiresa que cada vez que agitaba sus dedos las flamas se avivaban más. –"¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tu hermana Elsa?"-.

Esta última pregunta causó un cambio en el rostro de Anna. Sus ojos profundos aguamarina se tornaron color carmesí y brillaron como rubíes. Sus colmillos se alargaron y sus pupilas se contraían y dilataban repetidas veces. Enseguida las llamas impactaron en el cuerpo del lobo, causándole severas quemaduras. Un aullido sollozante retumbó en eco por el bosque. Anna bajó del árbol y sonrió malévolamente. Alejó el fuego del animal, lo amarró con unas cadenas en el cuello y le dio varias vueltas a su cuerda alrededor de la mandíbula del lobo para que este no la atacase. Acto seguido lo obligó a caminar de vuelta a la montaña del norte.

Al llegar ahí el sol estaba despareciendo y la oscuridad comenzaba a gobernar. Una mujer de cabellos negros como el ébano recibió a Anna gratificándola por haber capturado al lobo dorado, impidiendo su plan para avisar a los cazadores de Arendelle sobre su repentina aparición. Kristoff observaba con angustia a sus compañeros muertos o en sus mismas condiciones. Anna haló de las cadenas con fuerza tirando al pobre lobo contra el suelo. Le colocaron grilletes en las patas para que no escapase, impidiendo su movilidad.

-"Vaya, eres un ejemplar hermoso, lobo dorado"- exclamó Cassandra rozando el pelaje dorado del lobo. Kristoff gruñó con dificultad. –"Eres un gruñón, sin embargo, diste más pelea que los alphas"- dijo con una sonrisa de largos colmillos.

Kristoff alzó las orejas asustado y abrió sus ojos como platos. Cassandra notó su reacción. –"Tráiganlos, su amigo quiere ver a sus alphas"- ordenó haciéndoles un gesto a sus sirvientes.

Un grupo de vampiros trajo a Niju y Dakota encadenados con fuertes cadenas de plata, un metal que debilita a los licántropos, con bozales y grilletes. Severas heridas cruzaban sus cuerpos. El gran lobo blanco cayó abatido en el suelo mientras que la loba trataba de ayudarlo, soca que era impedida por sus cadenas.

-"No te saldrás con la tuya, asqueroso ser"- gruñó Kristoff invadiendo la mente de la vampiresa.

-"Déjame decirte que ya lo hice, lobito"- bramó la mujer entre risas. –"Cuando salga la noche ejecutaré la primera parte de mi plan maestro y no se preocupen nosotros les brindaremos un hospedaje de lujo en los lagos congelados de la región"- sonrió la desquiciada vampiresa.

-"¿Cómo lograron llamar a todos los lobos? Es imposible que ustedes hayan aprendido a aullar"- bramó Dakota molesta.

Cassandra rió y llamó a Anna a su lado, levantó las trenzas y mostró un colmillo de lobo colgando de un hilo de cuero. –"El poder de un lobo nos permitió hacer esto"-.

-"¡Imposible!"- respondieron los tres lobos al unísono.

-"Así es cachorros. Anna consumió en su totalidad el cuerpo y sangre de un lobo obteniendo sus poderes, encima tiene un dije protector licántropo, símbolo de su poder. Ahora ella puede transformarse en uno mientras lleve este collar"- rió la mujer.

Inmediatamente, humo negro envolvió a la vampiresa pelirroja cubriéndola en su totalidad y volviéndola una esfera de humo. Lentamente fue tomando la forma de un lobo de sombras negro con los ojos rojos. Sus garras eran filosas y ni hablar de su dentadura. La lobezna negra se paró grácilmente frente a la mirada de sus espectadores y aulló indicando la caída del sol, dando inicio a la noche.

Todos quedaron perplejos. Nunca se había oído que un vampiro se podía transformar en un lobo.

-"No, Anna. Por favor escúchame. ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto! Te irás en contra de tu pueblo, de tu naturaleza, ¡de tu propia hermana!"- gritó Kristoff desesperado tratando de sacar de trance a la pelirroja.

La loba lo escuchó más no le hizo caso. Estaba omisa a las órdenes de su ama. Decretó unas órdenes a sus sirvientes y luego se marchó del lugar seguida de su fiel lobezna negra.

Cassandra sonrió ante el fracaso de convencer a su sirviente. Tomó el hocico de Anna y la miró directamente a sus ojos rojos –"Anna, ya es hora. Debes irte a Arendelle"- exclamó. –"Me alegra que la primera parte de mi plan ya haya concluido con éxito, capturar a los inmundos perros de la región. Ahora solo falta obtener el libro de hechizos prohibidos para así resucitar a Shadow. Después tomaremos venganza sobre Arendelle. Sobre los humanos y les enseñaremos de lo que los vampiros somos capaces de hacer"- rió con locura. –"Escucha, quiero que distraigas a los cazadores en esta forma de lobo mientras los demás hurtan el libro del castillo. Así los cazadores dejaran de confiar en los licántropos ya que creerán que ellos los apuñalaron por la espalda. Tienes el permiso de satisfacer tus colmillos con la sangre de quien tú quieras, eso sí. Si tienes oportunidad mata a todo intruso que veas pero no mates a la reina de las nieves, quiero que la traigas con vida ante mí"- ordenó la mujer clavando sus garras en el grueso pelaje de Anna haciéndola chillar adolorida.

Corrió alejándose de su ama acatando su orden y aulló a la noche sin luna, una noche perfecta para los vampiros. El grupo de vampiros seleccionados salió de su escondite y corrieron junto a Anna dirigiéndose al reino de Arendelle dejando una camino de huellas que pronto se perderían entre la infinidad de la nieve….

**Chan chan chan. Este es la primera fase del malvado plan de Cassandra y por supuesto no faltó el Helsa. Es hora de ponerle los pelos de punta a todos los presentes. ¿Que pasará con Anna? ¿Como atacarán los vampiros Arendelle? ¿Kristoff y los lobos saldrán ilesos de la trampa? ¿Anna herirá a alguien querido? ¿Logrará Cassandra cumplir su objetivo? Lo sabremos en los siguientes caps.**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Loquilla gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Ahora viene el gore real. (tripas por todas partes y harta sangre) Jajaaja no me esperaba esa comparación tuya xD.**

**F: Que viva el gore! Psdt. ya no puedo dormir he leido muchos creepies**

**SerenaSaori: No importa tarde pero llegaste xD Preparate fisica y emocionalemente para el verdadero gore xD**

**A Frozen Fan: JAjaja te puse los pelitos de punta? Lamento la falta de Helsa en el anterior cap espero que este complemente todo y hagamos las paces *estira su mano* Cuidate.**

**HoeLittleDuck: Oyee yo no estoy loca -_- ¿o si? No puedo responder a eso xD Bueno confirmo lo de Raven jeje y es tiempo de agarrar una pistola y compotarse como Selene xD Ire a cazar a esa desgraciada. Espero que te guste este cap loquilla, fue tan dificil de hacer para mi como el anterior. *secandose el sudor de la frente* Saluditos**

**Cuidense mucho! Les mando a todos un enorme abrazo congelado de Olaf. **

**Una preguntita antes de irme. En este fic ¿A que clan les gustaría pertenecer? ¿Vampiro, licantropo o a los cazadores de Arendelle? Yo escojo ser licantropa obvio xD Auuuu **

**Hasta la proxima y cuidense de los ojos carmesí xD**

**Loba ;)**


	10. Asesino con máscara de lobo

**¿Que hay de nuevo mis amantes del gore? Alce la mano quien lo es *alzando las dos manos* **

**Bueno dejenme decirles que llegó la hora del verdadero gore (he leído mejores xD) hice lo mejor que pude para describir todo con exactitud y lo corregí algunas veces (he ahí una de las razones por las que me demoré un poquito con este capítulo) por favor comprendan mi dolor xD**

**¿Están preparados fisica y psicologicamente para este desafío lleno de gore? bueno si no lo están agarren su osito de peluche con fuerza y metan la cabeza en una frazadita xD (eso hacía yo antes de volverme loca por el gore xD) **

**Advertencias: Este capitulo puede contener escenas algo perturbadoras para algunos lectores así que si no les gusta este estilo, será mejor que pasen al siguiente capitulo (cuando lo suba xD) **

**Qusiera agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows. Me han hecho continuar hasta el 10mo capitulo. Me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia y les doy las gracias por sus alentadores reviews. Si seguimos así puede que este fic sobrepase los 100 reviews (nunca he tenido una experiencia así, por lo que estaría super feliz chicos) Gracias por su apoyo**

**Bueno aquí les va chicos.**

**Capitulo #10: Asesino con máscara de lobo**

El silencio sepulcral reinaba el oscuro bosque. Todos los animales que lo habitaban corrían a esconderse en sus madrigueras y cuevas porque sentían la presencia de un depredador sanguinario. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los conejos se escondieron en sus madrigueras, ni siquiera las mariposas volaban en el aire frío en busca de néctar. Desde las alturas, sombras saltaban las ramas de los arboles ocultándose entre las ramas, dejando solo a la luz el cautivante y a la vez aterrador brillo carmesí de sus irises. Escabulléndose en la nieve, una bestia gigantesca corría con las fauces abiertas evitando las raíces sobresalidas de los pinos y arbustos espinosos. La criatura infernal miró a sus compañeros con sus orbes rojas mientras levantaba las orejas en alerta.

Los vampiros dejaron de saltar y se detuvieron a contemplar el reino próximo y pacífico, hasta ahora…

El vampiro rubio miró a la lobezna negra con una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro mientras le hacía un gesto, indicándole que avanzara para ir acorde con el plan que su jefa les había otorgado.

La loba asintió y se arrastró ocultándose entre la espesura de los arbustos, evitando hacer algún sonido para no alertar al par de cazadores guardianes que estaban vigilando la entrada de Arendelle como lo hacían habitualmente, tranquilos y sin preocupación, sin esperarse ningún ataque. Error fatal.

Los hombres estaban tan distraídos que no se percataron de la presencia de la depredadora al acecho que lentamente se acercaba con sigilo hacia su par de presas nocturnas. Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad al sentir la opresión en su garganta y el deseo de poder sentir la sangre de esos inocentes entre sus colmillos, ese dulce sabor por la que los vampiros mataban. Pero ella sabía que para obtener ese deseado premio debía ser paciente.

Esperó hasta que ambos se dejaran de prestar atención por un momento para hacer su maniobra peligrosa. Cuando este hecho se realizó, Anna mostró el brillo de sus colmillos de lobo lista para atacar al cazador más joven primero. Agachó las orejas y pegó su barriga oscura contra la nieve usando el arbusto como su disfraz para pasar desapercibida.

Saltó de los arbustos emitiendo un leve gruñido y se lanzó contra el pobre hombre, dejándolo en el piso y dándole un mordisco mortal en su garganta dándole una muerte asegurada y rápida. Su compañero luego de ver con horror a su amigo asesinado de manera tan brutal, desenvainó su espada y agarró su cuerno para dar alerta al pueblo de Arendelle y a sus camaradas. Sin embargo, no tuvo ni tiempo de poner la boquilla del cuerno entre sus labios ya que la loba lo agarró por sorpresa desgarrando su tráquea, callándolo para siempre.

Anna se relamió sus colmillos bañados en sangre, disfrutando ese dulce sabor metálico que le hacía cosquillear las encías. Aun así ella no se sentía satisfecha. Agarró el cadáver del pobre cazador y comenzó a despojarlo de sus entrañas, devorando centímetro a centímetro su carne hasta dejarlo en los huesos. Arrancaba con violencia la carne humana y la devoraba casi sin masticar. Al terminar su festín antropófago, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Inmediatamente, la loba se ocultó entre unos arbustos en la espera de su siguiente víctima.

Tres cazadores armados divisaron la ausencia de sus compañeros vigías, por lo que decidieron revisar para encontrarse con sus cadáveres destrozados y ensangrentados. No poseían cuernos de aviso por lo que uno por el miedo, salió disparado de la escena a contarle este suceso a su superiores. Sus otros dos compañeros revisaban las heridas de los cadáveres, con expresiones de asco y tristeza en sus rostros. El grito de su compañero los alertó a ambos que corrieron hacia de dónde provenía. Se encontraron con su campanero muerto entre las fauces de una bestia diabólica.

Despojaron sus espadas y atacaron al monstruo que los interceptó con sus garras mientras esquivaba con agilidad el filo de las armas. El animal gruñó con furia al recibir un corte profundo en el costado, en medio de las victoriosas sonrisas de los cazadores. Instintivamente, Anna agarró a uno de los cazadores por el costado y usando la fuerza de su cuello, lo azotó contra una pared de roca, haciéndolo golpear como un muñeco de trapo. Su compañero al reconocer la verdadera naturaleza de la bestia, comenzó a alejarse corriendo y gritando aprovechando que estaba entretenido devorando el cadáver de su compañero. El lobo inmediatamente lo comenzó a perseguir. Abrió sus fauces y de un salto logró derribarlo encajando sus colmillos en sus vértebras cervicales. El joven gritaba e imploraba por su vida mientras la loba lo mantenía sujeto fuertemente en el piso. Con un movimiento brusco, giró el cuello de su víctima, haciendo tronar sus huesos dejándolo sin aliento. Al sentir que ya estaba muerto, soltó el cadáver y se dispuso a desparecer de la vista de otros cazadores que poco a poco se acercaban a la zona.

Los alarma de los cazadores resonó por el reino, alertando a los pueblerinos para que se oculten y a los cazadores para que se preparen para la batalla.

Elsa se hallaba haciendo un patrullaje muy próxima al castillo real cuando escuchó los llamados de alerta de sus compañeros que ahora patrullaban la zona central del reino. El viento agitó sus cabellos platinados y fue entonces cuando llegó el olor metálico a su nariz. Ese olor que le causaba mareos y pesadillas. El olor favorito de _los monstruos_.

Tomó su espada y la sacó de la funda amarrada a su cintura, no sin antes darles las últimas recomendaciones a sus compañeros para que cubrieran su puesto. –"Tengan los ojos bien abiertos, muchachos. No sabemos si haya más peligro difuso en las calles de Arendelle"- dijo la joven ignorando las suplicas de sus compañeros para que se quedase.

Dio un salto y corrió por la superficie de los tejados de las casas, evitando los obstáculos con agilidad. A su lado, escuchó los cascos de un caballo cabalgando. Giró la cabeza y se percató de que su maestro Hans también corría hacia la batalla junto con ella. El pelirrojo dio rienda suelta a su caballo bayo y avanzó con rapidez dejando atrás a la rubia.

Al llegar a su destino, el pelirrojo se llevó una macabra sorpresa muy parecida a la ocurrida en el pasado por ese vampiro descontrolado. Sin embargo esta vez habían sido asesinados de una forma brutal por un animal enorme que disfrutaba destrozarles las gargantas a sus presas y despojarlos de su carne para devorarla.

Un gruñido proveniente de las sombras lo despertó de su trauma. Un enorme lobo negro tenía las fauces cubiertas de sangre y diversas heridas y cortes por su pelaje. Divisó los profundos y aterradores ojos color rojo, igual a la sangre que lo recubría, que se relamía los colmillos como si disfrutara del sabor de ese líquido vital. Hans hizo una arcada al ver los cadáveres y la satisfacción del monstruo al matarlos.

El caballo relinchó cuando la bestia rugió feroz botando una mezcla de sangre y saliva al piso. Hans agarró su espada y golpeó los costados de su asustado caballo que galopó temeroso hacia el monstruo. El animal esquivó el ataque del cazador mientras le gruñía al caballo atemorizándolo. Hans lo interceptó con un golpe de espada en su cabeza haciéndole aullar de dolor. La furia de la bestia se incorporó y dio un salto espectacular sobre el caballo, dirigiéndose al cuello de Hans con las fauces abiertas. Derribó al joven, quien dejó caer su espada lejos y colocó su garra sobre su garganta, cortándole el flujo de aire mientras relucía sus dientes amenazadores.

Una flecha en su lomo interrumpió el acto de perforar su tráquea. Anna gruñó de dolor mientras soltaba a Hans, dejándolo respirar. Miró hacia arriba y divisó la imponente de la soberana de las nieves portando un arco tensado con una flecha dirigida a su corazón. Elsa disparó pero Anna esquivó de un salto mientras le gruñía mostrando sus dientes cubiertos en sangre. Elsa continuó lanzando flechas y fallando hasta que se le acabaron. Decidió usar su astucia con la espada y el poder del hielo que poseía en sus manos. Bajó del techo poniéndose a la altura de la bestia que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos carmesí. La loba corrió a atacarla y Elsa igual con la espada en alto. Cuando estaban solo a unos centímetros de encontrarse, Elsa clavó la punta de la espada en el suelo, usándola como una pértica para desplazarse sobre la loba, dando un salto espectacular. LA bestia gruñó confundida al ver que la habían engañado. Elsa sonrió al notar que el monstruo había caído en su pequeña trampa. Hans se incorporó y la atacó por detrás clavando su espada en el abdomen de la loba, causando que sangre negra bañara las calles de Arendelle. Aulló en agonía mientras se arrastraba en el suelo. Los dos cazadores atacaron simultáneamente con sus espadas, sin embargo una energía fuerte los rodeó y les impidió moverse. Ambos se desesperaron al ver los ojos de la loba brillar fantasmagóricamente como rubíes mientras una nube de humo negro se acumulaba a su alrededor.

La bestia lentamente fue tomando una forma humana envuelta en sombras, impidiéndole ver sus facciones. Lo único que se divisaba era una máscara de lobo que cubría su rostro y le permitía tener más intensidad en sus ojos carmesí. La joven aulló con fuerza dejando en silencio a todo a su alrededor.

Esa era la señal….

Elsa y Hans no pudieron reconocer a Anna por la máscara y seguían atrapados por sus poderes. Anna agarró la flecha que estaba clavada en su espalda y la desencajó de su carne para luego clavársela en el estómago de Hans en frente de la reina de las nieves. El pelirrojo emitió un sonido sordo y ahogado antes de caer agonizante en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Elsa gritó desesperada el nombre de su maestro y con ayuda de sus poderes se libró de la fuerza que la mantenía cautiva. Nieve comenzó a caer haciendo la atmosfera aún más tensa entre ambas hermanas. Elsa atacó con su espada pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño puñal con mango dorado que Anna poseía. Elsa atacó otra vez pero de nuevo fue bloqueada por su hermana enmascarada. Bajo la máscara de lobo, Anna sonreía como lunática al combatir con su pobre hermana.

Entre estocada y estocada, Elsa llevaba la ventaja al darle golpes con fuerza y agilidad, sin embargo Anna sabía bloquear muy bien. Su propósito era cansar a Elsa y luego abalanzarse sobre ella. Los metales se encontraron por última vez hasta que Elsa bajó la guardia por un momento, permitiéndole a Anna devolver el golpe. La hoja del puñal le provocó un corte profundo en su brazo, haciendo que la sangre se dispersara por el lugar. Esto emocionó a Anna, golpeando con más fuerza a Elsa.

La joven quedó tendida en el piso cubriéndose su herida mientras gemía de dolor. A su alrededor todo comenzó a congelarse y fue allí cuando decidió usar su último recurso. Estalagmitas de hielo aparecieron en el tramo que separaba a ambas hermanas. Elsa deseaba empalar a esa desgraciada en sus picos de hielo, sin embargo había una fuerza alrededor de ella que le impedía que su hielo la tocase.

De las manos de la joven aparecieron chispas de fuego hasta convertirse en verdaderas flamas que envolvían la piel de sus manos sin quemarle. El fuego carmesí comenzó a levantarse en los hogares de los pobladores de Arendelle. Se oían los gritos de desesperación de las familias que habitaban allí. Elsa trató de incorporarse para apagar el fuego de las casas pero Anna la atrapó contra la pared agarrando su cuello con firmeza mientras apretaba su tráquea. Elsa gimió y un hilo de saliva comenzó a descender de su boca. Sus ojos irradiaban locura y desesperación. De entre las sombras que la envolvían sacó un somnífero de color morado oscuro que le había dado su ama días atrás, hecho de la planta que le dió el día en que la condenó a ser su sirviente, para que se la diera a Elsa para capturarla. Destapó el frasco y apretó más el cuello de Elsa para que esta abriera la boca y así darle la poción. Sin embargo, algo hizo que se detuviera. Su mente titubeó por un segundo y quedó paralizada. Tiró el frasco de somnífero al piso con violencia y soltó a Elsa. La rubia cayó al piso tratando de recobrar el aliento. –"Lo siento, Elsa"- dijo la pelirroja en palabras inaudibles por la máscara de lobo.

Las sombras la volvieron a envolver, transformándose de nuevo en lobo negro. Miró a Elsa por última vez y corrió hacia el castillo entre los callejones. Elsa, al ver a la loba alejarse, tocó su cuerno avisándole a sus compañeros que estén alerta.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Arendelle, los vampiros revolvían todo a su alrededor. Se habían infiltrado con éxito en el palacio, sin ser descubiertos. Pero no lograban dar con el libro de artes prohibidas que su ama tanto deseaba. Raven rezongó luego de buscar por enésima vez entre los libros del palacio. –"¡¿Dónde mierda estará ese libro estúpido?!"-.

-"Mi señor, lo encontraremos. Lo hacemos por nuestra ama"- respondió su hermano vampiro tratando de calmarlo.

-"¡Si ya lo sé! ¡No soy idiota! Tenemos que apresurarnos, no queremos ser descubiertos por esos estúpidos cazadores"- gritó golpeándole en el cráneo al vampiro. –"¡Muévete inepto! ¡No tenemos toda la noche para encontrar ese maldito libro!"-.

El pobre vampiro comenzó a hojear los libros evitando mirar los ojos de su superior apenado y aterrado. Fue entonces cuando el tercer vampiro, uno de tez morena y de rastas, indicó a sus compañeros su hallazgo. –"Oigan, par de tontos. ¡Lo encontré!"-.

En efecto, lo había encontrado entre las estanterías más apartadas de la biblioteca real. El vampiro agarró el pesado libro de pasta roja con detalles en negro, una calavera dorada en el centro y el título "Artes y hechizos prohibidos" en letra manuscrita del mismo color.

Raven decidió pegarle una ojeada al libro pero ni tanto alcanzó a abrirlo, los gritos de los cazadores y el estruendoso golpe de la puerta principal del castillo los alertó enseguida. Tomaron el libro y corrieron hacia la parte más alta del castillo para descender por los muros mientras atravesaban el fiordo congelado. Allí los esperaba Anna en su forma de lobo para huir de vuelta a las montañas. Su plan si se había cumplido.

-"Veo que te has divertido un poco, Anna"- bufó Raven seguido de las risas de los otros dos vampiros al ver a la joven herida.

Anna les dirigió una mirada asesina y mostró sus colmillos de lobo mientras bajaba las orejas de manera agresiva. –"Si continúan así, me olvidaré que son mis compañeros y no dudaré en arrancarles la cabeza, vampiros de mierda"- gruñó Anna entre bufidos comunicándose por telepatía como la mayoría de los licántropos.

Los vampiros se dieron cuenta del grado de peligro que la pelirroja representaba en ese momento y se alejaron despavoridos de ella. La loba gruñó y se volteó para ver al reino de Arendelle, su antiguo hogar, arder en llamas que ella misma había provocado. Sentía culpa y dolor en su interior pero las ordenes establecidas por su ama, hacían que se olvide de sus sentimientos para que pueda cumplir sus obligaciones. Entre el follaje se oyó su aullido triste y adolorido.

Elsa corrió hasta donde Hans se hallaba. De su estómago emanaba sangre a borbotones y le desencajó la flecha de sus entrañas. Hans gimió de dolor y luego de alivio al ver que su copo de nieve estaba perfectamente bien. Elsa derramó unas lágrimas al ver a su maestro de esta manera. Llamó enseguida a los médicos para que cuidaran de Hans. El pelirrojo cayó desmayado ante la pérdida de su sangre, sin embargo nunca soltó la mano de Elsa hasta que se lo llevaron a la cabaña de heridos, donde eran atendidos decenas de las víctimas del ataque del lobo.

El fuego ya estaba apagado y por suerte no cobró vidas, solo daños materiales. Sin embargo murieron más de veinte cazadores en las fauces de esa bestia hambrienta. Elsa no podía creer que fue un lobo quien atacó Arendelle y no un vampiro. Le pareció extraño que Kristoff no haya regresado de su asamblea con los otros licántropos. Tenía un sentimiento de odio y venganza ante esa criatura oscura que mató a tantas personas esta noche. Cegada por el dolor y la sed de venganza, Elsa designó a unos cazadores experimentados como los lideres temporales del reino, hasta que Hans se recuperara ya que había decidido ir tras la pista de la bestia negra.

Muchos creyeron que la rubia había perdido la cordura, sin embargo no era cierto. Quería desenmascarar este misterio enredado que causaba sufrimiento a Arendelle. Corrió hasta los establos y ensilló a Blizzard que había vuelto a Arendelle hace días atrás como el fiel caballo que era. Guardó en una pequeña bolsita agua, comida y mantas para el frío. Mientras que equipó en su cinturón toda clase de armas. Desde flechas y dardos hasta su confiable sable de metal anti-vampiros que colocó amarrada a su cintura. Caminó por las calles empedradas de Arendelle agarrando de las riendas a su compañero equino. Ya en las afueras respiró profundo y montó en el caballo, no sin antes darles una mirada de despedida a su pueblo que la había visto crecer por si acaso ella ya no volvía con vida.

Un aullido solitario la alertó ante la presencia de la bestia del bosque. Esperaba no encontrársela en el camino y se aseguraba de estar lista para una verdadera batalla. No permitiría que Arendelle sufra más. Enseguida golpeó los costados de Blizzard con sus talones y agarró las riendas con firmeza para emprender su galope hacia la oscuridad del bosque...

**Bueno y que tal este cap? **

**Me costó, realmente me costó hacerlo pero ya me lo imaginaba desde que esta historia surgió de mi retrocida mente hace tiempo atrás. Quería hacer el enfrentamiento de Anna y Elsa desde el comienzo de la historia (y recien sale en el cap 10 xD) que tal estuvo? se esperaban mas? **

**Para serles honesta esta historia ha cambiado un poco desde mi idea original, no iba a ser tan sangrienta, pero me parecía muy obvia y repetitiva así que decidí ponerle algo de chispa con la aparición de la nueva villana. (Al parecer muchos quierne matarla a esa man asi que pensé.. ¿Y si me dicen alguna manera de como piensan que ella morira?) Me ayudaría mucho xD **

**Respecto a la pregunta que hice la vez pasada así que la mayoría quieren ser cazadoras de vampiros? Bueno si lo fueran ¿Que armas usarían? ¿El sable, el arco y flecha, la ballesta o alguna otra loca arma de esa epoca?**

**Yo como soy licantropa, quiero ser una loba blanca y mis armas serían mis colmillos y garras (aparte de mi gran sentido del humor xD) **

**Ahora si REVIEWS:**

**aledartz: Aquí esta tu reencuentro, aunque de seguro no haya sido lo que te esperabas. xD Sorry**

**SerenaSaori: Serena-chan compañera de caza! Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo. Agarra una porción grande de palomitas para el gore loquilla. Anna sufre como nunca :'( Pobechita**

**F: Hola chica, verás me alegra que te guste mi fic. Me gustaría poner todas las cosas que me mencionaste en tu review anterior pero no creo que pueda, no tengo mucha experiencia en estas dos series como tu loquilla :( Sin embargo puede que en el futuro te complazca con alguna historia o OS con todo lo que me pides. Lo haré por ti chiquilla. Te lo prometo y una licantropa no rompe nunca sus promesas *levantando la pata derecha* ;) Cuidate**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Oye ¿eres cazadora de vampiros o licantropa? Espero que te guste el gore de este capi! Anna sufre demasiado lo se :( pero es pieza importante para mi fic loquilla. Por lo del Lemmon, no. No se escribirlo muy bien y en la clasificación de mi fic esta T osea sin escenas Mature (ya sabes) si tuviera Lemmon lo hubiera puesto M ¿No crees? Me alegra que te guste loquilla y preparate para el siguiente baño de sangre.**

**lachulevidegaray: Anna sufre mucho lo se :( Si te respondo eso te hago spoiler y no quiero dañarte la historia xD Cuidate **

**rosalinda1601: Los vampiros vagos? xD Te pasas loquilla! Me alegra que te guste chica. **

**A Frozen Fan: No te fijaste?! O_O Ok -_- *Se va caminando entre la lluvia con musica melancolica de fondo* Me llegó al kokoro ;-; Hehehe loquilla ese momento Helsa fue super random te lo juro. No sabía que poner cuando escuché la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne y se me vino la inspiración en dos por tres xD Lamentablemente he vuelto a mis impulsos gore muajajajajaa! Siii GOREE Ok pero no faltará el momento Helsa por ahí xD Nunca falta. Es necesario. Uyy loquilla curiosa cuidado te descubren por sapa xD Cuidate :D PS: Espero tu siguiente drabble con ansias ;)**

**Bueno chicos y chicas es todo por ahora. La loba debe marcharse de nuevo a hacer sus cositas *sonrisa picarona* jeje ok. Eso sonó algo rarito. **

**El gore me ha ido bien hoy pero no falto mi dosis de ternura de hoy. ¿Como la obtuve? Por mi fotito de perfil ¡Es super tierna! *Explota de ternura y de su cabeza salen arcoiris* **

**Abrazos de Olaf con sangre para todos (ok creo que no serán bien recibidos)**

**La luna se alzó en el cielo estrellado frente al brillo de sus ojos ambar seguido de su aullido soltario...**


	11. Rompiendo las cadenas

**Hey amantes del gore y el Helsa. Bienvenidos de vuelta al lado oscuro del gore. Deben ser personas muy valientes para haber avanzado hasta el capítulo 11.**

**No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta acá. ¡Y aun falta! Empezó desde un OS sin proposito y terminó siendo mi historia con más caps y reviews (hasta ahora) ¡Gracias! En mi documento de Word ya llegue a la pagina numero 100. ¡Es impresionante! Gracias por todo chicos :D  
><strong>

**Por eso les he traído este cap especial escrito con mis mejores ganas. (Bueno trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo xD) **

**Aquí les va vampiritos...**

**Capitulo # 11: Rompiendo las cadenas**

Los lobos gemían de dolor y aullaban de manera melancólica rogando para que alguien escuchara sus súplicas para que los liberaran. Los guardias vampiros golpeaban las rejas de las jaulas en las cuales estaban encerrados. Sonreían satisfechos al ver a sus némesis encerrados como los animales que eran.

El grupo de vampiros y la loba aparecieron entre las penumbras de la noche en medio de un aullido fantasmal. Los vampiros los recibieron entre aplausos contra los gruñidos de los lobos. Niju y Dakota observaron aterrados el libro prohibido que un vampiro tenía entre sus manos. Aullaron en derrota expresando su tristeza a la ausencia de la luna llena, su diosa.

Una nube de humo negro inundó el ambiente, dejando el aire con olor a moho y a muerte. La vampiresa de cabellos negros y ojos de demonio apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Todos los vampiros se postraron ante la soberana que se acercó hacia el grupo que acababa de llegar. Anna volvió a su forma natural quitándose el colmillo de lobo, mientras lo depositaba en las manos de su ama. Su cuerpo bañado en sangre humana hizo que la vampiresa sonriera triunfante. –Parece que has tenido una gran noche Anna. Buen trabajo –la felicitó poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Al ver la falta de su otro encargo, su rostro cambió a uno molesto. –Sin embargo, ¿Dónde está la reina de las nieves?

-Lamento haberle fallado, mi ama. No pude completar toda mi misión. Fui una tonta y débil –se disculpó Anna postrándose a los pies de la vampira agachando la cabeza sumisa y en espera de su castigo.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la joven vampiresa. Sin embargo se acuclilló a su nivel y la tomó de la mano haciéndola poner de pie de nuevo. –No te postres ante mí. No te comportes como una perdedora, porque no lo eres Anna. No importa que no la hayas traído. Pensándolo bien pienso que pude haberme perdido la diversión –sonrió malévolamente captando la total atención de la pelirroja.

Un lobo dorado gruñó furioso desde la gran jaula donde estaba. Abría y cerraba sus fauces enojado mientras golpeaba los costados de las rejas con su cuerpo haciendo un estruendoso ruido metálico cuando chocaba las cadenas que poseía en su cuello.

Cassandra miró al lobo con furia mientras que este se la devolvió. –Parece que este perrito se ha encariñado con Elsa, los lobos también resultaron ser buenos guardianes –exclamó acercándose al animal poniéndose en frente de él.

Kristoff bufó y trató de acercarse cara a cara con la vampiresa. Estaba provocándolo y el lobo no podía controlar la furia que sentía hacia esa vampiresa. Sus ojos ámbar se encontraban con los rojos suyos mientras gruñía y resoplaba. –Qué pena que la pobre deba morir. Y tu mi lobito, no estarás ahí para defenderla –escupió la víbora dándole una macabra sonrisa.

El lobo enfureció a tal punto que logró romper las cadenas de su cuello alcanzando a atacar el rostro de la vampiresa con sus colmillos, causándole una herida en su pómulo. Sangre negra caía desde la boca del cánido mientras Cassandra gritaba de dolor. Kristoff rió en su interior, por fin había atacado a esa sucia vampiresa que tanto odiaba.

La peli-negra tomó un cuchillo de uno de sus guardianes y lo atacó la cara. La hoja afilada logró alcanzar el ojo derecho del lobo que aulló en agonía ante su ataque. Los demás lobos comenzaron a gruñir y a ladrar por su compañero herido golpeando sus cuerpos contra las rejas armando un gran escándalo.

Cassandra salió del lugar en medio de los aullidos de los lobos y sus miradas asesinas con actitud altanera mientras sus súbditos la seguían. Anna caminó por detrás de ella mirando al lobo dorado con cierta tristeza en sus ojos sombríos. Kristoff notó el ligero cambio en la vampiresa. –Anna, no dejes que ella te domine. Tú eres fuerte, no vayas en contra de tu propia hermana. Por favor, no ignores mis palabras. ¡Reacciona! –gritó Kristoff desde su mente a la pelirroja que se alejaba detrás de Cassandra.

Al oír las palabras del joven lobo, Anna detuvo su andar y regresó a la jaula del animal. Miró su herida sangrante en el ojo y tocó el suave pelaje de su cabeza, frotándole las orejas. El lobo respondió a su caricia y la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Anna yo sé que bajo esa piel de monstruo sediento de sangre está la dulce hermana de Elsa. Ella me ha contado mucho sobre ti y nunca menciono que te odiaba por ser un vampiro. Al contrario, ella te extraña. Quiere que estés a su lado sin importar tu naturaleza. Elsa sería capaz de dar hasta su propia para liberarte de la maldición que te condena a vivir así. Y yo lo sé, Anna –dijo Kristoff telepáticamente sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Ninguna palabra se escapó de los labios de Anna. Ella solo se limitaba a escuchar el mensaje del licántropo que pedía a gritos que volviera a ser la de antes. La pelirroja no se sentía en sí y no podía hacer nada para volver al pasado y recuperar su vida normal como antes para vivir al lado de su hermana Elsa. Miró las doradas orbes del lobo y se levantó para continuar con su camino.

Kristoff creyó que su plan funcionaría, que podría convencer a la vampiresa. Aulló para tratar de llamar su atención. Fue inútil. Anna desapareció entre las sombras del bosque cegada por el hechizo de Cassandra.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de la montaña, Cassandra abría el libro de hechizos prohibidos con entusiasmo y locura en sus ojos. –Lárguense de aquí inútiles. Necesito leer tranquila. Conocer todos los secretos oscuros para así poder conocer la historia por detrás de las leyendas y hechizos –gritó la vampiresa gruñéndoles a sus compañeros.

-Mi señora ¿No iba a despertar a Shadow de su sueño? –reclamó Raven extrañado y confundido.

-Sí, pero no ahora. Debo conocer los secretos de los poderes ancestrales –añadió con locura y malicia.

Los tres vampiros sirvientes se vieron los unos a los otros ante la extraña actitud de su jefa. –Está bien, iremos con los demás a cazar algo de sangre. ¿No vendrá con nosotros?

-No, tengo la sangre que necesito –exclamó observando a la joven de cabellos rojos que se aproximaba. –Vayan ustedes.

Los tres vampiros alzaron los hombros y desaparecieron de un salto a buscar algo de sangre para alimentarse. Anna se acercó a su ama temerosa de que le dijera algo por su misión fallida. –Ama, ¿Cuál es su plan? –preguntó con inocencia.

Cassandra alzó una ceja y se acercó a la vampiresa, tomándola por el mentón y permitiéndole ver la piel de su rostro. –Anna ¿creíste que preguntándome algo al azar podría levantarte de tu castigo? Que inepta. Pero no será muy fuerte tu penitencia pequeña. Te lo prometo. Solo por favor no te quejes –exclamó acercando sus colmillos a su pálido cuello.

Cassandra perforó su piel con violencia. Anna contuvo un alarido de dolor que trataba de escaparse de su garganta. Apretó los dientes para contenerse y soltó una lágrima. Al cabo de unos minutos, Cassandra terminó de alimentarse de ella y la observó con malevolencia. –Comprendo por qué Shadow amaba tu sangre. Cada día se pone más deliciosa. –exclamó la vampiresa limpiándose la sangre de su mentón. Anna bajó la mirada con repulsión y arrugó la nariz. Con su pulgar, Cassandra levantó el rostro de la pelirroja para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. – ¿Me tienes miedo? Ay Anna me halagas –sonrió perversa. –Aun sientes miedo a los vampiros a pesar de ser uno. Es patético. Si no fueras tan poderosa ya te hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo. Y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me hubiera resultado muy divertido matar a la hija del rey que me desterró. –gruñó la vampiresa esbozando una sonrisa macabra a la pelirroja. –Vete de aquí Anna, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Caza algo o ve a jugar entre la nieve. –ordenó la pelinegra empujando a la pobre Anna lejos de ella.

La pelirroja miró con temor a la vampiresa y corrió lejos de allí hacia una cueva apartada donde pudiera sollozar tranquilamente.

Los cascos del caballo quedaban impregnados en la blanca nieve mientras resoplaba y relinchaba. Su jinete dominaba sus riendas evitando todos los obstáculos como ramas, raíces sobresalidas, rocas, etc. No tenía un rumbo fijo y las huellas del lobo negro habían desaparecido hace kilómetros atrás a causa de la nieve que las cubrió.

Ahora la pobre Elsa corría en círculos por el oscuro bosque dominado por vampiros y otras criaturas de la noche. No se iba a rendir por nada en el mundo, estaba decidida a desenmascarar el misterio que envolvía a los vampiros.

Un animal se le cruzó a Blizzard haciéndolo encabritar. Elsa ya se había vuelto experta en estas situaciones luego de haber recibido porrazos en anteriores veces. Mandó su cuerpo hacia el frente pegando su abdomen contra la crin del caballo y agarrando con firmeza las riendas mientras apretaba los costados del animal para no perder el equilibrio y caer a la nieve de nuevo. Cuando el equino volvió a sus cuatro patas, divisó al animal que se le cruzó. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era el mismo lince que le dio asilo ese día nevado cuando el vampiro descontrolado atacó Arendelle.

-¡¿Mara?! ¿Eres tú? –la muchacha se emocionó al ver al felino acercándose amistosamente a ella.

Elsa bajó de Blizzard y acarició los pinceles de las orejas del lince. –Me alegra de que te encuentres bien, buena chica. Oye ¿Dónde está tu cría? –preguntó emocionada la rubia.

Mara miró al piso congelado mientras bajaba las orejas, entristecida. Elsa enseguida captó el mensaje de la felina. –Lo lamento mucho Mara, no sabía que algo malo le había pasado –dijo Elsa acariciando consolándola. –Se lo duro que es perder a alguien querido.

La rubia soltó una ligera lágrima al ver la línea de pinos imponentes en la lejanía. Quería volver a su hermanita. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Notó el silencio cortante que reinaba en el bosque, algo extraño. Siempre había estado abarrotado por los aullidos de los lobos.

-Quisiera saber en dónde se encuentran los lobos por ahora. ¿Dónde estará Kristoff y su manada? –se preguntó a sí misma.

Mara captó la pregunta de Elsa y frotó su cabeza contra su mano mientras comenzaba a correr. Elsa subió en Blizzard y comenzó a seguir a la lince. Corrieron hasta la base de la montaña del norte. Mara detuvo su andar y gruñó como si le indicara a Elsa que desde ahora debía andar a pie.

La rubia bajo de su blanco caballo y lo amarró en un árbol. Tomó unas armas de su morral y avanzó por detrás de la felina con cautela para no hacer mucho ruido. Se escondieron entre unos arbustos y ambas divisaron a decenas lobos encerrados en enormes jaulas de plata que los debilitaban. Elsa no podía creer lo que veía, los vampiros estaban vigilando las jaulas. Enseguida se fijó en el lobo dorado echado sobre la nieve en un ligero charco de sangre.

Llamó varias veces a su compañero lobo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces ideó un plan. –Mara, ¿podrías distraer a los vampiros mientras yo libero a los lobos? –preguntó a la lince recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta. –Ay por favor, te lo pido.

Mara emitió un leve gruñido y caminó cuesta abajo hacia los vampiros. Se escondió entre el follaje y atacó a uno de los vampiros que se encontraban cerca. Sus compañeros se acercaron a la fiera gris y la acorralaron. Mara logró escapar usando su agilidad y condujo a los chupasangre lejos de allí. Ahora Elsa tenía oportunidad.

Corrió hasta la jaula donde se hallaba Kristoff y comenzó a forzar el candado. –Kristoff, soy yo Elsa. Ayúdame a sacarte de qué –exclamó Elsa en voz baja alertando al lobo.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó confundido. –Debes irte. No puedes permitir que te vean.

-¿Quién dijo que lo harían? Vamos ayúdame. –se quejó forcejeando la cerradura.

-Allá, por ahí están las llaves –exclamó Kristoff mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia un árbol sin hojas donde estaban colgadas las llaves en una de sus ramas.

La rubia las tomó y abrió la cerradura, dándole libertad al lobo. Liberó los grilletes de su cuello y corrió a abrirá las otras jaulas. Los lobos trataban de emitir el mínimo ruido para no advertir a los vampiros que se hallaban cerca.

Anna escuchó un leve ruido proveniente de las jaulas y se encaminó hacia ellas. Al llegar vió a los lobos libres. La pelirroja emitió un alarido para alertar a sus camaradas que respondieron el llamado.

Los lobos se posicionaron en defensiva al ver a los chupasangre acercarse furiosos a atacarlos. Anna se unió a la pelea acabando con los licántropos que se cruzaban en su camino. Kristoff y Elsa andaban hombro a hombro para protegerse mutuamente mientras acababan con los monstruos que se atrevían a atacarlos. Kristoff mataba con sus enormes colmillos desgarrándoles la cabeza mientras que Elsa utilizaba la hoja de su sable. Fue entonces que la vió.

Anna estaba concentrada en Elsa desde que la vió en medio de los lobos y su clan. Atacaba pero no lograba quitar sus ojos de la rubia. Aprovechó que estaba distraída para cumplir con la promesa de Cassandra. Con sus garras en alto, corrió hasta su hermana dirigiendo su zarpazo letal directo a su garganta.

Kristoff notó a la vampiresa y saltó encima de ella interrumpiendo su ataque. La lanzó contra el piso y trató de decapitarla con sus colmillos. Anna se alejaba lo más que podía de las fauces del lobo pero su fuerza se iba debilitando cada vez más. Instintivamente, mordió una de las patas del licántropo haciéndolo aullar de dolor y con ayuda de sus piernas, lo lanzó directo a los árboles. El cuerpo del lobo impactó contra el tronco de un pino y se desmoronó sobre la nieve.

Elsa llamaba seguidas veces a su compañero inconsciente, desesperada. Un gruñido la alertó del peligro tan cerca de ella. Anna se acercó a su hermana lentamente haciendo que Elsa tomara su sable en defensiva. –Anna, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás atacándome? –gritó Elsa mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos rojos de la vampiresa. Esta respondió con un siseo escalofriante, mostrándole sus filosos colmillos superiores cubiertos de la sangre del lobo dorado.

La vampiresa atacó con sus garras a la cazadora que le devolvió con un golpe de espada. Anna logró esquivar la hoja afilada solo consiguiendo un rasguño en el brazo. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa de locura mientras atacaba seguidamente a Elsa. La cazadora atropellaba a su hermana con preguntas cada vez que se encontraban sus rostros. Anna, de un salto, tiró a la joven cazadora al piso y amenazó con perforarle el cuello. Elsa pateó su abdomen empujándola unos metros lejos de ella haciéndola caer sobre la nieve. Se incorporó y colocó la punta del arma sobre su tráquea. -¿Te volviste una de ellos? No puedo creer que fui traicionada por mi propia hermana. Creí que estábamos acercándonos cuando la realidad es que siempre fuiste una de ellos. Creí que eras diferente Anna –exclamó derramando lágrimas.

Anna jadeaba desesperada y con dificultad por la punta clavada en su garganta. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules de Elsa. Esbozó una sonrisa de largos colmillos mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros con rojo oscuro, opacados. Tomó el metal anti-vampiros que cortó la piel de su mano derramando gotas de sangre negra que lentamente caían sobre la nieve y rodaban por la plateada hoja de la espada. De un movimiento brusco, logró arrebatarle la espada a la cazadora que observaba aterrada la escena. Elsa retrocedió asustada mientras trataba de huir. Anna corrió con su fuerza sobrenatural y la tomó por el cuello, cortándole su flujo de aire.

Elsa imploraba por ayuda provocando más a la vampiresa que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello con las fauces de prominentes colmillos abiertas. Elsa rebuscó entre su cinturón y tomó su daga, la sacó de su funda y la clavó en el costado de Anna haciéndola gruñir de dolor.

La vampiresa miró con furia los azules orbes de su hermana mientras desencajaba el arma de su costado. Llamas negras emergieron de la nada consumiendo todos los arboles a su alrededor, alertando a los lobos del peligro. Las manos de Anna se cubrían en su totalidad por flamas fantasmales, envolviendo también la daga tornándola de color oscuro. Dakota, que se hallaba cerca de las jóvenes, alertó del peligro a la humana. –Elsa ¡Corre, huye de aquí y no mires atrás! –gritó la loba advirtiéndole.

Elsa obedeció y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Kristoff volvió en sí y vió a la rubia alejarse corriendo. –Ve con ella Kristoff, llévala a un lugar seguro –ordenó la loba marrón al beta. Kristoff asintió y corrió desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

Cuando Anna intentó seguirla fue interceptada por los colmillos de la loba alpha que comenzaba a desgarrar la piel de su antebrazo con furia. La pelirroja se defendió con algunas flamas que no causaron ni cosquillas a la joven licántropa. Sin pensarlo, clavó la daga directamente en el pecho de Dakota haciéndole emitir un chillido sordo que silencio todo el ambiente.

Niju miró a Anna clavando el arma a su compañera y gimió entristecido al verla caer sobre la nieve gimiendo y agonizante. La vampiresa se acercó al animal herido y tomó el mango del arma mientras miraba con locura las doradas orbes de la loba. –Hasta aquí llegaste, lobita –exclamó enterrando la daga más a fondo llegando hasta su corazón. Dakota aulló en agonía antes de chocar la cabeza contra la nieve, dando su último aliento de vida.

Kristoff alcanzó a su amiga cazadora mientras esquivaba los árboles en llamas. –Elsa, espera –gritó el lobo llamando la atención de la rubia. –Sube a mi lomo, huiremos más de prisa –ordenó Kristoff agachándose un poco permitiéndole a Elsa subir a su espalda. La cazadora sintió el suave y sedoso pelaje de su amigo licántropo mientras tomaba dos mechones para agarrarse. –Listo, vámonos de aquí –exclamó la joven avisándole al lobo. Kristoff captó el mensaje y avanzó a toda carrera mientras evitaba las llamas fantasmales hacia algún lugar seguro en donde pasar la noche.

Al ver a su alpha muerta, Niju proclamó su deceso emitiendo un aullido largo y desgarrador que resonó en eco por todo el bosque. Los demás lobos lo imitaron alzando sus cabezas hacia el cielo oscuro y negro. Niju dejó su tristeza de lado y ordenó a su manada retirarse del lugar ya que su aura oscura crecía cada vez más y por el propio bienestar de su manada.

Las llamas se alzaron con más intensidad. Todos los lobos comenzaron a escapar del lugar esquivando el fuego y los vampiros. Niju avanzaba a la cabeza del grupo guiándolo por el suelo de nieve.

Anna observó con rabia a los cobardes lobos escapar y, usando sus poderes sobre el fuego, intensificó las llamas alrededor de un grupo, encerrándolos en un anillo de fuego y dejándolo morir carbonizados. Bolas de fuego emergieron de sus palmas y las lanzó contra los árboles. Estos comenzaron a caer encima de los licántropos acabando con ellos lentamente. La vampiresa rugió al ver a los lobos alejarse en la lejanía mientras dejaba que el fuego consuma el bosque, dejando restos de árboles y huesos carbonizados en medio de un suelo oscuro y negro.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo asustando a los vampiros. Este cayó en plena cumbre de la montaña del norte. Enseguida un remolino de sombras se esparció por el cielo cambiando el ambiente nevado por uno sutil y oscuro. Anna miró el oscuro cielo con sus brillantes ojos de rubí mientras tenía la daga de Elsa en su mano. –Parece que el rey de las sombras se ha liberado de las cadenas que lo mantenían aprisionado…

**Sip llegó la muerte de uno de los personajes. Pobre Dakota, no debió morir así ;-;**

**¿Que opinan? ¿Estuvo muy exagerado, raro, genial o tonto? Acepto de todo ya lo saben. Nunca me resiento o algo parecido ;)**

**Por cierto ¿Que les parece la nueva foto de portada? (opinión libre) ¿Creen que estuvo bien cambiar el rating a M por violencia? (para mi creo que esta bien xD)  
><strong>

**Ahora reviews :D**

**F: Hey chica gracias por creer que el gore mencionado en este fic es perfecto. Yo tambien he leído fics de gore extremo que te dan ganas de vomitar (a mi no me afecta mucho, más bien me gusta) Aunque pensandolo bien puede llegar a ser muy exagerado. No me gusta hacerlo muy fantasioso, prefiero lo realista ;) ¿Podrías dejarme algun dato donde puedas pasarme todas tus ideitas? Allí podre cumplir con tu pedido ;D**

**rosalinda1601: Hey Rosita, jeje ya quiero ver como duermes. (si es que lo haces xD) Gracias por ser la unica en FF que me conoce mejor xD**

**lachule videgaray: Gracias loquilla, me alegra que me hayas apoyado desde el principio :D**

**A Frozen Fan: Jejeje me alegro que te guste esta clase de gore loquilla. Te aseguro que esta mención de gore recién comienza. Me estoy preparando para el gore al limite. ¿La batalla entre hermanas te ha quedado corta? Ya veremos como tu opinión cambia con el pasar de los caps *sonrisa macabra* **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Hey chiquilla loca, deja el cafe xD No mentira! GORE IS GREAT! Vaya tu propuesta es genial. Puede que la considere aunque no se. Ya veremos conforme avanza la historia xD Cassandra sufrira te lo aseguro pero no te diré como xD. Si ya lo cambie. Creo que debí considerarlo antes xD Gracias loquilla**

**HoeLittleDuck: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejar un review en este fic malo para tu salud mental xD Me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea entre Anna y Elsa. Anna sufre mucho lo se. Hasta a mi me da pena tratarla asi, pero debe pasar queridita xD Cuidate y te mando abrazos de Olaf (sin sangre)**

**Gracias a todos por comentary hasta la proxima mis cazadores :D  
><strong>

**La loba blanca observa con sus ojos de fuego a la luz de la luna emitiendo un aullido antes de desvanecerse entre la niebla... **


End file.
